Different, yet so similar part 1
by IluthraDanar
Summary: Spock enters Star Fleet Academy, and finds his new roommate is not what he expected. Will the mismatched couple defy the odds and make it work?
1. Chapter 1

I wondered, after seeing the new film, how Spock could be so comfortable with humans, especially even having a relationship with one. Something must have happened to him in his youth that would make him different from the familiar TOS Spock we all know and love. So I came up with this story to explain my view on how he learned to relax and not be so.....Vulcan.

Star Fleet would probably not allow opposite sex roomies, but I'm a fan of Paul Verhoeven, who puts men and women in armed services together. You'll know what I mean if you've seen Robocop and Starship Troopers. So in this reality, Star Fleet has no problem with it, as long as decorum is upheld.

These are more screenshots of happenings to the pair, as every day life on campus would get monotonous. Hope you enjoy, and reviews graciously accepted.

I don't own Star Trek and am borrowing Spock for a bit, but he'll be returned in good shape.

**Different, yet so similar**

FIRST MEETINGS

Alexandra jerked around at the sound of the door swishing open. There stood a young Vulcan male, a Star Fleet issue duffel over one shoulder. "I'm sorry, I must be in the wrong quarters." He wasn't a bit flustered, only stating fact.

Alexandra finished pulling her shirt over her head, and held out her hand at the nonplused alien. "Maybe not. What's your name?" she asked.

"I am Spock. I was assigned to these quarters, but there must be... some mistake." He put down the duffel and accepted the extended hand. He knew that to refuse to shake it would be considered rude, according to human customs.

"Fact is, I made no preference to roommate. Male, female, human or alien, doesn't matter to me. The only thing I sort of required was, ...well, no, um....odiferous species. I'm afraid I have a very sensitive..." she said, touching the tip of her nose with a finger. Alex knew that Vulcans were vegetarian, and therefore would probably not have much of a body odor at all.

"So you're Vulcan," she stated rather than asked. "I've never met a Vulcan before. I'm very pleased to meet you. I hope we can get to know each other, share information. Become friends, you know?"

"But would you not prefer a female as your roommate?" The Vulcan tilted his head as he asked the question, studying the red-haired, green eyed cadet, about 5'9" if his deduction was correct.

"Look, I have 3 brothers, all older. I can take of myself. Like I said, I have no preference. It's up to you." She shrugged her shoulders. "By the way, I'm Alexandra, but my friends call me Alex. You can call me that, if you want. I mean, if you decide to stay."

Spock continued to study Alex, and did decide to stay. He had no problems sharing the small space with a female. If anything, it would be her species that might persuade him to request other quarters. Humans could be irrational, and he needed to concentrate on his studies. First year cadets at Star Fleet didn't have it easy, by what he had heard. And he anticipated an even harsher time, as he was the first Vulcan to apply to the Academy. He had no doubt that he would do well. His father did not approve openly of his declining an appointment to the Vulcan Science Academy, but privately, he seemed proud that Spock had chosen to do something that HE wanted. Star Fleet would give Spock many opportunities he would never find at the Academy.

The female's voice interrupted his thoughts. "I do have 2 requirements though." Ah, so here it comes, Spock thought. "First, you have to help me with my physics class. I hear Vulcans are whizzes at quantum physics."

He was surprised at her request, but it would not be difficult for him to help her out. "That is true. I will be willing to assist you as much as I am able."

"Great!" Alex said. "Second," Alex took a few steps closer to the stick-straight young man, "snoring is not allowed." If Spock's face could show indignation, it would be doing just that. "I assure you, Vulcans do not snore." he retorted, an eyebrow raised.

Alex laughed. "I think we'll do just fine then. Look, you settle in." She indicated the empty bunk, "You can take that one. I have to go out for awhile, and we can chat more when I get back." Alex started to leave, but turned back. "Welcome to Star Fleet, Spock. We are going to have so much fun!" She smiled, winked, and flew out the opening door.

Spock picked up his duffel, and laid it upon the unmade bunk. A pillow and a pile of folded linens lay on the corner. The other bunk was obviously being used by his new roommate. Clothing and datapads were strewn on it. He would have to remind her about the neatness code cadets had to adhere to, including their quarters and personal selves. He only hoped he wasn't making an error by staying here. It would either be most fascinating, or would force him to emotional displays.

THE FIGHT

The days passed in a flurry of activity. There were indoctrination classes, gear ups, cadet rallies, specialty testing, and it was all separated by marching. They were required to march with their units everywhere. Spock and Alex were part of the Blue Squad. Stares did not go unheeded by the Vulcan, but he was used to that. He always felt that, somehow, everyone knew he was half human. He knew he was being illogical, as just by looking at him, there was no real way of anyone knowing. Spock never mentioned it, even to his roommate.

Finally the second weekend had arrived, and as a reward for doing so well the first two weeks, the new cadets were allowed a half day off campus. Many went off in search of any activity that didn't have the stamp of the academy on it. Some stayed in their dorms to study. Alex did what any meat-loving human would do. She went out in search of a good steak. No cafeteria food for her!

"Want to get something to eat? I know this great place not far from campus, and it's cheap." Alex tilted her head as she smiled at her roommate. "They do serve salads and such."

Spock raised one eyebrow, saying, "You are aware of the Vulcan diet?"

"Yes, I am now. Looked it up. However, I must warn you that I'm a 100% pure meat eater, none of that reconstituted stuff for me, when I can help it. I'll tell you what, my friend. I'll eat a salad too, out of respect for you, 'k?" Spock was more intrigued by her usage of the word 'friend' than her choice of food. He didn't really want to go out, but decided that in order to get to know his roommate better, he would agree. Alex squealed, took his arm, and led him outside the building and off the grounds. "You will love it. It's frequented by lots of cadets. Who knows, we might see someone there I can introduce you to.

Inwardly, Spock hoped she did not mean romantically. He knew of the penchant humans had to try to "hook up". He was not here for that. But perhaps it was more her intent to introduce him to other cadets in a friendly environment. So reluctantly, he allowed himself to be dragged away.

The restaurant Alex had chosen was teeming with cadets, as well as civilians. They found a table to the rear, and took seats. Alex scanned the room for familiar faces, but so far, saw none. She did catch the eye of an alien, a Krethan male, who saw more in Alex's brief glance than was really there. He stood, and shouldered past clutches of customers milling about. He never took his eyes from the human female as he headed for her table, his smile more a leer. The males of his kind were used to getting sex from their females, at any time, without rejection. He was under the impression that a human female would be no different. He was wrong.

"Human, let's go where we can have more privacy," he said in heavily accented English. He grabbed Alex's wrist and proceeded to drag her from the table, muttering what he imagined were enticing promises of pleasure. It only sounded crude.

Alex kicked at the back of the alien's knee, bringing him down to the floor. He let go of her, stood and whirled around to confront her, but found a Vulcan male in his way.

Spock faced the alien, careful to keep himself positioned between Alex and the vulgar creature. . First, he tried diplomacy. "There is no need to show such distasteful behavior to the lady. I do believe an apology is required."

The Krethan clenched his fist, ready to attack the sallow-skinned Vulcan who dared to come between him and the female he wanted. He lurched forward, attempting to hit the upstart Star Fleet cadet, but Spock stepped aside quickly, reaching out to incapacitate his adversary with a nerve pinch.

"Spock, no! They don't......." Before Alex could finish, the Krethan punched Spock on the chin. He fell hard to the floor. The Krethan's friends dragged him out of the bar before the police or Star Fleet security arrived. Alex bent over Spock, checking to make sure he wasn't injured. "I was going to say that Krethans don't have the same nervous system pattern as humans. They're arranged, um," she waved her hand over her lower body, "elsewhere." She extended her hand to Spock who took it, and pulled himself up off the floor.

Rubbing his chin, unable to hide the surprise he was feeling, he said, "I will remember that in future." He brushed dust from his uniform and mustered as much dignity as he could.

Alex couldn't help but chuckle. She moved next to Spock, and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, anyway." Looking back to their table, she noticed their food had arrived. The excitement was over, and customers had gone back to what they were doing. "Let's eat! I'm starving," Alex said, licking her lips and making num num sounds.

Spock only looked at his human roommate with curiosity, and thought about the kiss she had given him. He would have to ask her the significance of such an action. He watched her eat her steak with gusto, raised a brow, and sat down to his salad. Perhaps, he would write to his mother later. She might have some answers to his.....questions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two scenes highlighting the growing friendship between Spock and Alex. I do not own anything Star Trek. Only borrowing Spock for a bit. Hope you enjoy.**

**Different, yet so similar part 2**

GETTING TO KNOW YOU

Alex and Spock had been studying on their class assignments for several hours. Time seemed to pass quickly for Alex, because Spock made the work seem so easy. He would not give her any answers, as he felt that for someone to learn, they must find the solutions themselves.

"Ok, Spock, I think I get this equation, but what would account for the variation in frequency pattern?" Alex lay on her stomach on her bed, while Spock sat at her head on the end. He pointed a finger at a formula on the screen, saying, "Insert x here, and you should be able to deduce the correct variable. From there, the answer should be apparent."

Alex frowned and bit her lower lip, a habit when calculating difficult formulas. Suddenly, her face broke into a grin. "I've got it!" She tapped her datapad and showed Spock her answer. The slightest shadow of a smile showed on his face. "Well done. You've shown an exceptional ability for theoretical calculation."

"Theories are made to be broken, my friend. Can you believe that just a couple centuries ago, people didn't think light-speed travel was even possible? Who knows what we'll discover another century from now."

Spock agreed, that scientific discoveries were continually being supplanted by new ones. That's why he was glad to be here at the academy. Someday, he would be assigned aboard a starship. He anticipated learning more then, out in space, than he would ever have learned at the Vulcan Science Academy.

"That's it for me tonight." Alex rolled off the bed and stuffed her datapads into her desk drawer. "Come on, Spock, let's take a break from studying. My head is spinning as it is."

Spock would never get used to the metaphors and inaccurate descriptives humans sprinkled throughout their conversational language. His mother sometimes used them as well. Fortunately, he never picked it up as habit. "What shall we do then?" he asked.

Alex was pulling a Star Fleet regulation sweatshirt over head. "Out. Let's take a walk. Things have been so hectic, we never did get a chance to, you know, ...chat. I read about the so-called Vulcan nerve pinch. I just hadn't seen it in action. You really can put someone down with that?"

"Of course. Providing the object of the action is physically compatible." Spock recalled the pain of his bruised chin from the altercation with the Krethan. Fortunately, he had no ego to bruise as well. "The evening weather report said that fog would be present....."

Alex grabbed his arm and pulled him out the self-opening door. "Good!" she said. "You haven't experienced San Francisco until you've walked in the fog."

"Since Vulcan has no fog such as this, it will be new experience."

******************************************************************************************************************

The grounds were not wholly deserted. It gave Alex a sense of belonging to see similarly clad cadets walking, or running, to various buildings. Enlisting in Star Fleet was a dream of hers for years, a dream she didn't even share with her parents at first. They allowed her the opportunity, even though her mother insisted she would miss her and that visits would be required....often.

Alex and Spock walked silently along. "Well, Spock, why don't you tell me a little about yourself. What is Vulcan like? Your family, what about them? Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Shall I answer each question as asked?" He was teasing her, and hoped she realized that, although his attempts at teasing humans did not always meet with success. They didn't seem to understand his responses.

Alex merely replied, "Sorry."

"I have no siblings. My parents currently reside on the planet, except for the times my father must act in his capacity as an assistant ambassador to Earth. Vulcan is a dry world, made up of mountains and deserts. There are oceans, as well, but they are comprise less area than those on Earth."

Alex stopped him from droning on like a science lesson. "Spock, I know all that. I have been reading about your world, you know. I want to know about the people. What makes you tick?"

"As my people do not "tick", to what are you referring?"

"Ok, what makes Vulcans so different from humans? You pride yourself on being logical, but is there more to it than that?" Alex waited for his response, which he was mulling over before continuing.

"My people were a warrior race. We nearly exterminated each other, before one wise man deduced that only by embracing logic, would we survive. It took many generations for the ideals of that man, Surak, to take hold, and thus were we able to re-create our world."

"So you can fight, that much I've heard. But you are basically pacifists."

"Yes, this is true. However....." Spock didn't know if he should even broach the subject with this human he hadn't known very long, "the ideals are not innate. They must be taught from an early age." He remembered the slurs and insults of his youth. He stopped walking.

"What is it, Spock? Tell me. You can trust me, you know. We're roomies, and if you can't trust your roomie, whom can you trust?"

He stood stiffly, hands behind his back. "My parents are not both Vulcan. My mother is of Earth. She was a teacher here. She met my father and they later married. Of course, she moved to Vulcan, but as my father later became aide to the Vulcan ambassador to Earth, they visited here quite often. When I was growing up, the Vulcan children would take every opportunity to insult me, for what I assumed was attempt to elicit emotional responses from me. When I could take it no longer, I.....beat up one of my tormentors. I experienced shame for the first time, but my father did not berate as I expected. Later, I refused to be baited by their insults further. As I grew older, I thought I was more accepted, especially since my academic record was flawless. I applied at the Vulcan Science Academy, and was accepted. But not without one more reference to my human heritage."

Alex listened raptly to her companion, feeling very impressed and honoured to have such a roommate. She felt anger though, as he spoke of his harsh childhood.

"Mother only ever loved and supported me, in her human fashion. To hear her slandered in any way by personages of such high regard, only caused me to lose respect for the academy, and I declined the appointment. Of the three options I had considered for my life, only Star Fleet held any possible escape from prejudice. On Earth, I appeared to be only Vulcan, and therefore no one bothered me about being ......a half-breed. Here, my academic accomplishments are more important than where I come from."

"Wow, Spock, that is .....amazing. But you know, I'm glad you're here. We both seem to be seeking something more than what life handed us. I think we'll do ok," Alex said, smiling and nodding.

The two continued walking and talking, sharing their life goals and hopes for future assignments. Duty aboard a starship seemed to be a common dream. Alex felt that she had made a newfound friend. Spock was beginning to regard this human as the closest thing to a friend as he ever had. His decision to join Star Fleet might very well have been the best choice after all.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY

Alex awoke later than usual, as it was a Saturday, and the cadets were given free time many Saturdays. She felt a bit melancholy, because today was her birthday, and she wasn't at home to celebrate. Her mom would have awoken her with breakfast in bed. Later in the day, the family and a few of Alex's friends would gather at the house for supper, cake and presents. Then they would sit in the yard until dark, just spending time together. Not this year.

Spock saw that Alex did not seem her usual cheerful self. He inquired as to why. She only said that it was her birthday and she missed her family. "Going to the library," she tossed out. Then she left.

When she returned hours later, she noticed a small gift-wrapped box lying on her desk. She picked up the card attached to the box. It read: Since you cherish the gift of sharing, I thought you might appreciate this piece of Vulcan culture. I will tell you more later, as we dine at Seaside Point. See you soon, my friend.

Alex felt tears in her eyes. Seaside Point was a very nice restaurant near the pier. He must have saved quite a few credits. She opened the box, and pulled from it a necklace with a pendant on it made of silver and gold. It looked like a graduated circle intersected with a triangle that was topped by a diamond. He said it was representative of Vulcan culture. This would be interesting to hear.

At the restaurant, after they had ordered, Alex asked about the significance of the pendant.

"We call it IDIC. Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations. It represents an ideal. That in diversity, there are many possibilities from many variables. I thought you might appreciate its simplistic beauty."

"I love it, Spock," she said, as she fingered the pendant. "I do find it odd that your people are loathe to accept diversity they seem so eager to extol." She remembered Spock's story of the horrendous teasing by Vulcan children.

He said nothing, because he believed in what the symbol represented, but was not shown such consideration as a child. Still, the concept was laudable. "I'm sorry, Spock, I shouldn't have said that. It is beautiful in fact and in the ideal." She smiled at him, her eyes so lit with happiness, he could not look away.

The rest of the evening went wonderfully for the formerly depressed cadet. A group of waiters came out with a small cake and sang happy birthday to Alex. She blushed bright red, as Spock admitted under pressure that he had arranged it. He had asked another cadet about human birthday traditions, since his mother had never subjected him to such things. When he explained to the restaurant manager that he had wanted to make this evening special for his "date", the manager told Spock to leave it to him. Alex seemed pleased but he was entirely taken aback at the tears on her cheeks. Was she not happy after all?

"Spock," she explained, "when humans, especially females are happy, they cry. They cry when they're unhappy. In other words, they..just........cry. Don't worry about it. What you did was wonderful and I will never forget this."

They left after eating all the cake, mostly consumed by Alex, and walked through the park towards the academy grounds. Alex took Spock's arm and walked closer to him than she had before. Spock didn't know if it made him uncomfortable or not. He decided that to extricate himself might offend her.

Just before entering Cadet Gate, Alex pulled Spock around to face her. She looked into his guileless eyes, and impulsively hugged him. She pressed her lips against his, not for long, as she didn't want to spook or offend him. "Thank you so much, Spock, for a fabulous night. If it wasn't for you, my friend, I would have been one gloomy cadet."

"I believe the correct response is "you are welcome". I did not want you to feel neglected on your special day. I am pleased that everything went to your satisfaction."

"Spock, it couldn't have been any better.

The pair entered their quarters, to find a strange looking device sitting in the middle of the floor. Spock held up a hand, keeping Alex from taking another step. Suddenly, he pulled her forward by the wrist, bringing her right next to the metal...thing. Before she had the time to make any move, the device opened and dispensed confetti and streamers all around the room. Voices could be heard yelling "Happy birthday, Alex, from your fellow cadets in Blue Squad!" while a holographic image of Blue Squad lit the room.

Alex turned to look at Spock, whose face betrayed nothing. "You knew about this?"

He nodded. "I may have mentioned something to some people, and they may have taken it upon themselves to make this device. It was not my idea, technically."

"Oh, you.......you......Vulcan!" The smile on Alex's face was thank you enough for Spock. He decided that for some humans, it took very little to please them. And his roommate was just such a person.


	3. Chapter 3

**Spock experiences a human holiday with usual Vulcan appreciation. I do not own anything Star Trek, just borrowing Spock for a few. Hope you enjoy.**

**Different, yet so similar part 3**

WINTER BREAK

Alex was lying on her bed, trying to study for her finals, but she was too excited about going home to think about spacial dynamics. "So what are you planning for the winter break?" she asked Spock, who looked up from his tech manual.

"I had planned on staying here to study." Spock always seemed to have his head in a book, except for those times when she was able to divert him to some other activity.

Alex coughed but wasn't really surprised. "Spock, you can't stay here alone! You are coming home with me." Spock started to object but Alex cut him off. "I already talked to my folks and they agreed. We have the room....hey, you'll even get your own room." She knew how her untidiness annoyed him, although he refused to berate her for it. "I told them all about you and they'd love to meet you. They've never met a Vulcan before, not personally, I mean."

Spock raised his eyebrow as he always did when exasperated, his one concession to emotionalism. "Please, please, please?" Alex rolled off her bed and jumped onto Spock's, causing him to give up studying and close his book.

"If I agree to accompany you, will you allow me to finish studying? I also have finals to prepare for."

"Spock, you were born prepared. You know it all already. Studying is for people like me who get it, after about 20 replications. But you're going to come with me, and that's all I care about." Alex grinned and hugged him, then bounded off his bed. "Whooo hooo!" She shouted. "This is going to be the superest Christmas ever!!"

Spock shook his head at another of her inappropriate superlatives, but he allowed her the luxury of saying whatever came to her mind. He knew better than to argue the point. Any point. She wouldn't stop until she had her way, and oddly, he had no inclination to challenge her.

"Oh by the way, we do celebrate Christmas. I know it isn't fashionable in many places, and we don't really follow any particular religious dictates, but we eat a lot, exchange gifts, listen to music from the old days, and play games. Dad likes to win at Martian Poker, and we let him, just to warn you."

Gifts? Spock decided he would have to make a quick trip to pick up a gift for her parents. It would not be polite for him to appear at her home, empty-handed. Something his mother had taught him. Amanda Grayson had also explained the meaning of the Earth holiday Christmas to her son. He didn't quite understand it, but accepted it for its historical relevance. After all, Vulcan had its own celebrations, although humans would probably wonder why no one appeared to be celebrating.

******************************************************************************

The pair had arrived at Alex's home. She led the way in after the voice recognition lock opened. Alex was the only remaining child on Earth, her brothers being offworld. Two were working on merchant vessels, and the third was stationed with a mining colony. As she was their only daughter, and the youngest, it had been difficult for her folks to let her enlist in Star Fleet and move so far away.

Spock looked around at the warmly appointed home, and noticed the three-dimensional photos of Alex and her brothers as children sitting on a table. He examined each picture of his roommate's family in various poses, or at family functions, he surmised. Alex was a complex personality, yet a simplistic person with whom Spock allowed that in other circumstances he might have permitted himself a greater interest. The sound of his name pulled him from his own thoughts.

"Mom, Dad, this is Cadet Spock, my roommate at the Academy." She stood at Spock's side. "Spock, these are my folks, Brenda and David."

Spock shook her father's hand, and handed her mother the small gift he had purchased.

"Alex told me that you collect holiday ornaments. I thought that this would be an interesting addition to your collection."

"You didn't have to do that, Spock. Please, be welcome in our home." Brenda opened the gift-wrapped package to find a round ornament made of a crystalline substance. Spock showed her that if you tapped the side lightly, some invisible substance inside coalesced into a myriad of colours. She thanked him and added the ornament to the family tree that sat in the living room.

Spock looked at the intricately decorated tree. "My mother attempted to celebrate Christmas on Vulcan. She often lamented the lack of pine trees. But she still had her decorative objects saved from her childhood, which she would place in appropriate places around our home. Humans can be very sentimental, as you know." He looked at Alex as he said this. She winked in return.

"Come on, Spock, let me show you my home. You've seen the pictures. I saw you looking at them. Embarrassing but mom insists they be out where everyone can see them. We'll be back, Mom!" Alex led him to the backyard, where Alex showed him her tree, the giant oak that was calculated to be at least 300 years old. It had survived wars and plagues, and ended up on this bit of property that had been purchased by Alex's great-grandfather. Her dad had a swing added to a low but sturdy branch and there it hung even though Alex no longer lived there. She sat in it and started swinging, back and forth, as she spoke to Spock. "Didn't you ever play as a child?"

Spock stood behind Alex, and calculating the necessary force needed to attain optimal speed and lift, he pushed her. "For Vulcan children, education, deemed far more important, begins at an early age."

Alex stopped swinging and peered up at her stoic roommate. "It seems they blew it when they lost you. To Star Fleet, I mean. The Vulcan Science Academy had their chance."

Spock walked around the swing, and stood, hands behind his back. "If someone you cared about had been blamed for a failing in you, however without merit the accusation, would you accept any sort of honour from the one who insulted them?" The question in Alex's eyes prompted Spock to continue. "The Academy minsters felt that my mixed heritage, my human mother, was an impediment to my educational success. I proved them wrong by excelling in all proficiencies. My test scores were the highest for the application period. Yet, in the end, they could not look past the fact the my parents were not both Vulcan. They would accept me, but I knew that I would never be completely accepted for my intellectual achievements alone. In Star Fleet, where many species are given consideration for their potential contributions, I knew that I would have a place free of the taint of being half-Human.

"Wow, Spock, it must have been difficult. And your parents? They agreed? Your father...."

"My father allowed me the right of decision. My mother....she would be proud of anything I did well. Let us speak no more about it. I have accepted what my life will be. Whatever I want of it. No other consideration is important to me."

You tell 'em, Spock! Alex thought.

"Hey, kids, supper's waiting," Alex's mom called out from the back door.

"We'd better go in, Spock. It is getting chilly out. We're just lucky there's no snow yet." Alex wrapped her jacket tighter around her, thinking on how hard it must have been for her roommate to be a child on a planet that didn't accept every citizen for their contributions and not their birth status. Her heart went out to the young man walking stiffly beside her.

Brenda had prepared a traditional holiday feast, including several vegetarian plates for her daughter's roommate. He ate heartily, seeming to enjoy the meal. He was polite, answered questions when asked and acted the perfect guest. The family shared the electronic Christmas cards sent by Alex's brothers, who could not make it back home this year. Everyone laughed at their stories and jokes, some off-colour, which Spock didn't always get. Humour was not something he fully understood.

Later, when the family sat next to the Christmas tree, Spock also sat on the floor. Gifts were distributed, some met with laughter or squeals of delight. Then Alex's mom passed a box to Spock, who accepted it with his usual stoicism.

"Go on, open it!" Alex commanded. She watched as her unperturbed friend unwrapped the box, to find a beautifully hand knitted sweater. Spock examined the fine handiwork, the artistry in colour selection, and how each complimented the other perfectly.

"Don't you like it?" Alex asked. "Mom started working on it the minute I told her you were coming. San Francisco can get chilly in winter, or summer for that matter."

"It is a fine gift, Brenda. Thank you. You are quite talented."

Alex took the sweater from his hands and held it up to him. "I think it'll fit, mom." The happiness that her family had in each other made Spock all the more aware of the differences in her life and his growing up. Not to say that his was deficient in any way. His family life was as expected. It was just different. He was glad he had come along with Alex today. The opportunity to study a human family intrigued him.

That night, Alex had kissed her parents goodnight, and led Spock up to his room. "I hope you had a good day."

"Yes, I did. You are most fortunate in parents. I will enjoy getting to know them better, before we return to the academy. Good night, Alex." He turned to go into his room, leaving Alex standing there, hoping he was telling the truth. Of course he is, she thought. Vulcans cannot lie, or so she had heard.

****************************************

The next few days were filled with familial fun and togetherness. Martian Poker was on the agenda one evening, and Spock let Alex's dad win, although by his calculations, he could have won many times over. But to please Alex, he did not play his best, so to allow her father to win, as she had indicated everyone did. David seemed pleased at his good fortune.

One day, everyone awoke to a few inches of snow. Spock marveled at the white stuff, having no experience of it on Vulcan. He was feeling the texture of it in his hands, when something hit him in the back. He swung around to see Alex suppressing a giggle. Apparently he had fallen victim to a snowball. His raised eyebrow and penetrating stare told Alex to run. Spock compacted the snow already in his hands, and mentally calculated direction and speed. He threw the snowball, watching it sail through the air and hit its intended target. Alex fell to the ground, laughing hysterically. Spock ran to her, seeing if she had been injured by his frozen missile. Sure that she was ok, he held out his hand to her, pulling her up from the ground.

Brushing snow from her clothing, she said, "Being Vulcan gives you too much an advantage in a snowball fight, Spock. Does everything have to be a calculation for you? Try missing once in awhile. Come on, mom might have some hot cocoa. Ever had a marshmallow?" She entwined her arm in his and they walked toward the door.

***********************************

The holiday was over and it was back to the academy for the two friends. Good byes were given, with hugs and weeping. Spock stood by, watching but saying nothing. Alex's dad shook his hand heartily, thanking him for coming and sharing the holiday with the family. Spock offered his thanks and allowed Alex's mom to give him a small hug. Alex continued waving even as the taxi left for the transport station, and her parents were no longer in view. She turned around in her seat and sighed. "I miss them already." Realizing the fun was over, Alex moaned. "Finals scores."

They had taken their exams before holiday leave started, but scores were not to be given until everyone's return. The new semester would start thereafter. "Do you doubt that you passed your finals?" Spock queried.

Alex thought about it and answered, "You helped me a lot, so I guess I should say no. Still, being human means to doubt, even when you think you've done well. We'll have to wait and see. Although, I know you did well. You can't fail, Spock. It's just not in your genes." She smiled but kept her head down, trying not to laugh. She noticed that Spock, out of deference for her mother, had worn the gifted sweater. He really did look quite handsome in it, not that she would tell him. Alex was content on how her parents had accepted her roommate so easily. And he made himself fit in with her family too. Her respect for Spock was growing.

**************************************

Spock and Alex were lying or sitting on their respective beds, looking at the datapad each held in their hands. Finals results. Alex tossed hers on her desk. "Can't look tonight, because if it's bad, I'll never get to sleep."

"Will not knowing also cause you a sleepless night?" Spock asked. He picked up the datapad and tossed it at Alex. She caught it with perfect reflex action. Then, she just stared at it. After sighing more times than Spock cared to count, she finally open the message and read. Spock waited for her to tell him either she had passed, or mentally prepared to duck the flying datapad as she sailed it toward a wall. She did not toss it. Instead, she scanned the information and chuckled. "I passed everything! Quantum physics, spatial engineering, warp theory, everything!" She jumped up and spun around the room, finally leaning forward, grabbing her knees. "Whoo hoo....that was some blasted nightmare. How did you do?"

Spock opened his, reading the message within. "All perfect scores, of course."

Ales sat next to him, taking the datapad and scanning it. "Yep, all perfects. Quantum physics, perfect, warp theory, perfect, advanced chemistry, perfect. You know, Spock, you're one dull cadet. You're too....perfect." He peered at her, conveying did she dare say it, a startled look? "I am joking, Spock. I'm glad you did...perfect. At least now we can relax for like a total of 5 minutes." As usual, she was exaggerating. But he knew what she meant. The first round was over. Now came the hard part. Second levels.


	4. Chapter 4

**Two more screenshots: Alex makes a dumb request. She later suffers a loss. Spock doesn't fully understand grief, having never lost a loved one. Will he learn from his human roommate about sorrow?**

**Different, yet so similar part 4**

A PAINFUL LESSON

"Come on, Spock, show me. Please? I won't tell anyone."

"I cannot. It would be....unseemly." The Vulcan was determined to stand his ground.

"I just want to see how Vulcans do it. Do it to me, Spock, pleeeease!"

"Very well. I must warn you, however, there may be some residual pain."

"Now how much pain could it......," Alex's voice trailed off as Spock grasped the side of her neck, and she collapsed like a bag of synthetic cement. Quick reflexes on Spock's part kept Alex from falling to the floor. He collected her limp form in his arms and placed her on her bed. She was out cold. He brushed a lock of hair from her face, and went back to his studies.

A few moments later, Alex started to come around. "Oh, man, that was not nice. My neck feels like my head just did a 360." She tried in vain to rub the ache from the affected area.

"I did warn you," Spock said with little sympathy. He knew he had no choice but to comply with her demand, or he would have no peace. She had to be shown that this action was a weapon of sorts, and not something to be played with. Perhaps her curiosity would now be placated.

"Is that something you can teach anybody? I'd love to learn how to do that."

Spock turned to look at his friend, who was moving her head around, trying to find a position to hold it in that did not hurt. "It is too difficult to teach someone unknowledgeable in detailed anatomy. You must know not only the right pressure point, but the amount of pressure to use so that you will not accidently kill your victim. It would be best to confine yourself to weapons such as phasers."

"Speaking of which," Alex remembered, "we have phaser training next week. You know, I was thinking that using a phaser is one thing, but to use it against a living being.....I mean, when it's on 'kill' Spock, could you kill?" Alex leaned back on her bed, waiting to hear what he would say.

"Killing is an unpleasant remedy to most situations, but may be necessary in some circumstances. As Star Fleet officers, there is always the chance that we must defend ourselves or others....."

"Spock, no! I meant, could YOU kill? You're a pacifist, after all."

"I would prefer not to be in that situation, no. But if all else fails, I would....hope....that I would make a rational decision and do what I had to, to survive."

Alex nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, me too. They can teach us the use of weapons, but can they make it easy to use them against living beings?"

Spock replied, "I am sure that the psychology of weapons use will be included in the practical training as well. Until then, there is no reason to worry about it."

"Right," Alex said, but she couldn't stop thinking about pointing a phaser at someone and watching as their body flared in a white hot heat and vanished. Could she kill? Could she order someone else to kill? Maybe she'd visit a counselor before training, and have a talk with them. She wanted to be sure of her feelings, before she ever got into that situation.

SORROW

Spock and Alex were spending time studying. Neither spoke much because both had difficult courses and knew that each would need privacy in order to assimilate what they were reading. Not that Spock would have trouble, Alex thought. That was her problem.

"I may go to lab later on, Spock. Want me to bring anything back for you?" Alex would often sneak snacks into the room after hours. How she obtained them, Spock never asked.

"No, thank you. I think I will continue studying until I go to sleep."

Alex shrugged, knowing in advance what he would say. She never recalled a time where she had caught him eating in their quarters. She returned to her tech manual.

There was a knock on the door, and Alex got up to answer it. A young cadet handed her a small datapad and walked away. She opened the message and started to read. At the sound of sudden cry, Spock looked up to see Alex completely crumbled, the datapad lying on the floor. He quickly rose up from the bed and walked to Alex, gently taking her into his arms. He felt her heaving body against him. She was sobbing uncontrollably now.

Between sobs, Spock heard two words, "Jeff" and "dead". Alex clung to Spock while he merely held her. Suddenly, Alex pushed at his chest, muttered the word 'no', and ran out of the room. Spock picked up the dropped datapad and read the message.

It said "Sweetheart, we received bad news from his parents that Jeff was killed in action three days ago. His ship had been attacked by Klingons. That's all we really know for now. We weren't sure if his parents would notify you personally, or not, so Daddy and I decided we would let you know. I am so sorry to tell you this news. We'll keep you informed on when the memorial service will be. Hopefully, you'll be able to get away for a few days and come home. Daddy and I love you."

Spock didn't know whether to go after her or leave her alone. He knew that Jeff was Alex's long distance boyfriend, from back home. According to Alex, he had joined Star Fleet a few years earlier and now served aboard the USS Rampart along the border between Federation and Klingon space. No doubt, news of the attack would be filtering into the academy any time now. Spock wasn't sure what to say to his roommate when she did return. He knew the standard condolences, but this was his friend, and he wanted to be of more help than just spouting acceptable phrases.

****************

About an hour had passed, when Alex returned. The door slid open and she walked in, her arms wrapped around herself, utter despair on her face. She looked up at Spock who stood still, hands behind his back, waiting. Alex spoke quietly, "I'm sorry, Spock. I didn't mean to push you away like that. I was afraid."

"Afraid? That I would not understand your sorrow?" he asked.

"No. Nothing like that." Alex sat on her bed, hands clasped in her lap. "I was afraid that I'd scare you away. I know Vulcans can be uncomfortable around extreme emotionalism."

Spock looked at her, puzzlement showing on his face. "I only wanted to comfort you, Alex. I have lived with you long enough to accept your emotional outbursts."

Alex looked up again, staring deeply into his warm brown eyes. "You read the datapad. If the word friend is in the Vulcan dictionary, that's what you've been to me." She lowered her head, tears flowing down her cheeks. Spock continued to observe Alex, watching for any sign that she would lose her composure to such a degree as to need his comfort.

Alex rose and went over to the stoic Vulcan. She embraced Spock, who allowed the hug. "I don't know if it's really even hit me fully yet. It may get worse later, when it's more real. Right now, I feel like I'm in a dream."

Spock brushed tear-dampened hair from her face. The slightest smile showed on his lips. "Warning taken," he said. "You should rest. Tomorrow we will find out if you may get permission to go home. For now, sleep."

Alex turned towards the bathroom to get ready for bed. In a few minutes, she returned and lay on her bed. She didn't say anything for awhile.

Spock also readied for bed, but when he entered the room, he saw Alex lying on her side, facing away from him. He heard her softly crying. Without a word, he came over, sat on the side of the bed, and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Alex turned over. Tears streaked her face. "You know, Spock, I don't even know if we would have married. Our careers with Star Fleet meant everything to us." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Long distance relationships rarely work. But we'd known each other for so long. If we didn't get assigned to the same ship, we'd never see each other. It just didn't seem to matter, and we thought we had time to decide." That statement caused a renewed flowing of tears. "We thought we had time."

Spock listened as Alex rambled on, until at last she grew silent. She turned back onto her side in a loose fetal position, hugging herself. Spock didn't move. He listened for the steady breathing that would indicate she was asleep. Instead, he heard barely discernible sounds of her crying. He made a decision, and lay on the bed against her back. He slipped an arm under her head and felt her snuggle against his warmth, her head beneath his chin. His other arm he draped over her waist. Alex slipped her hand into his, entwining their fingers.

While Spock lay next to Alex, he listened to the steady inhale and exhale of her breath. He had never lost anyone truly close to him. And if he had, he trusted that he would not show the pain of loss. But he knew he would still feel it. Humans had no compunction about showing their feelings. On Vulcan, such a thing was deemed shameful. It was not that they had no feelings, a misconception commonly held about Vulcans by humans and other species. It was viewed as gauche to show them openly, even to oneself. Spock had considered studying Kohlinahr, whereby one would use such meditative self-command, that all emotions were purged. He had decided against that. His mother had said she would not be offended if he had chosen this path, but in the end, he could not go through with it. He was not prepared to lose all emotions, even if he did not show them.

Spock lay next to Alex until he finally heard steady breathing, and knew she was asleep. He quietly slipped out of her bed, and picking up the loose blanket at the foot, gently spread it over the sleeping form. He glanced over at his friend one more time, satisfied that she had not awakened.

As he lay in his own bed, he tried to imagine what it would be like to lose someone close to him.

What did grief feel like? Did the closeness of the person lost make a difference to the level of grief one felt? His thoughts finally became less tangible as he too fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter will actually continue from the previous one, rather than being a random screenshot. This will be a 3 part arc. Alex's loss gets the best of her, but she has help in someone who knows how to reach her. I do not own Star Trek. I'm just a fan. Enjoy.**

**Different, yet so similar part 5**

THE 5 LEVELS OF GRIEF

Alex felt nothing, as she wandered from class to class. Since returning to the academy after the memorial services, her routine remained the same. Wake up, go to classes, come home, go to bed.. She refused all invitations from the members of Blue Squad to join them in their typical weekend amusements. Her class assignments went undone. And she refused to seek any help.

Spock noticed this, but wasn't sure how to help. He consulted an academy counselor, who told him that for humans, there were several levels of grief. Most people, when confronted by the death of a loved one, experience sorrow, denial and anger, before finally reaching acceptance, if they are able to come to terms with their loss. Spock listened to the counselor, trying to imagine what Alex was going through. If he was to help her, he would have to know what she was feeling.

**********************************

Phaser practice was a class that most cadets looked forward to. All officers and non-coms had to be trained in weaponry, the very basic being how to handle a phaser in all its forms. Generally, targeting wasn't the issue, as all you had to do was point and fire, and if that failed, use the horizontal strafing method. That pretty much hit anything within 100 feet.

Spock was right in saying that the psychology of the use of weapons was the preliminary, but most cadets barely stayed awake in those classes. They all wanted to hold a phaser in their hands and begin target practice. Unfortunately, they still had one more session of classes to get through, but at least that one meant learning the construction of the type-1 and type 2 hand phasers, and the phaser rifles. They dismantled inactive units to learn how they worked, what and where the power source was, and the various strength levels. By the time they finished these courses, each cadet would know how to repair a unit, if possible, and to utilize its many functions.

Alex seemed to perk up during these classes, enough so that Spock thought she was mending mentally. She seemed very eager to start target practice.

**********************************

Spock, Alex, and several members of Blue Squad were standing in their assigned firing cubicles, type-2 phasers in hand. The hall had an automated mobile targeting system that would keep track of their individual hits. On orders from the instructor, each cadet started firing at the moving targets. Spock's vision, being superior, made the most hits. The others did not do badly, but it was Alex everyone stopped to watch. She was as in a trance, aiming and firing without slowing. Her demeanor was so intense that Spock stopped to look more closely at his roommate. He became concerned as he noticed that her eyes seemed almost glazed over, not blinking, just staring, as each target flew by and was dimmed by her hit. He left his cubicle and went into hers. She seemed not to notice he was even there. The other cadets were now fascinated by the robot-like shooter in their midst.

The instructor walked over from his viewing position, and also entered Alex's cubicle. "Cadet, stop firing. Cadet!" He placed a hand on Alex's shoulder. She spun around, pointing the phaser right at him.

"Alex!" was all Spock said. He quickly grabbed the phaser from her hand, and gave it to the instructor, who said, "Cadet, report to my office at 0900 hours tomorrow. Leave the hall.....now!"

"Sir, may I walk the cadet to our quarters? I know what's wrong, and I wish to help,' Spock offered.

The instructor nodded, and turned back to the now stunned cadets, attempting to get them back to the task at hand.

Spock took Alex's arm and led her from the shooting hall. "Alex, are you alright?"

Alex had come out of her near-zombie state, and felt mortified by her actions. She had started shooting at targets, and found she could not quit.

Once they were back in their room, Alex spoke. "Spock, I......I don't know what happened to me back there. I just started shooting at the targets, and I kept thinking how I wanted them dead."

Spock look taken aback. "The targets?"

"No, the Klingons. I started thinking of the targets....as Klingons. Am I crazy?"

Spock led Alex to her bed, sat her down on it, and knelt at her feet. He looked up into her distraught face, and answered, "I do not think that you are mentally impaired. I believe that you are suffering trauma, due to your recent loss. It is quite normal to feel anger at the ones you believe to be responsible for that loss."

"But Spock, I lost it back there. I may get kicked out of the academy for this."

Spock took a breath. "If you wish, I will explain to the instructor....."

"No, I'll do that, tomorrow morning. Appointment, remember? Maybe all they'll do is send me to counseling." Alex lay down and closed her eyes. Spock left her there and exited through the sliding door. He decided that for what he had in mind, he would have to meditate for awhile.

**********************************

Alex was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, when Spock reentered their quarters. "Hello, Alex," he said. "Phillip, Marcy and D'Jian asked after you today." No response. "They wanted you to join them at Tandy's Bar this evening. That is, if you had finished your weekly assignments." Still no response. "Alex..................."

"Will you please leave me alone!" she yelled in reply.

Spock grabbed both of Alex's hands in his, holding tight even as she tried to pull away. He pulled her into a sitting position.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Let me go!"

He held on tighter. "There is no point in struggling. You know that I have 5 times your strength. You will tell me what is wrong. Alex, you haven't been yourself these past weeks. Yet you refuse to trust me. You ask for trust and offer none in return. Come with me, now. I'm going to help you, whether you wish it or not." He dragged a less than cooperative Alex out of their quarters, and led her, all the while protesting, to a small garden rarely used by anyone on the academy grounds. Spock would regularly come here to meditate in peace.

Alex was not happy. But when she saw where he had led her, she stopped fighting him. "Why are we here, Spock?"

"I am endeavoring to help you deal with the loss you have experienced. But I must know what you are feeling. If you are willing, I will mind-meld with you. We will share our thoughts."

A shocked look overcame Alex's face. She pulled her hands from Spock's and turned away. He came up behind her. "Will you trust me? You once asked me to trust you. Trust is what binds us together as friends." He turned her around to face him, and tilted her chin up so that he could see her face. "Will you trust me?"

Alex sighed and nodded. "What do we do?"

Spock indicated for her to sit on the ground. When both were comfortable, Spock explained what he would be doing. "When our minds join, the barriers will fall. I will hear your thoughts, but you will also hear mine." The look on Alex's face told Spock that he should not go too deeply into the intensity this action would have for both parties. He would not attempt this with just anyone, unless he was completely at ease doing so. This was important for them both. "Are you ready?"

Alex nodded. Spock reached out with his hand, fingers extended, and placed the first 3 of them on Alex's face. He closed his eyes as he reached into her mind, sensing on the surface, her confusion at her actions today. He delved deeper, and saw her more recent experiences, the academy, the recent days, her sorrow. This caused him to open his eyes. He went deeper still into her subconscious. Her youth, like movie clips, unfolded in his mind. Spock saw her playing with a young boy, her best friend Jeffrey. The man she mourned was then a boy. Spock felt the affection Alex felt for him. Later scenes showed the two dating, spending time together, making love, saying good-bye as Jeff left for the academy. The scenes continued to move through his consciousness, as he assimilated the feelings from each moment in Alex's life. He was suddenly struck by a white hot coldness. This was her grief, intense, blinding to all logic, and below that, something else. Hatred. Hatred for those who killed Jeff. Spock felt overwhelmed by the strong emotions coming in waves from the mind of his friend he could not stop them flooding his soul with hatred hatred for Klingons must stop them kill them all kill them...........

"Jeff!" Spock removed his fingers from Alex's face. The strength of her feelings had become unbearable to him. Alex exhaled as the bond was broken. The residual hatred lingered in both, but Spock was better able to sublimate it. "Now that I know what you feel, we can attempt to make the grief and hatred less important to you. By reducing the impact..."

"I don't want to forget, Spock!"

"You won't forget anything, Alex. You will learn to....manage it. It will no longer control you. If you wish, we may proceed."


	6. Chapter 6

**Humans think that sex is the most intimate form of bonding. Vulcans know otherwise. In this part 3 of the arc, Spock tries to help Alex manage her grief. I've tried to impart what a mind-meld is like, since we only got to see them from outside. Even watching old episodes of TOS, it was never delved into very deeply.**

**I don't own Star Trek. This is just for fun. Enjoy!**

**Different, yet so similar part 6**

Spock sat on the grassy earth opposite Alex. His voice was gentle, wanting her to be as comfortable as possible He spoke softly. "A mind-meld is not something to be taken lightly. The mental barriers won't exist between us. I will know your mind, as you will know mine. I am going to merge our thoughts as one, so that together, we can manage your grief and anger. I know what you are feeling now, Alex. You cannot continue to function while these feelings go unchecked."

Alex bowed her head, blinking back the tears. "I know."

"Are you ready then?" When Alex nodded, Spock placed his fingers on the side of her face, and closed his eyes. "My thoughts to your thoughts. Our minds...are moving closer. Closer. Our thoughts are becoming one."

Alex felt within her brain, the logical presence of her Vulcan friend.

_Spock, I feel you inside my mind. _

_Alex, share your pain with me. I will feel what you feel, know what you know. _

_Spock, I ...loved...him. I thought we had time. His life was taken from him for no good reason._

Spock felt that white hot coldness once again. He tried to deflect it, so that it would not become a permanent part of him. It penetrated his being, filling him with hate. The sadness was so profound, that his emotional stability felt compromised. His eyes stung with unshed tears. _Alex, release the pain. You must let go of the sorrow. The anger will always be a part of you, but it will no longer control you. Acknowledge it. Accept it. You will never control it until you are able to do that._

Alex tried to accept Jeff's death. She tried not to think about the bulkhead giving way, allowing an open space big enough for the air to leak out. Too quickly for the emergency seals to temporarily mend the break. She tried not to imagine him gasping for air, and finding none. The image of his dying was one that tortured her dreams for days after she'd heard the news.

Spock knew about Alex's dreams. _He is at peace now. Let go of the images. They cannot do anything to him any longer._

_I can't. It hurts too much._

Alex felt the comforting thoughts of Spock surround her, embracing her like a warm blanket.

_Release the pain. Confront the anger within you._ _Accept it._ He repeated it like a chant, wanting her to release the negative emotions preventing her from moving on with her life.

Alex spoke to Jeff in her thoughts, as if he were standing there before her. _Jeff, I'll always love you, because you're a part of me. The ones who killed you didn't know you. They didn't know how much hurt they were causing. I won't forgive them anytime soon. But for now, they are no longer important to me. The hate I feel for them will not control me anymore_.

_Perhaps, someday, I will be able to forgive._ _But for now, know that I love you and miss you, and will always remember what we had._

Alex felt more at peace than she had in weeks. But she felt something new. Images of a small boy. A Vulcan boy. She heard taunting voices in her mind, and recognized emotions similar to the ones she had dealt with. Sorrow and anger. She heard the words that cut to her heart.

_TRAITOR .....................................WHORE_

But it was not her heart that ached. It was Spock's. Alex was feeling her friend's emotions. Raw, hurting, and buried deep inside his psyche. The images that flashed through her mind were of children, taunting with ugly, hateful words. No emotion was behind the words, but they stung the lone boy nonetheless. Now the rage was his. Alex saw the moment play out as in a recording, with confusion and violence. Another image, this time she saw the day he was accepted to the Vulcan Science Academy. The Head Minister both praised and slandered as in one breath. Spock looked to his father, who said nothing in her defense. The anger returned after years of dormancy.

_I must decline_.

He was turning his back on his people and their ways. Alex felt the briefest spark of his personal triumph, seeing through his thoughts, the face of his father. He would not only decline the appointment, he would deny it all. His life was not here anymore. She would understand, as she always understood. He was not leaving her. He was living for her.

_Father didn't really love her. It was logical to marry her, but there was no feeling behind the action. He married her, had a son with her, yet he did not love her. Mother loved him completely, but he could not return her feelings._

Alex felt his sadness. His sadness for his mother. His anger rose towards his father, and every other Vulcan who thought of her as inferior for being Human. He, Spock, was a part of her. If she was less, than he was less. But he was not. And she was not. He was more for her being his mother. He knew that. Why couldn't they see it? He did not need their approval. He would ask for none.

Alex felt a new emotion, one of serenity. The anger lay dormant and buried once more.

So this was acceptance. _We are at peace now_. We will never have to be angry again. Everything that was, is no more. There is no pain, no sorrow, only acceptance and clarification. _We never have to feel anger again._

Alex felt herself rising to the surface of consciousness, Spock by her side. Together, they burst forth from darkness into light, and from the light into daylight. Both opened their eyes, to see one another, Alex smiling, Spock with one eyebrow up in his own self-satisfied fashion. He slowly removed his fingers from her face.

"Are you alright?" he asked, watching for her reaction carefully.

Alex looked around her, seeing the beauty of this garden for the first time. She laughed aloud, saying, "I am now. Thank you, Spock." She reached out and lay her hand over his. He did not pull away. "I know how to handle it. You know what I was going through, don't you? And I know what you went through. No secrets between us, my friend. I want you to know something. You belong not just to one world, but two! Of course, Vulcans and Humans are..... different. But not so much that you can't enjoy both halves of what you are inside? What those children said to you years ago, they were wrong. You have a place in this universe. You have a great gift. I want to be here to see you use it to full advantage. Therefore, I hope we'll be friends for many, many years. Think we can?"

Spock rose, and holding out his hand, pulled Alex up off the ground. "Of course. I would expect nothing else." He noticed that his friend seemed to have a renewed strength. She actually seemed happy again. She walked around the garden, touching the flowers, running her hand through ivy growing along the wall, and smiled the entire time. She returned to stand in front of Spock. He stood still, hands behind his back, but not in a way that could be construed as being closed off. He was quite open to her, Alex knew that instinctively, a residual feeling from the mind-meld perhaps?

"Spock, I know now how important it is to use every opportunity one has, to let the people they care about know that they're loved. We can't assume that time is always on our side. The old cliche, live each day as if it were your last, really applies. We both have overcome grief and sorrow. I let mine overwhelm me, you denied yours. Where you understand what it feels like, I now know how to control mine." Alex stood on tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek, then hugged him tightly. "I love you," she said.

Spock returned her hug, hesitantly. He wasn't expecting this declaration from her.

"You are the dearest friend I have. I just wanted you to know that." Alex turned and left the garden.

Spock relaxed, now that he knew the intent of her words. He left the garden, and followed her back to the dorm. The mind-meld was successful. He knew about human grief as a result, and Alex seemed more at peace than she had since hearing of Jeff's death. Maybe now, concentration on classes and assignments would be the only things encountered this last half of the first year. Next year, they would not be plebes anymore, and the hard work would really begin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Spock and Alex see more of their future life in Star Fleet, that is, if Alex has a future there. **

**Alex gets a surprise invitation, and future fun is in store for the Blue Squad.**

**I do not own anything Star Trek, just having some fun.**

**Different, yet so similar part 7**

Alex lay sleeping, or rather, pretended to be sleeping, until Spock, standing over her bed, told her she needed to make her appointment. Alex was reluctant to get up. "It doesn't matter. They're going to kick me out, and nothing I say is going to make a bit of difference."

Spock grabbed her wrist, pulling her up from the prone position, even as she begged him to stop. "By not appearing at this appointment, you will be giving them every reason to dismiss you...permanently. You must get ready." He was not giving up. Alex would need to state her case with her instructor if she expected to remain in Star Fleet.

"You know, this is becoming a habit with you. Stop trying to get me out of bed all the time!"

Spock stood with his arms folded in front of his chest. "I will not move from here until you do as I request."

"That's a request, he says. Alright, alright. What time is it?"

"It is precisely 0813 hours." Spock could have given her the exact seconds as well, but knew that the extra bit of information was unnecessary. As he expected, she cried 'Oh my God!' and jumped out of the bed, heading for the closet. She grabbed a clean uniform, went into the bathroom, and within 8 minutes, exited, ready to go.

"Ok, Alex, breathe. I'm going to faint, I just know it." She was visibly shaking, so Spock stood on front of her, and placed his hands on either shoulder.

"Alex, is a career in Star Fleet important enough to fight for it? You have the capability to not only do well, but to excel in whatever you put your mind to. You have a great deal to offer." The slightest smile appeared on his lips. "Besides, how will we remain friends if you go back home now?"

Alex reached up and clasped one of the hands lying on her shoulder. "You're right, of course. I wish you could be there, but I have to take care of this myself. I better get going."

"I will wait for you in the break lounge," Spock said reassuringly.

The two left the dorm and headed outside, and down the steps. Spock went off in one direction, while Alex headed for the lecture hall. They both looked back, Spock nodding and Alex giving him a small salute.

***********************************

Alex stood at attention in front of the desk of her weapons instructor. He pretended not to notice her, busily doing nothing, as Alex could easily tell. It was a waiting game any cadet recognized when being reprimanded. She stayed at attention, face forward, blank of any expression.

"Cadet, sit down please."

_Finally_, she thought. She took a seat in the chair directly to the left of her, sitting ramrod straight. She didn't want him to think she was taking any of this less than serious.

"Cadet, I've checked your file, and you have an exemplary record so far. Your grades are excellent, you assignments are always turned in on time, and your extracurricular duties are always completed without complaint. Your other instructors have only the highest praise for you. Do you an explanation for your behavior yesterday?"

Alex lowered her head, counted to three, and looked him in the eye. "Yes, sir, I do. What happened was a momentary lapse due to stress. I lost my fiancé on the USS Rampart, sir."

For a moment, Alex could see sympathy in his eyes. "Yes, the Klingon attack. I'm sorry, Cadet. I wasn't aware...why didn't you go to the counselor?"

"I'm too stubborn for that, sir. I thought I could handle it. My roommate, Cadet Spock, attempted to convince me to go, and in fact, he did go on his own, to see if he could...help me. When I was in target practice yesterday, I sort of started thinking of the targets as Klingons." She lowered her head again, knowing how stupid that sounded and she didn't want him to see how red her face was. "Cadet Spock counseled me, sir. In the Vulcan manner. He said they call it a mind-meld. Using this technique, he was able to help me handle the anger I was feeling."

"Mind-meld," said the instructor thoughtfully. "I have heard of that, but never met anyone who has gone through it. And you say it helped you?"

"Yes, sir. If I may speak freely, I feel like a new person. It's not that I have forgotten, and I do admit that I have no love for Klingons, but I'm ready to get back to work. That is, if I'm allowed to stay."

Alex looked at the instructor with hopeful eyes, waiting for a decision.

He took a few moments longer than she would have wished, but finally said, "You did point a fully charged phaser at me."

"And I am so sorry about that. I wouldn't have shot you." Alex tried to sound sincere, not knowing if she would have or not. Her state of mind was so erratic, that she would not have trusted herself to act rationally.

"Let's no put that to the test. Very well, Cadet, I will allow you to remain in Star Fleet, but I want you to know, commit any such act again, and you'll be flying home on the first shuttle I can find transportation for you." He stood and held out his hand to Alex. "We'll just keep this between us, Cadet. No need for a Board of Inquiry."

She shook the hand, smiling broadly. "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir! I won't mess up again, I promise you."

"We will put that to the test. Dismissed, Cadet."

Alex stood at attention for a moment, then turned on her heel and left the office. As soon as she was far enough away, she took off running.

************************************

Alex entered the break lounge, looking for the one person she longed to see most. He was there, as promised, waiting for her. The look on her face told him she had been allowed to stay. Humans were just not able to hide their feelings like his own people were. If it had been he, no one would be able to tell if he had been allowed to stay, or if he had been dismissed, until he announced it.

"Spock, it's ok, I can stay!" Her laughter and unabashed joy touched his heart. But he merely said, "I am happy for you. Congratulations."

Alex spun around like a top, arms out. When she stopped, she stood in front of her friend. "It's like having a new lease on life. And I owe it all to you. You helped me, probably better than any counselor could have." Alex paused, then with a faint smile, said, "It'll be kind of strange, knowing what I know about you. It won't mess up our friendship, will it?"

Spock did something he'd never done before, with any human female. He reached out and with his forefinger, touched Alex's cheek, running it down to her chin. With the barest of smiles, he chucked it. Alex started laughing, knowing that everything was going to be alright.

***********************************

Alex ran up the steps to Cadet Hall, and in her excitement, nearly knocked over several cadets. "Sorry," she called out, continuing on her breakneck way. Some scattered, lest they be knocked over themselves. She scanned every open room she passed, until she found who she was looking for.

"Marcy, D'Jian, did you hear?" Her friends looked at her as if she were crazy. "The posting. Don't you guys read anything?"

"If you mean the tour schedule, yes we saw it," D'Jian said, suppressing her own excitement just to annoy her friend.

Marcy played along. "So we get to tour a starship, take said starship to a starbase, then on to a space station. Is that the one you mean? Yeah, we read all about it."

Alex couldn't believe her friends could be so blase. They were to be permitted aboard a real starship. It was her life's dream come true. This was what she joined Star Fleet for. Not to be assigned to a starbase or space station. No, she wanted a shipboard assignment.

Unable to maintain the joke, the young women broke out laughing and hugged the dumbfounded Alex. "We are looking forward to this just as much as you are, Alex. This will be the best part of first year. Where's Spock? Has he heard?"

"I'm sure he has. He always seems to know things before anyone else. Let's go find him."

The three left the break lounge and went in search of Spock. When they found him, all three started gushing about the field trip that would highlight the last few weeks of their year as plebes. Phillip also appeared, and the yammering started all over again. Spock was looking forward to this final assignment of the year, but wouldn't indulge in the overly emotional outbursts of his companions. He waited patiently for the excitement to die down.

When the others had left, Alex went over to Spock, saying, "I know you're as excited about this as the rest of us. And don't try to hide your feelings from me. Remember, I've been inside your brain." She lightly tapped his forehead. Spock merely looked skyward.

The pair turned back toward the dormitory, walking slowing, saying nothing, until Spock broke the silence. "My parents will be arriving on Earth in a few days. I would very much like you to meet them, Alex."

"Your parents? All the way from Vulcan?"

"Since that is where they are from, the question would seem superfluous. My father will be assisting the ambassador, and my mother thought she would take the opportunity to see me while here. It would please me if you would join us for dinner so that I may introduce you to them."

"I would be honoured, Spock." Alex began walking again, Spock following alongside. "Do you realize that, someday, your father may be ambassador? With you in Star Fleet, well, that will make you the son of a very important person. Think it will make any difference to your career? I mean, imagine it, Commander Spock, son of Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan," she said, waving her hand across the air in front of her.

Spock looked at her, his eyebrow raised in question. "Commander?"

"So I jumped a little further into the future."

"Why not captain," asked Spock.

"Not that far!" Alex said, jokingly. "Hm, so the Vulcan has ambition." When Spock looked at her with barely disguised surprise, she winked, and said, "Look, Spock, I have to get to the library to finish some assignments that I...got behind on, if you recall. We'll talk more later. I am so excited to meet your folks though. Thank you so much for asking me. See you later." Alex took off running.

Spock was pleased that she was taking her studies seriously once more. He did not want to see his friend ejected from the service, and sent home. He knew that this was the life that she chose. Nothing else would suit. His thoughts went back to his parents. He would call his mother soon, and set a date and time to meet them for dinner. He hoped the meeting would go well, and that his parents liked his human roommate. He also hoped that his father was more accepting of his enlistment in Star Fleet. Spock didn't think he would ever be able to prove to Sarek that this was his best life choice, but he would do his best to prove it with his accomplishments. Spock walked slowly back to the dorm, hands behind his back. In any case, he, Spock, was content with his decision. And that's all that mattered.

********************************************************************************************************************

Author's Note: I decided to make a slight change, since I could not find any information per se on Sarek's ambassadorship. In this alternate timeline (in my story), he is an assistant to the ambassador, when he met and married Amanda Grayson. I feel that it would have made it more difficult for someone higher up in Vulcan society to marry an offworlder. I imagine that he becomes ambassador before Spock graduates from the academy, or shortly thereafter. Hope no one minds that I did this.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alex gets to meet Spock's parents, who are visiting San Francisco on embassy business. It won't be exactly like the holiday visit Spock had with Alex's family. Will she impress, or will she crash and burn? Don't own Star Trek, just playing with the characters. Hope you enjoy. Reviews are nice but not essential. **

**Different, yet so similar part 8**

Alex changed her outfit for the 3rd time, before Spock finally refused to let her "model" for him again. "Alex, they are my parents. I do not believe that they will be judging you by what you wear."

"I just want to look nice. By the way, you look incredible." Alex couldn't help but stare at the handsome young Vulcan, dressed smartly in a dark grey suit that seemed to reflect the colours blue, green and purple from within the fabric. "Now be honest, how do I look?"

Alex spun around, after which Spock observed, "I see no flaw in your attire. It appears to be quite appropriate."

"Oh, Spock, you charmer, you!" Alex laughed. Having a Vulcan for a best friend did nothing for one's ego. "I guess it'll have to do. So, where are we going?"

"The embassy is sending over a personal transport vehicle, then we will be meeting my parents at the Top of the World restaurant. I thought they might like seeing San Francisco by night."

Alex was impressed. "I've heard the view is unparalleled." She grabbed her purse and wrap, and turned to ask, "Spock, is there anything I should know, before I meet your parents? I remember you telling me that your mother is human." Alex was eager to meet this woman who had married an alien, not that such mixed unions were altogether unknown between species, but this was Spock's mom and dad.

"Well, Vulcans do have a farewell that you might wish to learn." Spock showed her by holding up his hand, and spreading his fingers between the second and third digits, with his thumb spread. "It is used in conjunction with the phrases 'Live long and prosper' or 'Peace and long life'.

Alex tried it, and laughed when she wasn't able to do it very well.. A second and third try proved more successful. She thought she would prepare her hand ahead of time and be ready, if that was even possible. Maybe she'd just wave. "Leave it to the Vulcans to make up something painful, and so impossible to do. We'd better go outside and wait for the car."

The duo made their way outside and down the steps, to find a waiting personal transport vehicle. Spock noticed the embassy markings and opened the rear door for Alex. He entered in the other side, and the vehicle took off.

Alex loved the city at night. She'd grown up on the East coast. Everything there was like a page from the past, with houses like hers, that looked to be made of out real wood. After the wars, new materials had been created so that natural materials could be preserved. The nights were nice and peaceful. Here in the city, it was all light and sound. And for Alex, night was the prettiest time to be out on the streets.

Soon, the vehicle pulled up to a very tall building, where the restaurant was located. Spock and Alex took the lift to the very top, where the views were hailed as the best in the city. When they arrived at the entryway to the restaurant, the maitre d' led them to a table where Alex saw a rather distinguished Vulcan stand and wait for their arrival. Next to him sat an older woman, obviously human, and quite lovely Alex thought.

Spock bent down and kissed the woman on the cheek, saying "Hello, Mother. It is good to see you." He next stood across from his father and greeted him. "Father, Mother, this is my roommate and fellow cadet, Alexandra Trainor. Alex, these are my parents, Sarek and Amanda."

Alex nervously stepped forward, shaking Amanda's hand, with a cheery, "How do you do, Mrs Sarek? I'm so pleased to meet you at last."

Amanda smiled, saying, "My dear, please, just call me Amanda. The family name is unpronounceable, unless you practice saying it, a lot."

Alex next moved near Sarek. "Sir, I am so honoured to meet you. I've read about many of your diplomatic achievements. I especially found your success in negotiating the Serrilian Accords most interesting. I believe it was you, and not Ambassador Serel, who single handedly brought peace to that system."

Sarek was pleasantly surprised that Alex knew about his work at the embassy. "My son has spoken highly of you, Ms Trainor. And he is not easily impressed. My wife and I are pleased that you could join us tonight. Spock was correct in his assessment that this restaurant would have the best views of the city. Although I do visit San Francisco frequently, on embassy business, I rarely have the time to appreciate its beauty." He sat down, at which Spock, taking the cue, held the chair for Alex, and then took his own seat.

Alex turned to Spock's mother. "Amanda, have you been enjoying your visit here?"

"Oh, yes. It's been years since I've been here. She whispered to Alex conspiratorially, "I really do miss the ocean. Vulcan has a few bodies of water, but it's just not the same. There is something so special about Earth's oceans, don't you think?" She winked at her husband, who merely raised his eyebrow at her. "Vulcan has its own natural beauty. You must have Spock bring you there, perhaps during summer break."

"That would be fabulous! I would love to see Spock's home." She looked at her friend, excitement lighting up her eyes.

The waiter came by, and took the dinner order. The evening progressed smoothly enough, and Alex was enjoying talking with Spock and his parents in so relaxed a venue. She listened raptly to stories of Amanda and Sarek's meeting, of her move to a strange new world, and most interestingly, stories of Spock's youth. No mention was made of the harsher things he had gone through.

After the meal had ended, they decided to sit in the restaurant lounge. Spock ordered a round of Kiterian brandys for everyone. They sat in plush seats while watching the panoramic views of the city on one side, and the bay on the other. Pleasantries were spoken of, mostly comments on the history of San Francisco.

Shortly thereafter, Sarek stood. "I would speak with Spock, my wife. If you will excuse me." He gave Alex a small nod, and he and Spock went across the room.

This left Alex alone with Amanda, who smiled at the young woman. "How is my son doing at the academy? He stays in touch, of course, but doesn't elaborate too much. I do worry about him."

"He's doing fine, Amanda. We belong to Blue Squad, and Spock is as much a member as any of us are. He is the only off-worlder, but it doesn't matter. We all help and care about each other. One thing that Star Fleet instills in us is loyalty to each other, and the unit as a whole."

"I'm glad that Spock has such caring friends. He had so few of them on Vulcan." Amanda frowned as she said this.

"He told me how the children teased him when he was younger. I think that's just horrible."

"The children were testing him. I think Spock tried very hard not to respond to their taunts, but his human side didn't have the discipline his Vulcan side did. They finally broke him. For his part, my husband did not reprimand Spock, as he knew the situation, and wanted his son to be whatever person he wanted to be, as long as he was content in his choices. Spock tended to bury himself in his studies as he grew older, and his appointment to the Vulcan Science Academy was assured. Yet, he chose to enlist in Star Fleet. I don't know what made him change his mind. And Sarek wouldn't say anything about it since that day."

Alex knew why Spock had changed his mind, and it broke her heart to think that this gracious lady would never know why her son turned down the appointment. It would have been a painful discovery, and one better left unknown.

Amanda lay her hand over Alex's. "Do you think Spock is happy at Star Fleet?" She truly seemed sincere in her question. A mother's concern, no doubt.

Alex wanted to reassure Amanda that her son did seem content. "I think he does well in every class, to be expected I suppose. He's been an enormous help to me. Did he tell you that soon, we'll be going on assignment aboard a starship? Spock tried to seem unaffected by that bit of news, but I could tell he was just as excited as the rest of us. He just didn't show it."

"You can read my son that well?"

Alex didn't mention the mind-meld, since she would have to say why Spock had done this for her. She merely said, 'Well, I think after living with him for this long, I tend to instinctively pick up things. There isn't much he can hide from me."

"If he were human, I would say that my son is quite fond of you." She smiled, shaking her head. "But as he is Vulcan, I will say that he respects you immensely. And I'm glad he can trust you as a close friend."

Alex looked at her and smiled. "He can, Amanda, he knows he can."

At the same time Alex and Amanda were speaking together, Sarek was asking Spock about his time at the academy. "You do not regret refusing the Science Academy's appointment, my son?"

"No, Father, I do not. I have come to realize that Mother's people embody many things, good things. They compliment what we lack. I am content to learn from them, and to use what I learn to study the universe. That is far better than sitting in classrooms."

"And your roommate, she is of good character?" Sarek felt he already knew the answer to that question.

"Yes, Father, Alex is my friend. I trust her implicitly. There is little we do not tell each other."

Sarek raised an eyebrow. Was his son getting too involved with this human? Spock was an adult, and as such, was able to choose his own path in life. Sarek told him this when he was young, and he didn't wish to appear to be going back on his word. His concern for his son was as deep as any human parent's concern for a child, but as a Vulcan, he couldn't show it openly in the same way a human might. He wanted Spock to know that his father did care. "I am proud of you, my son. I wanted you to know that I was terribly remiss in not supporting you, and your mother, to the Council. For that, I am sorry."

"There is nothing to forgive, Father." Spock knew his father was apologizing, but he felt that it was not he to whom he should apologize. Yet his mother didn't know the whole story of that day.

He couldn't very well apologize to her for something of which she was ignorant. "We should return to Mother and Alex." He turned and left his father standing by the window alone.

Finally, the evening was drawing to a close. Alex felt a sudden tenseness on Spock and Sarek's return, and she wondered what had happened when they'd gone off on their own. Alex, Spock, and his parents took the lift down to the building lobby, and said their goodbyes. Amanda hugged Alex affectionately, then hugged her son, who allowed it stoically. Tears shown in the woman's eyes, as she said goodbye to Spock.

The young Vulcan turned to his father, saying, "Live long and prosper, Father."

Alex watched as he performed the hand portion of the farewell. She decided instead, to hold out her hand, which Sarek took. "It was such a pleasure to meet you, sir." To Amanda, she said, "I hope to come to Vulcan this summer, if Spock is up for it." She turned to him questioningly, but he was looking straight ahead. Ok, she thought, something did happen. She'd have to find out what, if Spock was in a telling mood. But she told herself to back off if he seemed reluctant to speak about it.

The embassy car took Spock and Alex back to the dorm. They traveled in silence the entire way. When they reached their room, Alex attempted to ask Spock about the evening. "Did something happen back there? I mean, you were all cordiality and ease, and then when you came back to us, it was as if you'd closed up. I don't want to pry, but I'm worried about you, Spock." She reached out a hand to touch his arm. "It's not like you."

"I am sorry, Alex, but I don't wish to speak of it now. Perhaps later. I do believe we both have labs tomorrow? It is better that we get some sleep." He went off to prepare for bed.

Alex just stood there. "Ok, Spock. I understand." But she didn't. If he could help her when she was at her lowest, she was determined to repay the favour.

**************

Author's Note: I want to thank everyone for their encouragement on this story. It gets harder as it moves along, but I love the characters, both Star Trek's and mine. Peace and long life!


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is more a 'tween scene to get to the "in space" stuff. I've indulged in some irony, because it's so much fun to do so, knowing what we know now from the new film.**

**I don't own anything Star Trek, just having some fun here.**

**Different, yet so similar part 9**

Alex was lit up with excitement. "I think I've finally decided on my elective class for next semester."

Spock was sitting at his desk. He looked up from his tech journal, and asked, "What is that?"

"Temporal mechanics! Isn't that great? I have always wanted to study time travel." She sat on the edge of her bed, and removed her boots, tucking a leg beneath her.

It was all Spock could do not to roll his eyes, an affectation he had seen his human friends do when listening to something unbelievable. "Time travel? You are aware that there is no such thing."

"Yet," Alex interjected. "But what if someday, we discover ways to travel back in time? I mean, think of it. Time travelers from the future could be here right now, watching us, as they witness their history come to life. How about the black hole theory? That one's been hanging around for over 200 years."

"And remains unproven. Alex, why waste a semester on so trivial a course?" Spock had shut off his journal by now, interested in his friend's choice of courses for next term. "Vulcans have studied the possibility of time travel, but there is no logic to the idea that one can travel back to another time. Even if it were possible, the danger of disrupting the present time-line would make the venture most unwise. Otherwise, nothing we know to be reality, would stay reality. You could be President of the Federation one day, and find yourself a school teacher the next. Or on another planet entirely, or worse, non-existent."

"Ah, but would we know that?" she countered. "Would we change, or would it simply be that a new time-line was created, leaving the original time-line intact? Something to think about, huh? Anyway, it's only theory, and it's an elective. But I am still very much looking forward to this class." Alex ran to the bathroom with an armload of clothing, and hollered at Spock while changing. "So have you decided on your electives yet?"

"I am still looking over our choices. Advanced Biochemistry looks like a possibility. I should take something in the Astrosciences.. Stellar Cartography might do as a elective."

Alex did some thinking. " Since my major is Engineering, I was looking at Astrophysics, maybe even Transporter Design or Robotics. Since I'm almost done with Basic Warp Design and Basic Astrotheory, I can take the next levels up. So do you see why I want to study time travel? That's strictly for fun."

Spock doubted very much that Alex was only taking this course for fun. He tended to think that his roommate really believed in the possibility. That would just be her personality. He went back to studying, as Alex reached for her personal data card, saying, "I'll be back later on. Just gonna grab a bite with the gang. Are you sure you don't want to join us, Spock?"

He looked up at her briefly, before returning to his journal. "No, thank you. I will see you later."

Alex thought, you bet you will, before taking her leave of her very stubborn friend.

***************************

When Alex returned, Spock appeared to have gone to sleep. She tiptoed around quietly, getting ready for bed, not counting on those Vulcan ears.

"You are not being as silent as you believe yourself to be," said a voice in the dark.

Alex pressed the button on her bedside, turning on her personal reading light. "Sorry, Spock. I thought I was. I didn't mean to disturb you. Go back to sleep." Then she remembered that she wanted to speak with him.

"Um, Spock, can we talk?" Alex sat cross legged on her bed, facing the amazingly never disheveled Vulcan, even when in bed.

He raised himself on his elbows. He wasn't put out by Alex's query, as he hadn't gone to sleep yet. He'd only been meditating. "What do you wish to talk about?" he asked.

"What happened up there, at the restaurant? Everything was going so well, but when you rejoined your mother and me, well, you could practically cut the tension with a knife."

Spock looked at her with a puzzled look on his face. "One cannot cut emotions with eating utensils."

If Alex didn't know better, she'd have thought Spock was trying to be funny. "Oooooh...do you know maddening you are? Forget it! So, did you and your dad have an argument or something?"

"I did not have an argument with my father, Alex. To be honest with you, he was most conciliatory. It is my fault. I cannot forgive him."

"For...?"

Spock gave an uncharacteristic sigh, before saying, "That day at the Science Academy, when I was standing before the council ministers, he did not say one word to defend my mother, his wife. Instead, he chose to remind me of my obligation to our Vulcan ways. I know it isn't logical, but I cannot forgive him for that. Mother is his chosen wife. His obligation lies in protecting her against illogical prejudices, if need be. That was my greater concern, even over their acknowledgment that I excelled in my studies, in spite my lineage."

"I'm so sorry, Spock." Alex deduced something from his words that she wasn't sure was true or not. _Nothing ventured, nothing gained_, she thought. "Do you feel that your father doesn't love your mother?"

He looked at her with that 'I thought you understood Vulcans' look.

"You know what I mean."

"Alex, it is a human trait to openly show affection toward one's mate." He remembered watching her parents, and how their affection for each other shown in almost everything they did. But he was raised Vulcan, and so was comfortable with his society's mores. Perhaps he had hoped for more from his father, since his mother was human. Surely she would crave more demonstrative behavior from her husband. But Spock never recalled her complaining, even when she and Sarek argued. Well, she would argue, while he would merely stand patiently and wait for her to finish. Spock wondered if that made her even more angry.

"Spock, I know your father loves your mother, just by watching them. Didn't you noticed how he held his hand out to her? I call it the just-in-case stance. The way he spoke to her was more...loving, than the way he spoke to us. You know, you could talk to him about this, instead of me. Why haven't you?"

"It is not a topic one discusses with ...."

"Bull!" A light-bulb turned on. "Hey, I know. When we go to Vulcan during break..." she ignored his slightly surprised look, and continued, "you can talk with him while I...ask your mother for some Vulcan recipes or something. And don't give me that wha-aa look. Please, Spock, you can't go your whole life hating your father. It's very possible your mother isn't even aware of any ill will in you. But she will know if you let it fester all your life." She threw up her hands, frustrated. "And they say humans are stubborn." Alex had other things to do. "We are going to Vulcan, mister. We were invited, and besides, I want to visit your home world." Seeing Spock open his mouth, she held up her hand. "Ahhhh.....not one word!"

Spock knew when to end a discussion, and that is what he did.

***************************

All of the cadets in Blue Squad, as well as those in Red Squad, had been given preparation instructions for the upcoming tour assignment. Everyone was abuzz with excitement and expectations for the next couple of weeks. Rumours fueled the gossip rings, but information was finally released a few days later.

The cadets of Blue Squad sat at a table, discussing the details of the field tour.

"Look at this." D'Jian read from a datapad. "Says here we're going to be shuttled to the USS Essex. As soon as we leave Sol system, we'll head for Starbase 11. From there we'll go to Station K-4. Then return here."

Phillip interrupted, "Have you heard about the new Constitution class starships? They're supposed to be over 700 meters long."

"No starship is that big,"someone said.

"Where did you hear this anyway?" Alex always hated that Phillip knew things she didn't. She wished she had his sources.

Phillip said, gloating, "Oh, I have friends. The blueprints are being created as we speak. It'll still be a few years, before even the first one is completed."

Marcy spoke up, "Do you think they'll be completed by the time we graduate?"

"I doubt it. But when they are, it'll be all state-of-the-art equipment, with a cruising speed of warp 8! Faster in emergencies."

Everyone was more or less speechless over the thought of a newly designed fleet, which would hopefully be a reality not long after they'd graduated. Who wouldn't want to be assigned to the newest ships in the fleet?

Up to now Spock had said nothing, choosing only to listen to the others. Finally he said, "It would be wise to concentrate our thoughts on the current situation at hand. We have to be ready at 0800 tomorrow The shuttle will be departing at 0930 ." Spock would prefer to stay in the moment, and not spend time thinking of something that would not be in existence for many years.

Alex rose from the table. "Spock's right. We have lots to do before then." Just then she noticed Red Squad entering the break lounge. Red Squad had always been considered the elite. Why, Alex wasn't sure. How were they any different from any other squad. Hell, Blue Squad had Spock, the best cadet in Star Fleet by far. His grades and commendations exceeded anyone in Red Squad. And her own performance, now that she was herself again, was right up there. Why did they have to be assigned the same tour as Red Squad anyway?

"See you guys in the morning," said D'Jian. She noticed Red Squad too. She held her hand out palm down, and all of the others each lay a hand, one on top of the other. Even Spock joined in. All of them shouted in unison, "Blue Squad leads!", then they roared. The unity action did not fall on deaf ears. Red Squad glared at every member of Blue Squad as they filed out of the lounge.

Alex whispered to Spock as they left. "I hope those guys don't start any trouble. I am in no mood to kowtow to any braggarts in red right now."

Spock looked puzzled. "We all wear red, Alex," he pointed out.

Alex laughed. "But we aren't braggarts, my friend." She winked at him and grabbed his arm, as they walked back to the dorm. "You really have to teach me that neck pinch. I may need to use it."

*****************************

Morning arrived all too soon, and the 15 members of Blue Squad were assembled at the shuttle port, duffels in hand. Voices filled the air with murmuring, laughter and an occasional cough. An officer in gray, holding a large datapad, started calling off names. As each cadet was called, he or she would step forward, waiting until they were waved aboard. Duffels were stowed and seats taken. The officer came aboard to check that everyone had done as they had been instructed. He then left and started over with the arrival of Red Squad. They too stowed their gear and sat down, on the opposite side of the shuttle, Alex noted. A voice filled the air as the door was closed and sealed.

"This is Lt. Decker. Welcome aboard, cadets. We will be rendezvousing with the USS Essex in approximately 20 minutes. Stay seated, until otherwise told. That's an order. So sit back, and enjoy the ride. Decker, out."

Alex smiled at Spock, who raised his brow in his characteristic way, wearing only the slightest of smiles. No one would even notice, but Alex did. Both looked out the window as the shuttle lifted off and headed out of Earth's atmosphere.

Just as the pilot had stated, in 20 minutes, a beautiful vision filled the windows, as each and every cadet looked in awe as they viewed the Essex. It was comprised of a large saucer section, with two attached nacelles placed slightly beneath the hull. It was not anywhere near as big as the proposed vessels Phillip spoke of, but she was a beauty in her own right. And this would be home for the next two weeks.


	10. Chapter 10

**Spock and Alex finally get to their new assignment, the USS Essex. Trouble ensues, but not enough to waylay our stalwart cadets. In this chapter, I try to envision what the state-of-the-art ship would be like, before the new Enterprise is completed. I'm drawing from several sources on ships in the Star Trek universe.**

**I don't own anything Star Trek, just having some pay-free fun. Enjoy!**

**Different, yet so similar part 10**

The shuttle entered the USS Essex through the open shuttle bay doors, landing on the deck with a jarring thud. The cadets stayed in their seats as they had been ordered, but they were impatient to disembark.

Soon, the door opened, and an officer in Services red called from outside the shuttle. "Cadets, please exit the shuttle" She waited, databoard in hand, ready to begin checking off the cadets. She called names by twos, and gave each pair their cabin assignments. When she reached Alex's name, she looked confused. "There must be a mistake here, cadet. You have a male roommate?"

"Yes, ma'am, this is Spock," Alex answered, indicating the tall Vulcan next to her.

The officer looked at them both. Spock spoke up, "This has been our assignment at the academy from the beginning. It has already been approved by the Quartermaster."

"Very well. Your cabin assignment is Deck 6, cabin E-418." She turned to the next pair, indicating she was through with Spock and Alex. Now they just had to wait until someone showed them where their cabin was.

Everyone was talking excitedly and looking around the shuttle bay, wishing things would hurry along. Several members of Red Squad sauntered over, leading Alex to believe that they were not going to be overly friendly. She was right.

One stood ahead of the rest. _The head bully boy_, Alex thought. Spock saw a potential confrontation brewing and moved to stand next to Alex. Several others in Blue Squad did likewise.

"So, you like shacking up with aliens, eh, Trainor?" He smirked at her while saying it, then looked back at his team, all of whom were smiling or snickering.

"Room assignments are no secret, Harrison. Why bring it up now?" Alex's hackles were up. They'd just better not push her too far. Her brothers had taught her defensive moves that she had updated to become offensive, and painful.

"I suppose he knows all kinds of ways to...help you out. But I heard they only do it once every seven years. Must make for a frustrating time, hm?" He looked around for support from his group, who gave it willingly with sneers and more snickers.

Alex would have liked to make it impossible for this jackass to "do it" anytime soon, but she maintained a calm facade. "What are you even doing in Star Fleet, Harrison? There's no room for prejudice here, or anywhere else in the Federation. Spock is my friend, and if you have a problem with that, maybe you should go find a job somewhere else, where they aren't quite so particular about the IQ level of their employees."

Harrison had fire in his eyes now, but was prevented from acting on his anger by the loud voice of the Duty Officer. "That will be all, cadets! Follow me, now!"

*****************************

Everyone followed the officer, who delivered each pair to their cabins, until Alex and Spock had reached theirs. "You will report to Briefing Room 4 at 1200 hours. Until then, unpack and get some rest. You'll need it." She then continued on with those left in her care.

Alex looked around the small room, marveling at how much it looked like the one at the academy. Maybe it was even a bit smaller. And there was no window. "Oh, well. It's home for the next two weeks." She tossed her duffel onto a bed and sat down.

Spock walked over to stand in front of her. "Thank you for your most eloquent defense of my honour," she said, looking down at her.

"Spock, I don't think your honour was being impugned. He was trying to rattle my cage and chose the one thing he knew would work. My acceptance of alien life forms is no secret to anyone. In fact, I enjoy meeting new species, and reading about their cultures." Alex stood. "Besides, you're more than my roommate, and if anyone attacks you, they attack me. Alex's code of friendship." She smiled and stood, giving Spock a hug. She then pulled away, grousing, "I hope they feed us soon. I'm starving."

If Spock could laugh aloud, he would have. His time with Alex was proving less surprising every day. She was a special person, and for a human, not so difficult to be in close quarters with. Despite his initial misgivings, he was content to have her for a roommate. Her desire to go to Vulcan wasn't one he would fight against. He had decided that he would like to have her visit his home world. He knew that her innate curiosity would be more satisfied by being there, rather than just reading about it. And oddly, he felt an eagerness to share his people and their society with her.

****************************

At 1155 hours, every cadet, the duty officer buzzed each cabin and gathered the cadets, taking them to the Briefing Room. Tables had been set up on the side of the room, where a lunch buffet sat. The cadets lined up and filled their plates, before sitting down at a table. Again, Alex noticed the natural division between Red and Blue Squads. It made her sigh and shake her head. "This really is ridiculous, Spock," she whispered. "I don't understand why such attitudes are tolerated by Command. They're divisive and parochial." Most of her squad agreed with her, nodding.

"Perhaps, it is not their true opinions, but rather an attempt to achieve a stance of power. I feel that in time, they will find that having power over others does not lead to leadership positions in Star Fleet. It will get harder once we're past first year."

D'Jian disagreed. "Do you think they're really just a bunch of good-hearted jokers, Spock?"

Spock glanced at her, both eyebrows raised.

Both squads ate their meals, while the Duty Officer spoke about the ship and support groups. Each table had a viewscreen which activated so that the cadets could watch the detailed presentation. She explained the deck plans, what areas would be available for touring, and so on. There was so much information given, that no one thought they'd remember it all.

_Well, maybe Spock would_, thought Alex. Nothing mental was ever difficult for him. She envied his ability to take a piece of information, draw from it everything he needed and be able to store it away for later. As the officer continued talking, Alex noticed she had something in her hand.

"Each of you will find a personal datapad in your cabins. In them will be your schedules for the time that you're here, plus any information you may require. We expect you to know how to get around any area of the ship you will have access to, by the end of this tour. Familiarize yourself with your schedules. You're adults now, and we won't have time to hold your hands. Be where and when you're supposed to be, do what you're assigned, don't interfere with the work of the officers and crew, and you'll do fine. You may even enjoy the work. When you're done eating, you're dismissed." She then left the cadets in the briefing room to finish eating. Most wolfed down what was left so that they could return to their rooms and check out the datapads to see their schedules.

Alex was no exception. She and Spock headed back to the room, where they found the mentioned datapads on their beds. Alex flopped on her bed, kicked off her boots and began to read her assignments. "Spock, I get to tour Engineering first thing! Then an hour of study time with the assistant engineer." She sat next to Spock on his bed, peering over his arm to read his assignment schedule. "Where are you going first?"

Spock quickly scanned his schedule. "The Science Lab first, then I will be touring Engineering as well. However, not at the same time as you."

"That's too bad. I hope we get to see the warp engines up close. Hm, says here I will be shown Auxiliary Control. 'The ship may be controlled from this area should there be some reason Engineering is inaccessible.' she read. Do you have the transporter control room?"

"Yes, and at the same time as you." Spock seemed to be looking for something. Alex thought she knew what it was. She pointed to a spot on the screen. "Right here, Spock. The bridge." She smiled at his incredulous look. "You don't fool me, mister. But hey, I want to see it too." She lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "My dream is to someday be assigned the new starship Phillip was talking about. I'll wager their bridge will be..." She couldn't even think of a word majestic enough to describe what she hoped the control center of this ship of the future would be like.

Alex jumped up. "I'm going to clean up so that I'll look presentable. Gotta make a good impression."

Spock took up his datapad again. He hoped that he did not have to confront anyone in Red Squad, as he hoped to avoid any conflict. It was not that he feared anyone. He just preferred to do his work unimpeded. He also hoped that Alex would be able to avoid them, since he knew that she would not have quite the same self-control that he had. She was more or less on probation, since the phaser training incident, and he didn't want to see her ejected from the academy because of the idiocy of a few troublesome cadets. He continued reading his schedule, committing each appointment to memory. He wondered if his people did any service to him by disallowing the exhibition of excitement. Inside, he was just like Alex, while outside his composure would fool everyone, except his roommate. He decided to prepare for his first assignment as well. He searched for the section on the Science Lab and quickly scanned it.


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter takes place on the USS Essex, a starship smaller then the eventual USS Enterprise, but for now, it's state-of-the-art. Even though it is a large vessel, it's small enough to make tight quarters for those groups at odds with each other.**

**I don't own Star Trek, just letting my girl play amongst the characters. Play nice, Alex.**

**Different, yet so similar part 11**

The next few days were a blur of racing around the ship, making their assignments, learning new things, and of course, meeting the crew. Alex's first appointment was in Engineering. She found it with little trouble, as she and Spock had studied the deck plan thoroughly, even testing each other.

The Engineering room was a wonder to Alex. She loved the thrumming of the dilithium reactor that powered the conduits. It was something she felt beneath her feet as she toured the engine room. The Assistant Engineer, Brandon Wiley, showed the group of cadets how important it was to always monitor the instrument panels. Any deviance from the normal specs could spell trouble for a starship. He told harrowing tales of antimatter explosions, nacelles that had ripped apart under stress, and plasma leaks that had killed unfortunate crewmembers.

None of this frightened Alex. She felt at home here. Lt Wiley was impressed with her knowledge of engineering, listening to her ideas for future drives, as he showed the group of cadets Auxiliary Control. Alex had read so many tech manuals before entering the academy, that she had come up with some new designs, all likely improbable. But hadn't all engineers started somewhere? No matter how wild an idea, it had to be shared. Someday, who knew, it could be the next generation of propulsion.

After the tour, the cadets had been dismissed for lunch. Alex saw that Spock and a few of the others were already in the cafeteria lounge. She plopped herself down next to her Vulcan friend, excitedly telling him about her morning. She then excused herself to get some food. She was surprisingly hungry and ordered a sandwich, potato salad, as well as soup and a bread roll. For dessert, she'd gotten a chocolate sundae, with extra syrup.

Spock looked at her plates, querying, "Do you think that will be enough to hold you until dinner?" He was kidding but Alex said seriously, "It will do for now." She showed him several cookies she'd also requested for later, slipping them into her pocket. Her appetite amazed him, as she never seemed to gain weight. He assumed her metabolism was such that disallowed that.

Soon, the entire Blue Squad was present, each giving a synopsis of their day so far. They hadn't even noticed when Red Squad entered the cafeteria. A few of their group sauntered over to the table while the others plainly were too hungry to bother, and had gone to the food synthesizers.

Harrison was foremost and always the leader, so the cadets tended to defer to his inclination, which at this moment was to harass Blue Squad members. "Now what have we here? Looks like second string is busy feeding their faces rather than doing any real work. Of course, the ship is still in one piece, so I imagine they didn't let any of you touch anything." He laughed aloud at what he saw as an amusing insult.

Phillip started to stand, but D'Jian stopped him. "Remember where we are, Phil. We're guests aboard this ship and we're here to learn, not fight poor degenerate bastards who have nothing better to do."

That remark didn't amuse Harrison, but when he saw Spock looking at him in a way that told him to back off, he let it go, for now. Harrison wasn't stupid enough to engage a Vulcan in hand to hand fighting. He'd heard that Vulcans had 3 times the strength of a human male, and they also knew techniques that could kill a man without having to use a weapon. "Later," he muttered under his breath, and returned to his group, where he found a lunch plate ready and waiting for him.

"Why does he do that?" Alex asked angrily. He just won't let up." She shook her head while eating a spoonful of salad. "How he got into the academy, I'll never know."

"Maybe his parents know someone. I've heard of people with connections sliding in even if their tests scores didn't make the mark. Not fair, in my opinion," Marcy replied. The others nodded their agreement and finished their meals, eager to get to their next meeting.

************************

Spock and Alex both had transporter control on their list next. The workings of the Heisenberg Compensator was discussed, with limitations and benefits touched upon as well. While Alex enjoyed the discussion on possible applications for the future, Spock preferred the practical systems. He already knew how to operate a transporter, just from reading a technical manual. Now if he only had the chance to get his hands on the controls.

Alex could tell the Spock was in heaven. His eyes practically lit up on seeing the controls and hearing about the future designs. Alex thought that was her field of interest. Spock was holding out on her.

The day was coming to an end, with everyone meeting with some of the crew for dinner. The cadets enjoyed listening to the stories they had to tell. Spock had found a crewmember who'd been to Vulcan, and they spent some time in conversation.

After awhile, Alex excused herself to go to her quarters and shower. It had not been a very physical day, but she was tired nonetheless. Spock soon entered, lying on his bed.

"I'm in the shower, Spock," yelled Alex from the bathroom. The sonic shower felt warm and invigorating. Soon, she stepped out and threw on a set of pajamas. She came into the room, falling onto her bed. "Your turn, Spock. Wow, that felt so good. I'll sleep like a baby tonight."

Spock had heard her say that before, which he didn't understand, as babies often woke up at night wanting to be fed, or so he'd heard. He entered the shower and ruminated on the day's discussions and lessons. When he finished and dressed, he found Alex fast asleep. It amused him to see her so animated one moment, and asleep the next.

************************

The next few days involved seeing Sick Bay, and meeting the medical staff there. The cadets were surprised to see equipment unknown to them, even from their academy medical exams in the infirmary there. Being in space meant having to be prepared for any situation, according to the Chief Medical Officer. A starship was a self-contained city and had to manage without any safety nets from Star Fleet Command. He stressed that if you couldn't find a cure or repair physical damage, people would die. Alex was glad she'd opted to fix machines and not people.

Other departments hosted the cadets, explaining their duties and showing off their equipment and other resources. There was so much to remember, the cadets were starting to feel intimidated by their surroundings.

"Don't worry," said one Lieutenant. "You'll get used to it. Once you get assigned to a ship, you have to remember that you have responsibilities only to your department, not every department. That is, if you get assigned to a ship." He winked then, knowing just about every cadet dreamed of being on a starship.

Later that night, while lying in their beds, Alex and Spock talked about what they hoped to accomplish, and what they'd learned that might help them in their goals.. Alex brought up the topic of Red Squad, and why they were so determined to start trouble.

Spock pointed out that it was mostly Harrison who led the others. Without their support and back up, he felt that Harrison would have no guts for the trouble he seemed to want.

"Oh, I don't know about that, Spock. I don't think he's afraid of too much. Except you," she said, grinning. "I saw how you looked at him, and how he responded. Maybe he's not that dumb, after all. Good night, my friend." Alex turned off the lights and dreamt of having super strength, which she used to take down a certain Star Fleet cadet.

************************

Today, everyone was excited because they were going to be let on the bridge for the first time. They hadn't met the ship's captain yet, so they all wanted to make a good impression. Uniforms were pressed and boots polished.

The cadets were broken up into 8 groups, with Alex and Spock in the second group. "Grrr, why do we have to go second?" Marcy groused.

"What difference does it make? We're going to the bridge." Alex had not seen a ship's bridge in person. Diagrams, yes, reality, no. She'd wait.

A pert ensign came for the next group, asking them if they were ready to go. They unanimously said 'aye'. "Great!" she said, "so let's go."

Once everyone exited the turbolift, it was as if they'd been transported to another world. The sounds and lights, the viewscreen, the officers busy at their stations. This was what Star Fleet was about. Taking ships into the galaxy, searching for new worlds, risking everything to make the Federation better for all its citizens.

The officers showed the cadets around their stations, and explained what their duties were. When everyone had settled down, the captain rose from his chair and addressed the cadets. "Welcome to the USS Essex. I'm Captain David Reese. I hope you're enjoying your tour of the ship. Foremost, I hope you've learned something to take with you. Working aboard a starship can be fulfilling, with new discoveries around every corner. Not that every day will be exciting. Most of the time, you will be doing your duties so regularly, you'll feel like you could do them in your sleep. And you just might have to, when an emergency comes up. Being a member of a crew means being part of a team. In the best scenarios, a well-oiled team, that complements each other. You'll learn to read each others minds, to act before you have the order, and know what to do without having to think about it. If you expect to be assigned aboard a starship, you'd better be knowledgeable in your field of expertise, and blend well with others. There's no place here for grandstanding. I'm no different than any other ship's captain in wanting the very best on his or her crew." He walked over to the viewscreen, gesturing to the star screen. "There are thousands of worlds out there yet to be catalogued, and anomalies we might never understand. But if you want to be part of the discovery, work hard, and maybe, just maybe, you'll find yourself back here, as a member of my crew. Dismissed."

The ensign led the murmuring cadets off the bridge. She told them they were now free for the rest of the day. Alex moved next to Spock and whispered, "Up for a game of chess?"

Spock raised a brow at her, since she knew that he had yet to be beaten at chess by anyone. Not by the best players at the academy, let alone by his roommate. "It's 3-dimensional chess," she teased. Although Spock was a chess expert, he found that the illogical minds of humans sometimes saw moves that he would miss. It was disconcerting and, dare he think it, annoying. If he lost to Alex, she would never let him hear the end of it. As much as he cared for her, he didn't think he could put up with that. But the twinkle in her eyes and her smile compelled him to accept her challenge. He would have to make sure he did not lose.


	12. Chapter 12

**The cadet tour continues. This chapter is basically character driven, but soon, problems will ensue. **

**I don't own Star Trek, just playing nice with the characters. **

**Different, yet so similar part 12**

Spock was studying the board carefully, making sure to plan ahead by several moves. To win at chess, moves had to be planned in advance. It was like looking into the future without a crystal ball, not that he believed in superstitious trappings. The problem in playing against a human was that their logic did not always follow the accepted rules of player engagement, therefore their moves were unpredictable.

Alex never held back when playing chess with him. She knew that Spock would always play his best, so she felt that there was no reason not to play her best. She had never won, but she knew that her plays could annoy him, since they were surprising and unexpected. Maybe that's why he enjoyed playing, as it exercised his thought patterns. All Alex hoped was that she would last long enough in the game to annoy him, and make him happy at defeating her illogic.

She decided today to try a new tactic. While Spock scanned the board, she began to tap her fingernails against the table top in a cheery rhythm. He looked at her hand, his ubiquitous brow raised. She stopped, barely suppressing a grin. She made her move, then started to hum. Spock cleared his throat, so she stopped. Alex moved her Rook down a level, then as Spock was studying the board, she slid her foot up along his leg, beneath the table. He refused to show his discomfiture as he moved his Queen up a level. Alex smiled at Spock's cool attitude at her attempts to annoy him. She saw a hole in his defense and moved her Queen over several squares.

"Check!" she uttered triumphantly. She sat back in her chair, arms folded.

Spock looked the board over, quite taken aback by the predicament his King was in. He scanned the board for all alternatives, until he found one that would not only free his King but make it possible for him to mate her King in two moves. IF she followed expected play, that is. He actually found himself holding his breath, feeling annoyance to be so caught up in the game. _Yes_, he thought, as she did exactly what he had expected with her Knight. He moved his Rook down a level, trapping her Queen into one of two moves, neither of which would save her King.

Alex deduced his move and knew that he would checkmate her, if she didn't do something drastic. After some thought, she moved her Knight, which blocked his Queen.

Spock's face showed undisguised surprise. This was not what he expected at all. He studied the board, while Alex checked her fingernails. He saw an opening and moved his Rook over two spaces to block her Queen from protecting the King. "Checkmate!" he practically cried out.

Alex grinned at his open display of triumph. "Almost got you, Mr. But you really must tone down your emotionalism. One might think you actually cared about winning, rather than the mental exercise the game provides."

His brow went up in annoyance. "I do care about the mental stimulation. But I do not admit to enjoying the defeat of an opponent."

"Uh huh.....you hypocrite."

Both brows raised now. "I object to the appellation. But you played a very good game, Alex. Your decided illogic never makes the game boring...or a win assured. However, your other...diversions...were less appreciated."

Alex put an arm around his waist, as they left the recreation room. "I was only having a bit of fun, Spock. You know I don't normally play that way."

"Fortunate for you." He disengaged her arm from around his waist.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked. "Hey, Spock, I was only kidding. What did you mean?" She stood, looking at his back as he walked away. "Vulcans! No sense of humour."

************************

The USS Essex arrived at Space Station K-4. There was confusion on why Starbase 11 had been bypassed. Gossip ran amok amongst the cadets.

"We were supposed to spend time there, then go to K-4. I wonder why the plans were changed."

"We might not be going there at all."

"I heard from an officer in Engineering that Starbase 11 was experiencing some power problems. They felt it wasn't prudent for a starship of cadets to be hanging around the place. Eventually we'll get there."

As the gossip died down, everyone decided to wait to see what happened.

Space stations were so small, it never took long for things to settle into a routine. The tour of the station was at best, enlightening, and at worst, boring. Almost every cadet there swore they would never be assigned to a space station. Still, briefings were given, which had to be attended. Even the recreation was limited.

Back on the Essex, Spock played more 3-dimensional chess with Alex. She would try to bluff him, by smiling or making small noises indicating frustration. He knew these to be diversions only, not a true indicator that she was planning a winning move. His initial annoyance had abated, but he refused to let any of her playfulness get to him again. She hadn't won a game yet, but she had come awfully close on more than one occasion. She explained that her brothers had taught her to play. Games had been important in her family, and as she had learned card games from her father, her chess expertise came from her brothers. Spock had to admit that she was a gracious loser.

Alex also enjoyed listening to music, and would take time to sit and watch, as several Essex crewmembers played instruments or sang. Once, she even convinced Spock to sit with her. "Do you play an instrument, Spock?" she asked between sets.

"Yes, I do. The Vulcan Lyre. It is an ancient instrument, with beautiful tonal qualities. Playing one is almost akin to mapping out mathematical equations."

" That sounds fun," she said, playfully sarcastic. "I don't recall seeing one in our quarters." Alex didn't know how to play any instrument. It was both her greatest weakness and frustration that she just couldn't manage to learn. It was like an avid gardener having a brown thumb.

"I left it on Vulcan. I saw no reason to bring it to the academy," Spock explained.

"Then you must play it for me when we stay at your parents' home. And I won't take no for an answer," she warned him.

"Why would I refuse to play for you? I actually enjoy playing the lute thoroughly. If I may, I will try to teach you a simple tune."

"Mmm, I don't think so. I'm all thumbs around stringed instruments." Alex decided at a very young age that she would give science all her attention.

Spock gave her one of his "looks" and she knew that HE would not take no for an answer. "Ok, ok, I'll try it. But no laughing."

The look he gave her next made her laugh in spite of herself.

**************************

Everyone was glad when the order was given by Captain Reese to leave K-4 and head for Starbase 11. Everyone had heard that there was much more of interest to do and learn about. The planet was arid and mountainous, while the base itself was wholly self-contained with everything necessary, living quarters, stores, even restaurants. The important part were the Star Fleet offices. That was where the cadets would be shown Base Operations, as well as Communications, Security, and the repair facilities open to anyone in the Federation. Spock was especially interested in the computer section, where he'd heard the science labs were. In this sector of space, the labs would be responsible for cataloguing any new discoveries made. One primary reason he wanted to be a science officer was to learn. It was but a small reason he felt the Vulcan Science Academy would be inferior to serving in Star Fleet.

The cadets beamed to the planet surface, with an Essex officer as a guide. The atmosphere proved to be warm with a slight breeze. Alex inhaled deeply. She had been too long in a synthetic environment for her not to enjoy being planetside again.

Spock noticed her seeming relief to be in open air again, and remarked, "If assigned to a ship, you will not have this opportunity often. How will you cope?"

"Spock, you must love this place. By what I've read, this should feel very much like home to you. And I know about shipboard life. I'll always take shore leave whenever I have the chance. But there's something about being on a ship, especially in the Engine Room. I love how it feels. I think someday that'll be so like home, being back on Earth for visits will feel strange." She looked around, then asked, "What about you, Spock? Do you think you'll like shipboard life?"

He thought for a moment. "I believe that I will acclimate to the artificial environment. Vulcans do prefer it warmer than humans, so it may be difficult at first. At least the individual quarters on a ship will have the capability of being adjusted to various environmental needs."

Alex started thinking of the eventuality that perhaps she and her friend would not be assigned to the same ship. She hadn't really thought about that before. The reality hit her that the squads would be broken up after graduation. _Oh, well, there's always subspace messaging._

************************

Spock, Alex and the rest of Blue Squad were shown around the base. The good news was the entire cadet group would be given a form of shore leave, with time to look over the base themselves. They'd also be able to take advantage of the recreational facilities, along with the shops and restaurants. Alex was looking forward to real, unsynthesized food.

"So where do you guys want to go first?" asked Marcy. She tended to be a follower, amenable to whatever the majority wanted.

D'Jian shouted out, "Stores!" The women smiled and nodded. The guys just rolled their eyes. They wanted to check out the sporting facilities.

"Ok, we women will hit the shops, you guys go...do whatever it is guys do, and we'll meet at the Restaurant Pavilion. We can decide where to eat there. Agreed?" Everyone nodded in agreement to that. Alex hated to seem sexist in her choice to shop, but she could play sports on Earth. What if she missed out on some artifact or handmade alien crafts. Being this far out, one never knew what would be available. Alex waved to Spock as he went with the guys. She wondered what kinds of sports they played on Vulcan. She decided she'd ask him later.

************************

Later on, the group met at the Restaurant Pavilion, checking out the various offerings there. The women showed off their purchases, while the men talked on about the games they tried to play, and whether they'd lost or won. Low gravity soccer seemed the most popular. The cadets had found a group of base residents, and they put together two teams for a match. The cadets had lost, but the basers had been good-spirited, congratulating the cadets on a great game.

After some discussion, it was agreed that the best choice was a Tellerite establishment. It not only served meat dishes, which the humans all wanted to try, but it touted its vegetarian meals, which appealed to Spock and a couple of the others.

After ordering, everyone talked about the base. Many agreed that if they couldn't be assigned to a ship, a starbase would be an adequate alternative, as long as it was on a class M planet. No pressure domes for them. That would be as bad as being locked up in a space station.

A Tellerite server brought everyone's meal, each of which looked better to the one who hadn't ordered it. Everyone ended up sharing tastes of each dish. Even Spock dared a small bite of a meat dish spiced with lots of herbs. Drinks were ordered, with the group getting a bit more tipsy than he would have liked, but they were done for the day, with no restrictions on their activities. Why not relax with an Andorian Sunset or Bajoran Mudslide. Spock instead, ordered a Tarkalian Tea, extra sweet.

The day ended on a high note, with everyone enjoying the base and the tours they'd been given. Tomorrow, everyone would split off to their specialty areas, with Alex visiting the Power Center and Spock to Computer Control. No one had any idea that the day would not go quite as planned.


	13. Chapter 13

**Alex meets an adversary while working at the starbase Power Center. Friendships are made amidst sudden tragedy. **

**I don't own Star Trek. Just borrowing a character to play with mine.**

**Different, yet so similar part 13**

It was morning, and Alex awoke with a smile on her face. Today she would get some hands-on training at the Power Center, and that excited her. Spock had already been up for an hour, and was dressed and ready to go.

"Look at you, Mr Gung-Ho. Making me look bad, Spock."

He picked up his datapad and started for the door. "I will meet you later for dinner, if you like." He showed her the tiniest of smiles. "Better get ready."

Alex picked up her pillow and threw it at him. His quick reflexes had him out the door before it had a chance to hit him. Alex walked over to pick it up as the door slid shut. She walked to the bathroom, quickly showering and dressing. After having a bite for breakfast, she transported down to the station's indoctrination center to find out where she was supposed to go.

When she reached the building that housed the energy core, Alex ran into the last person she'd want to spend her day with. Cadet Harrison.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, before thinking how it would sound. But really, did he have to be here?

"I'm assigned here, Trainor. Don't worry about me getting in your way. You'll be so far behind me, it won't be an issue." He turned and went across the room to talk with a base worker.

Alex tried to calm down. It was bad enough being around that man with her friends nearby, but alone! How was she going to get through the day without wanting to kill him.

"Cadet Trainor?" An officer was trying to get her attention.

"Yes, sir, I'm sorry. Alexander Trainor." She saluted smartly.

"Not necessary, cadet. I'm Lt Jamison. I'll be showing you and Cadet Harrison the Power Center, and how things run here. Harrison, front and center." He waited until both were standing in front of him, awaiting instructions. "This is the power core....." He showed them the layout of the center, where the energy feed conduits led, and so on. Alex thought it was a lot of information to absorb in one day, but she knew tomorrow would mean even more. And it was the last day for learning about the base systems.

************

Alex worked the next day with Harrison, first doing her best to avoid him, then to ignore him. Finally, she decided on a different method. She said nothing derogatory, asked him questions about the center to see what she may have missed, and basically regarded him as a friendly fellow cadet. By the end of the day, and after he'd gotten over his disbelief, they were speaking, not as friends exactly, but as co-workers.

"Trainor, I just want you to know that I respect your abilities. You take to this stuff like a duck takes to water. An old saying of my great-grandfather's."

"Well, thank you, Harrison. I wouldn't have thought you had it in you." Alex grinned a wicked grin.

"And what's that?" he asked, curious.

"An apology," answered Alex.

"Hey, I never apologized to you." Harrison acted indignant, but he didn't seem angry.

"Yes, you did." Her smile made him laugh, and they discussed what they'd learned during this tour.

Their talk was interrupted by a warning klaxon, while a computer voice urged everyone to evacuate the area. Alex looked around and found Lt Jamison trying to disengage a power coupling. "Sir, what can we do?"

He turned around and yelled over the din, "Get everyone out of here. Make sure no one stays. That's an order!" He went back to work, desperately trying to get the couplings from transmitting the pure energy threatening to blow from the power unit.

Some of the cooling units were emitting scalding steam, while fumes from released gases replaced oxygen, making it hard to breathe.

Alex looked around the room, searching for anyone. Her eyes fell upon a prone figure, lying behind the exhaust manifold. She went over and tried to rouse the fallen officer. He was breathing but unconscious. She grab his legs, trying to drag him toward the door. At the rate she was moving, it would take forever.

Suddenly, by her side stood Harrison, his face sweaty. He helped Alex drag the unconscious figure to the door. "Check for any others, Trainor! Go, go!"

Alex continued looking for victims of the explosion. She started to feel panic rising, as the computer voice countdown neared 2 minutes. She saw two more prone figures and ran to them. She grabbed the one she thought she could carry, and started dragging her towards the door. She didn't even think of her having possible injuries. The doctors would have to handle that. Alex only hoped she wasn't making anything worse. She was thinking that there would be no time to help the other person, when Harrison appeared by her side. "Grab that one," she yelled.

He bent down and picked up the unconscious woman, tossing her over his shoulder, and headed for the doors.

Alex started coughing. The fumes were becoming thick and heavy, and breathing was painful. She kept pulling on the person she was trying to save but it was too difficult. She wasn't sure how much further she would be able to go. Alex fell to the floor, unable to take another step. She didn't notice when Harrison grabbed both arms of the unconscious person and her own, making a last ditch effort to get them both to safety.

By now, Med Techs and other base workers had arrived to get the injured away, and try to stop the reactor core from blowing completely.

Harrison was coughing , and his arms ached, but he didn't stop until they'd gotten past the barrier. Both he and Alex had been placed on gurneys and were being pushed down the corridor. A few officers ran past them, having exited the power center at a full run. The engineer had remained, but it was then that Alex heard, as if in a dream, the computer countdown stop. The floor shook, walls buckled but everyone outside the area were safe.

The air was cleaner here, and Alex's lungs tried to take in fresh air. When she opened her eyes, Harrison's face was hovering above her. "Harrison? Did you....did you just rescue me?" Another bout of coughing made it impossible for her to talk.

"Shut up, Trainor. The medics are checking you over."

"Are you ok?" she asked, actually concerned about him.

He patted her shoulder, reassuring her. "I'm ok. Just inhaled some fumes.

"Did Lt. Jamison get out?" She hadn't recalled seeing him in the final exodus, and she feared he was dead.

************

Later, Alex was sitting on the edge of a medical bed in sick bay. Harrison, who seemed none the worse for wear, stayed with her. "So, Trainor, when are you gonna stop being a slouch and get back to work?" His broad smile belied any real harshness.

Alex smiled back at the ribbing he was giving her, but she remembered the look in his eyes when he was taking her to safety. Maybe he wasn't such a bad sort after all. "Can it, Harrison. I think after almost dying, I deserve a break."

He became serious. "Yeah, you're right."

Alex touched his arm, saying, "Thanks for...um, well, basically, saving my butt."

He put a hand on hers. "Sure, it was nothing. Besides, I don't think Spock would let me live if I had let you die. He likes you a lot."

"I know. He's my best friend."

Just then, the rest of Blue Squad came into Sick Bay, totally oblivious to the MedTech who tried to get at least some of them to leave.

"Alex, are you alright? We heard about the explosion...."

"Was anyone killed...?"

"You sure you want to work in Engineering?"

"Come on, you guys, hold it. I can't answer all at once." Alex saw Spock looking at her with, what she thought was concern in his eyes, but he said nothing. "Hey, guys, meet my savior." She indicated Harrison, who was standing in the background. After the previous animosity, he didn't really think he could be part of the mini celebration.

Everyone was shocked, of course, but seeing Alex's obvious forgiveness and friendliness with the troublemaker, they smiled, said thanks for saving their friend, and clapped him on the back.

Spock walked up to him, hands behind his back, with no emotion on his face. "Thank you for saving my roommate. I don't believe I would be able to get used to another after so long."

Harrison wondered if he was making a joke, but held out his hand, saying, "I'm sorry, Spock, for everything I said to or about you. I guess sometimes we in Red Squad feel entitled to whatever it is we want. I know Star Fleet isn't about that."

"It is a forgivable offense, Cadet Harrison. When living amongst other species, we must take the time to learn. If Alex thinks you're...ok, then I will accept her assessment." He reached out a hand and shook Harrison's extended one.

"Hey, I gotta get back to help with cleanup. You take care of yourself," he said to Alex, winking.

"Oh my gods, who was that strange man?" D'Jian asked, incredulous.

Alex shrugged. "Took some getting used to, but I actually got to work with him, and you know, he's not just some dumb bigot. He really is smart." Alex rubbed her aching arms. "He knows what he did was wrong. But he saved my life and others too."

"So did you, by what I heard, Alex." Marcy was very proud of her friend.

"Yes, well...." Alex didn't want to take credit just for doing her job. "Hey, doctor, can I go? I feel fine now."

The chief medic punched a code on his computer, and nodded. The chief medical officer was still busy with the more badly injured, and would be handling the dead victims' autopsies.

"The important thing is, you are uninjured," Spock pointed out, to everyone's assent. He did not show his worry, but nevertheless, he was worried. When he'd heard of the explosion and knew that Alex had been assigned there, his green blood went cold. What if she had been hurt, or worse, killed? He held out a hand to steady her, as she got off the examination bed.

She took it, since her entire body ached from dragging people, and bumping into a console. _That will make a bruise later_, she thought.

"We'll go back to the ship," Spock offered. He was sure the captain had been informed of the cadets' conditions. "I am sure Cadet Harrison will return there soon."

"The news will be getting around as well. And he'll end up the big hero," laughed Alex.

Spock led Alex to the transporter room in the main building. Together, they returned to the Essex, where Alex reported to the ship's sick bay for final release by the ship's doctor.

"We heard what you did down there, Cadet. You're to be commended. It must have been frightening," he said.

"I had no time to think about that, Doctor. Sir, were the deaths reported as well? Lt Jamison...did he get out ok?"

Dr. Ross looked down, giving Alex her answer. " He stayed until the end, holding everything together as best he could. I'm sorry, Cadet."

"Thank you, sir." Alex left sick bay and walked back to her quarters. Her day was done here, and she'd been told to rest up. When she entered the room, Spock was waiting for her. She said nothing, but went over to him and hugged him. Now that she was away from the prying eyes of her fellow cadets and the crew, there was only her friend, who comforted her simply by holding her. Her mixed emotions released themselves in the form of tears, which streamed down her face, unchecked.

Spock was not wholly unused to human emotions, having watched his mother express them while he was growing up. To see the suffering of one so close to him, made it more palpable though. Alex mourned for a lost teacher and fellow officer, but it had to be more. The fear, surely. The stress of the moment. He didn't feel that anything he could say would help, so he kept silent and let Alex cry. Perhaps later, she would feel like eating, but for now, he merely comforted his friend in the only way he knew how.


	14. Chapter 14

**Alex gets recognition, after the tragedy on Starbase 11, and everyone has returned to the academy. Spock looks forward to visiting Vulcan.**

**I don't own Star Trek or any of its characters.**

**Different, yet so similar part 14**

Alex spent the next day working on engineering problems given her by the engineering assistant, Lt. Wiley. She did pretty well except when it came to cold starts of the warp engines. Conceivably it was possible, but it had never been tested. This fell under warp theory, so she didn't worry about it too much.

The cadets heard, along with the rest of the crew, that the Power Center explosion had stemmed from the earlier problems that had almost kept the Essex away from Starbase 11. A leak in the central core was supposed to have been repaired, but something had been overlooked. There were 4 dead, including Lt Jamison.

The captain called Alex to his quarters. When she arrived, she found that Harrison had also been called in. Captain Reese rose from his desk and went around to stand in front of the two cadets. Both stood at attention, neither sure what was going on.

"Cadet Trainor, Cadet Harrison. A full report has been submitted to me about the incident in the power center. You both showed great courage in risking yourselves to save your fellow Star Fleet officers. Therefore, in recognition of your service, you will be awarded commendations on your return to the academy. I hope that you will continue to display the attributes that will make you both fine officers upon your graduation in 3 years. Congratulations." Captain Reese shook first Alex's hand, then Harrison's.

After he dismissed them, both Alex and Harrison headed for the crew lounge, where the members of Red and Blue Squad awaited them. They all stood and clapped for their fellow squad members. Apparently, the news had leaked out already. There were no lasting secrets on a starship. Alex walked over to Spock, who was actually making conversation with a member of Red Squad. It seemed that the "feud" between the two squads was over. As Alex and Harrison had become friends, there was no reason for any animosity to exist with anyone else.

Drinks were bought and stories about the last few days were told. Spock watched Alex closely, making sure she was not suffering any ill affects of her ordeal. She had cried for awhile, then had gone to bed, exhausted. She seemed much better today, and in good spirits, considering that she would be honoured once they returned to the academy.

************************

Later, after their duty shift, Alex and Spock were in their quarters talking about the change in circumstances with their former rivals. Alex sat crossed legged on her bed, while sipping some sparkling water. She hadn't had enough water the last few hours, and was feeling thirsty. "I am really looking forward to getting back to the academy. Classes will be restful compared to this tour."

"I tend to agree with you, Alex. I, too, will be ready to return. Just remember that as soon as the semester ends, we will be traveling to Vulcan to visit my parents."

"I look forward to it. My parents will be expecting me to spend time with them next. I sent them a letter before we left the academy. I told them I would still have plenty of time to see them, before heading back for second year." She stretched and yawned. "I'm so sorry, Spock. I just can't stay awake. Do you mind if I go ahead and go to sleep now?"

Spock suppressed a smile as he watched his friend slowly lie down on the outside of her blankets. He chose not to disturb her, merely checking to make sure she was comfortable. His thoughts went to the moment he had heard of the accident. Had she died, what would he have done? His feelings for this human had grown to such affection, yet he would not let it go beyond that. So far, neither had she. It just would not do to have a relationship with a fellow cadet in such close quarters as their situation was.

Spock found himself actually looking forward to bringing Alex home. She had already won over his mother. He only hoped that his father would be amiable enough for the visit to go well. He wanted no repeat of that night at dinner.

Spock prepared for bed, needing to meditate first, to clear his mind of any negative emotions. Soon they would be in more familiar surroundings, with a tale or two to tell their fellow cadets. He could hardly wait.

************************

The USS Essex had returned to Earth orbit. Goodbyes between cadets and crew were made. Captain Reese gave a 'farewell and work hard' speech, before the cadets were led to the shuttle bay, where a shuttle was waiting to take them to the academy.

There was excited talking when San Francisco came into view. Below, was the academy, home for the next three years. Sighs of relief were heard onboard, and there was not one unsmiling face among the cadets. On landing, everyone exited the shuttle to find an officer waiting with a transport. She made sure everyone was accounted for, and told them to get aboard. Once back in their quarters, Alex and Spock unpacked their belongs and checked their communiques. Alex had one from the Admissions office. On opening it, she found that she would be receiving her commendation tomorrow at 1300 hours, right after lunch. According to the message, the entire student body would be present as she and Cadet Harrison were given their commendations. It was quite heady for her to think about. "Spock, if I don't cry, I may faint instead."

He went over to her and took her hand. "You will do fine. You always worry before the more difficult things and end up accomplishing whatever it is you set your mind to. This is an honour, Alex. Your first commendation."

"Watch it be my last." She laughed. "Where else can I go, but down, eh?"

************************

The cadets gathered in the main hall, with Alex and Harrison sitting in the front row. Alex scanned the seats for Spock's face. When she found him, he nodded to her reassuringly. The officers assembled on the front dais waited for the din to die down, before proceeding. One rang a small bell sitting on the table, signaling the cadets to quiet down.

Admiral Barnett stood, and called out, "Will Cadets Trainor and Harrison please step forward."

Alex and Harrison left their seats and stood on the main floor in front of the assembled officers. One held two small boxes. Admiral Barnett announced the reason for the commendations, taking each medal from its box, and pinning them on the cadets standing before him.

"For bravery in the face of danger, and for disregarding the threat to their own safety, these two cadets saved the lives of three fellow officers stationed at Starbase 11 during a highly dangerous situation. For that, this governing body awards them the Medal of Commendation for their conspicuous act of heroism."

He shook each of their hands, telling them how proud he was of them.. They turned to the body of fellow cadets and bathed in the subsequent applause. Alex felt her face go red, and she turned to Harrison, who smiled broadly at her.

_Pleasepleaseletusgonow_, she begged mentally.

As soon as the presentation was over, several cadets came to congratulate Alex and Harrison, clapping them on their backs or shaking their hands. Spock stood aside, hands behind his back as he watched his roommate accept congratulations, all the while while blushing. As soon as they finished here, he would ask her to lunch, where they could discuss the trip to Vulcan. He had called his mother, who was eagerly looking forward to their visit. Spock saw to the details, and he wanted to let Alex know he had planned. He was actually feeling excitement for the coming vacation. As soon as the semester officially ended, and their quarters were cleaned to academy specifications, they would be signed off by an academy steward. They would then be allowed to leave academy grounds.

Spock stepped forward when he saw the crowd begin to disperse. Alex went to him, smiling.

"Look at it, Spock. Isn't it beautiful?" Alex ran a finger over the etched design.

"It is an acceptable medal, one you achieved by merit. I told you, you had nothing to worry about. Let's go to lunch now." They started to leave the hall and headed for the cafeteria. "I have spoken with Mother about our visit, and there are some things I need to tell you about the trip. It won't be too long before the semester ends, Alex. We won't be able to leave until we have passed our final exams and cleaned up our quarters."

Alex groaned. "Exams. I had forgotten in all that's happened lately. Guess we'd better start studying. But yes, I'm eager to hear what your mother had to say. It's going to be a fantastic vacation." They continued on, talking and making plans. The next couple of weeks would be busy, and full of things to do.

************************

Alex and Spock took their finals for the semester, both passing their classes easily. Alex didn't look forward to cleaning their room, but the sooner they got it done, the faster they'd be signed off. She was amazed at quickly and efficiently Spock cleaned up his area. She took more time, but got the job done.

"Finally! Let's put our names in so we can be signed off. I think I'll call the gang to see if they want to get together for dinner one more time before we go our own ways. What do you say?" Alex asked.

Spock wanted to tell his friends goodbye as well. "That would be agreeable. You call them, while I put our names on the inspection list."

Tonight would be sad, but filled with expectations for the summer. Alex would miss everyone, but she was going to Vulcan with Spock. What could be more fun than that? She would tell them all about it when she got back from her trip home. And would listen to what the others had done. This was the first time since she had arrived at the academy that she had any major time off. And she was more than ready.


	15. Chapter 15

**Spock and Alex head for Vulcan on their break. Both are excited to reach Spock's home. But what new feelings develop between friends on the journey? **

**Different, yet so similar 15**

Spock and Alex waited at the pick up point outside the academy gates, for the transport that would take them to the departure center. There were quite a few cadets waiting there, all eager to go far away for their break. Once everyone had reached the center, they would be beamed to the orbiting Earth Spacedock. From there, passengers would be processed, and then board ships heading in several directions.

Spock had made reservations for two comfortable cabins on a vessel heading to Vulcan. He hadn't told Alex they would have their own cabins, but he thought that she might want some privacy for once. So much had happened the last few months, some good, some bad. Still, he was pleased that she remained focused on her studies, and that there had been no more meltdowns.

Alex stood in the lounge, looking out the large windows at the various ships sitting at the docking rings. Spock pointed out which ship was theirs. "The LL Cochrane. I have reserved two adjoining cabins, so that you will have some privacy. I hope that does not disturb you."

Alex thought about having a cabin to herself, and decided it didn't make any difference. But she thought Spock kind for thinking of her. Her ears perked up when she heard their departure being called over the announcement system. She picked up her duffel, grabbed Spock's arm and practically dragged him to the loading ramp. "Come on, Spock, quit being a hobble."

His brow raised involuntarily at her use of what she had started calling her Alex-isms. "A hobble?" he asked.

"Yeah, hobble. To impede the progress of," she replied impatiently.

"I know what the word hobble means. I did not know it was used to refer to people."

Alex laughed. "Sorry, Spock, I'm just excited to get to Vulcan."

"We will be traveling for two days yet. You will tire yourself out before we have arrived, Alex."

"Well, the truth is I was hoping you would help me learn some phrases in Vulcan."

"Of course. I would enjoy instructing you in some basic phrases." Spock took her duffel as they boarded the waiting ship. They were led to their cabins, which were much more luxurious than the ones on the USS Essex. Those had been spartan but practical. These ones had windows, plush carpeting, fluffy bed covers, music and visual entertainment systems.

Alex watched the introductory greeting on her computer screen, detailing the three restaurants, two lounges, the recreation hall, and other facilities available to passengers. She quickly unpacked and went next door to visit Spock. He was in the midst of unpacking as well. Alex flopped on his bed, sighing aloud, "Isn't this the best? Thank you for getting us these fabulous cabins, Spock." She lay back on the bed. "What a difference from the academy bunks. Ohhh, I could get used to this."

Spock crossed his arms and looked down at her. Alex slowly got up and looking sheepish, started for the door. "I think I'm hungry. Want to get something to eat?"

He gave a half-hearted, Vulcan-style shrug, that Alex read as a yes. They left his cabin in search of a restaurant, walking past other passengers, Vulcan, Human and other species. Spock led the way to a table for two, so that he could begin the language lesson while they ate. Alex thought she would start off with a bowl of plomeek soup, to get into the mood.

"You will not like it, Alex," he warned her. "To the human palette, it is quite bland."

"I just want to try it. If it's bland, well, I'll add salt."

Spock gave a slightly exasperated sigh. _Salt_, he thought. Humans salted everything. Alex used twice as much.

They ordered and ate, all the while talking about the past year. Spock told Alex about some places on Vulcan he wished to show her, and answered her questions about his youth. She refused to bring up his bullied childhood story, since she wanted this to be a pleasant trip. She concentrated on his home, his parents and what he hoped to accomplish in the next five years. He was as relaxed as she had ever seen him. She noticed her breathing seemed more rapid. Her palms felt sweaty. She tried to listen to what Spock was saying, smiling and nodding, but she was feeling slight panic. It couldn't be possible. Were her feelings for him changing? All year, they had remained friends, never crossing the boundary of that friendship. She loved him, yes, but looking at his face as he talked, she really noticed the warm brown eyes, the way his mouth curled up at the corners, and those sexy ears. Oh my god, had she just thought 'sexy'? No, no, no, it's not possible.

"Alex, are you alright?" Spock noticed her loss of concentration. He placed a warm hand over hers.

She swallowed hard. Her pulse was racing at his touch. "I'm fine." She looked at him, and the concern etched on his face. She took a deep breath and laughed. "I'm ok, really. Sometimes I get these silly thoughts. It's nothing. And you're right. The soup was bland."

With his characteristic eyebrow raised, he said, "I did warn you."

"Yes, you did." She rose from the table, while he pulled her chair out for her. She turned to him, saying, "I can always count on you, Spock. You take such good care of me."

"As an only child, it is pleasant to have someone I can regard as a sister."

The word cut through Alex like a knife. Sister? He thought of her as a sister. She kept the smile plastered on her face, all the while her heart was breaking.

Spock instantly sensed a change in her demeanor. The mind-meld between them had opened up the ties that made up their friendship. There was only honesty, a high regard of, and yes, an affection for in the way he felt about Alex. Now he was sensing her close herself off to him.

Alex tried to let the past few minutes melt away. She was on a luxury starliner on its way to Vulcan. She took Spock's arm and started chatting away, suggesting even, that they see a show in the lounge later.

Later that night, Alex lay in her bed, thinking about dinner, and wishing she hadn't been such an overly sensitive female. Spock was her best friend, and nothing in the universe would ever change that.

******************

The next day, while having lunch in the observation lounge, Spock attempted to teach Alex a few phrases in Vulcan. She was an apt pupil in most subjects, but languages was not one of her strengths. Still, she worked hard at the impromptu lesson.

"Good morning, Moi loma." Spock thought to keep the phrases simple and usable. "Good night, Moi Yami."

Alex would repeat each phrase after him. These were fairly simple, she thought, and could be used on a daily basis. No reason to get too complicated. She only wanted to honour his parents by showing them her knowledge of a few phrases.

"Thank you, Nemaiyo." Spock appreciated Alex's interest in his culture. Not many humans of his acquaintance showed as much interest as she did. And unlike most Vulcans, some of whom were xenophobic in their reluctance to reach out to other species, he chose to leave his home world and learn about many cultures at the academy. Of course, he knew that if the Science Academy councilor had not insulted his mother and so himself, he would not be on Earth. He would have lived on Vulcan, studied on Vulcan, but he would never have met Alex. He discovered that this would not been acceptable. She was as much a part of his life as any other. How different would he have been if she'd not been there to tease him, encourage him, and support him in every way? The mind-meld alone changed him, in that he now knew her thoughts, her very human thoughts. It was....very much like a bond between a man and woman in the most intimate of ways. But that could not be. They were roommates and friends, and he knew Alex would discourage anything else.

"Spock? Hello," she said, waving her hand in front of his face. "Is anyone home?"

He nodded. "My apologies. My mind...wandered. Perhaps we should prepare for dinner soon. Later on, we should pack most of our belongings, as we will be arriving very early tomorrow."

Alex clapped her hands. "I can't believe we're almost there. I'd like you to tell me about some of the places you want to show me." She stood and waited for Spock, so that they could return to their cabins and dress for dinner. This being the last night, it was to be a resplendent affair.

Spock and Alex mingled with other passengers this last dinner. There were some Vulcan embassy members and a couple of Star Fleet officers, which gave both Spock and Alex the opportunity to hear stories about shipboard life and embassy life. Once they knew Spock was the son of Sarek, assistant to the ambassador to Earth, conversation livened up. Alex hated to leave, but she gestured to Spock and bid everyone good night. They would have to get to sleep early to be ready for transport to Vulcan. Alex , however, didn't think she'd be able to sleep a wink.


	16. Chapter 16

**Spock and Alex finally reach Vulcan. **

**I don't own Star Trek, but just using the characters briefly for my own interpretations.**

**Different, yet so similar part 16**

Alex woke up, stretching her tense muscles. She had slept, but in a fetal position which caused some tightness in the morning. A steamy sonic shower would do the trick. On rising, she looked out the window, and saw that the ship was orbiting Vulcan. Hurriedly, she finished her shower and dressed. After one last look in the mirror, she grabbed her duffel and left the cabin. She buzzed Spock's door and entered the cabin. Spock was ready, as expected.

Alex sat on the bed. "So what do we do, just wait til we're called?"

Spock slipped the last of his toiletries in his duffel. "The shuttles will be called by city of destination. We must wait for the one heading for Shi'Kahr, where my parents live. Alex, you should be prepared. Vulcan has a thinner atmosphere and higher gravity than that of Earth. For the first few days, I suggest taking it easy so you don't tire too quickly."

Alex pulled a small bottle from her duffel. "Tri-ox tablets. Never leave for Vulcan without them."

Spock rolled his eyes at her attempt at humour. Alex laughed and pointed a finger at him. "You know, that is becoming a nasty habit with you. An all too human habit."

"I thought I would vary from my usual.." and he raised his eyebrow, which made Alex laugh. Oddly, he enjoyed making her laugh. It sounded so very human.

Spock had gone for some breakfast, and suggested they eat in his cabin until their departure time was announced. Alex ate what he'd brought, too fast to taste it. But at least she would not be hungry any time soon. She thought it considerate of him to think of the small details.

It wasn't long before the call for the shuttle to Shi'Kahr was announced. Spock and Alex left the cabin and headed for the loading bay. Many people were mingling around, waiting to board.

Several shuttles began boarding passengers for the transport to the arrival station. Spock and Alex were ready, duffels in hand, waiting to board the first shuttle. As they looked out the window, Spock pointed out sights below that made Alex all the more excited to see them up close. Once they had arrived at the station, they were welcomed by the processing workers, who upon seeing Spock's diplomatic code on his ID disc, passed them through with little trouble. Now they just had to find transportation to Spock's family home.

Alex was trying to breathe more deeply, as it felt like she couldn't get enough air in her lungs. When she did inhale, it was warm air she was breathing. She'd have to see how long it took for her to acclimate to the atmosphere, and take a tri-ox pill if it didn't get better soon.

Spock noticed her discomfort. He would get her to his parents house and see that she rested.

"Spock, how do you stand being on Earth? I would think you'd be floating half the time, and freezing the other half. And you never said anything about our quarters. If you need it a bit warmer, just say so. Wow, it IS warm here." Alex licked her lips. She needed to get hydrated and soon.

"Earth, San Francisco in particular, is colder on average, but I am fine with the temperature of our quarters." He scanned the area. "We'd better get a personal transport. My mother will be expecting us. Father is still at the Federation Embassy and won't be home until later this evening." Spock went off to hire a vehicle to take them to his home on the outskirts of Shi'kahr.

Alex sighed with relief. She and Spock's mother had gotten along fine. But she was slightly intimidated by his father. She'd be able to relax a bit before greeting Sarek again. Although he and Spock were both Vulcans, Spock was different in an obvious way, due to his human half no doubt. Alex never felt uncomfortable around him, nor did he attempt to make himself inaccessible. Why were her feelings for him changing? She guessed that being at the academy made it easy to concentrate only on their friendship, what with classes, extracurricular activities and the rest of the gang being around. She was seeing Spock in a new light, as a civilian. She noticed him as he was returning to where she stood. He was handsome enough in the regulation Star Fleet red uniform, but in Vulcan civies, he was downright elegant. She smacked her face lightly, thinking, _get a grip on yourself, Alexandra!_

Spock walked up to her, grabbing both their duffels, saying, "We have a conveyance over here." He looked at Alex as they were walking and asked, "What was that back there? Do you regularly slap yourself?"

"Oh, uh, it was a bug. I hate when they buzz around." Alex decided she'd better be careful around her very observant friend. No sense in embarrassing herself, or having to explain things, yet.

As the hovercar lifted off from departure pad, Alex looked at the city around them. Buildings rose from the rocky terrain like great cathedrals. And oddly, some looked as if they'd been built from beneath the overhanging rock face, hanging like large stalactites. The buildings, she noticed, blended with the craggy out-croppings in colour and form, in what the Vulcans must have viewed as aesthetically pleasing. Alex knew from her research prior to leaving the academy, that Vulcan was in constant throes of tectonic movement and volcanic activity. Yet the people thrived, and the infrastructure seemed to be holding up well. Spock had told her that there were only a few bodies of water on the whole planet, and he hoped to show her one of them, the Voroth Sea.

The outskirts of the city were more devoid of tall buildings, and were dotted with smaller ones, probably homes. She could see courtyards with gardens and pathways leading from house to house. The transport slowed and started its descent, until it had reached a rather large domicile.

On landing, Spock exited the vehicle with the duffels, and extending a hand, helped Alex out. He led her through what Alex thought were beautifully carved gates, and into an open courtyard. Alex noted the plants, obviously chosen for their ability to withstand the heat and lack of humidity. Some bore exotic flowers she'd never seen. A small fountain gurgled to the side. Several benches scattered the area, and in the middle of the courtyard, hung a gong-like thing. Alex thought she would have to ask Spock what that was used for.

"Come this way. Mother should be waiting inside," Spock said. He entered through another exquisitely carved front door, and depositing the duffels on a sofa, went in search of his mother.

Alex stood in the middle of what must have been the living room. A few chairs and sofas were arranged in the center of the room. There were pieces of art work on the walls that Alex found wholly alien but not unattractive to look at. There was almost a sparseness about the room, but it seemed very comfortable.

"Alex, come out here," Spock called to her. She left the room, and went outside onto a large patio that overlooked a broken landscape, filled with oddly angled hills that showed their origins being due to the pressure exerted on the planet's crust. Thrusting up toward the sky, they were at once unusual and beautiful, a geologist's dream. The plants growing all around indicated that there hadn't been much seismic activity in a long while. Alex was grateful for that.

Spock held out his hand, which Alex took as they went over to where the Lady Amanda was waiting. "Mother, you remember my roommate Alexandra Trainor."

"That's Alex. It's so good to see you again, Amanda." Alex hugged her when the older woman opened her arms.

"My dear, I'm so happy that you could accompany Spock. Please, sit down and rest a bit. I understand that you were taken aback by the Vulcan climate. It does take some getting used to. Here, you must try some cool Nar'eth tea." Amanda poured a pale green liquid from a pitcher into three glasses, gave one to Spock and one to Alex, then took the last for herself. She sat in a comfortable chair, indicating the same for her son and Alex. The sun was not so high, and the heat less oppressive now, so Alex was able to look at the surrounding scenery and enjoy it.

"I'm happy to be here, Amanda. Spock has seen some of Earth, although I'd love to be able to show him more of my favourite sights. He has spoken of some places here he'd like to show me. I'm just thrilled to be here at all."

Amanda sipped from her glass. "And what will you be doing after you leave?"

"I'll be spending the rest of break with my parents, before returning to the academy. I haven't seen them since Christmas. If you recall, Spock came with me then, and they absolutely fell in love with him."

"Second year is considered the hardest year at the academy, Mother, because we are no longer plebes. We are expected to settle on our field or fields of expertise, and meet certain requirements before graduation. In some cases, cadets have been known to graduate within three years if all those requirements are met," Spock explained.

Alex turned to Spock. "Do you intend to graduate in three years?"

He thought a moment, before saying, "I have not given it much consideration, but if the circumstances arose that would benefit my experience and education, I might accept that end result."

Alex sipped her tea absently, but the sudden change in her demeanor was not missed by Amanda. Her motherly senses where her son was concerned were stronger than any others she might possess. "Spock, would you please go call your father, and let him know that you and Alex have arrived safely. We will have a simple meal tonight, and let you both get some rest. Alex will need to acclimate somewhat, before you drag her all over the planet."

"Yes, Mother." Spock rose and went inside the house.

Amanda went to sit by Alex. "My dear, are you alright? I sensed some change when Spock mentioned graduating early."

Alex looked at the kind woman next to her, and knew she couldn't lie to her. Like mother, like son, she couldn't keep secrets from either. "I guess I never thought that Spock would be looking to graduate so quickly. Even if he does, he could teach, before getting a regular assignment. We just haven't talked about it."

"And you would miss him if he were gone?" Amanda placed a hand on Alex's. "Do you love my son?" She thought she knew the answer, but she waited anyway.

Alex suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe. Amanda wasn't being pushy, and Alex could have probably gotten away with saying nothing. Instead she responded, "I love him, yes. He has been there for me since day one. When I had a spot of trouble, he...helped me."

"I should rephrase that. Are you in love with him?"

Alex's cheeks went hot, and she was sure she was blushing. But what did she have to lose by being honest with this kind and gracious woman? "I think I might. I don't know what I would do without him around. It's as if we've been together forever. I guess with the workload at the academy, classes and homework, and all the extra-curricular activities, I didn't have time to think of him that way. On the journey here, when we weren't Star Fleet and we were just friends traveling together, it was as if it was ok to think of him differently. But he wouldn't think of me that way."

Amanda tilted her head, listening. "Why not?"

Alex frowned when she thought of the words he had said on the ship. "Spock thinks of me as a sister, Amanda. He said so himself."

Amanda smiled. "My son is very fond of you. I'm his mother, and I know him well. I don't think he sees you as a sister, although he may think he does. Or perhaps, he thinks that's all you want. Have you asked him what he feels?"

Alex thought that if anyone knew her thoughts, it would be Spock. After all, they had mind-melded. Wouldn't he know her better than anyone? "No, we've never spoken about anything like that. Maybe I should, sometime when we're alone. It will be so hard next year, and if he says he isn't...interested, well, I may lose him altogether, if he requests a new roommate. I don't think I could bear that to happen."

Spock came out onto the patio, going to Amanda. "Father says that he will attempt to leave the Embassy early. Do you require any help with the evening meal?" He sensed something was going on between Alex and his mother, but said nothing.

Amanda rose and took a hold of Spock's arm. "Alex? Would you care to help me prepare dinner?"

Alex stood. "Yes, I'd love to!" She didn't look at Spock for very long, suddenly feeling embarrassment. She didn't want him to be able to read on her face, what was in her mind. Instead, she went into the house, while Spock looked first at his mother, then at Alex, and wondered what he had missed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Alex has a nice talk with Amanda on the nature of her son. Alex makes a decision that could affect her relationship with Spock.**

**I don't own Star Trek. Just playing with the characters, with one of my own.**

**Different, yet so similar part 17**

Spock showed Alex her room, which again, was sparsely decorated but had everything she needed to be comfortable. He tarried a bit as she began to unpack her belongs, placing toiletries in the bathroom, and putting her clothing away.

"Is something wrong, Spock?" Alex asked, while placing her duffel under the bed.

He seemed hesitant to speak, but finally asked, "Were you and my mother talking?"

Alex didn't turn to look at him, but replied, "Of course we were talking. She's a very nice lady, and it would be rude to sit around without saying anything." She felt his eyes on her back. _Damn that bond_, she thought. She sighed and turned around, to see him looking at her, expressionless, head slightly tilted, waiting. "Spock, what is the matter with you?"

"You are keeping something from me."

She started to leave the room, but he sidestepped, barring her way. She looked up at him, saying, "If it were anything important, I would tell you. We just...talked, ok? I think we should go help with dinner now." She step around him, leaving him in her room.

Alex went into the kitchen, and asked Amanda what she needed her to do. Spock joined them, but said little. They were busily preparing the evening meal, when Sarek entered the home. Amanda went over to him, whereupon they briefly touched fingertips. Spock went to greet his father. "Peace and long life, Father."

"Peace and long life, my son. How was your journey?" Sarek removed and placed his jacket on one of the chairs.

"It went well, Father. Alex kept me thoroughly entertained." He indicated for her to come over.

"Moi tema," she said, her hand in the traditional salute. "It's good to see you again, Sarek.

He responded in kind. "It is an honour to have you as our guest, Ms Trainor. I see my son has taught you some of our language."

"Well, learning another language is not my strong suit, but he taught me a few simple phrases. And I appreciate you allowing me to stay here. I've so wanted to see Vulcan, ever since Spock became my roommate."

"We hope you enjoy the visit." He turned to Amanda and asked about the dinner arrangements. They left for the sitting area, leaving Alex and Spock went back to the kitchen. Alex continued preparing the food as Amanda had shown her. She started laughing, then bit her lip to stifle herself.

"What is so amusing, Alex?" Spock looked as puzzled as a Vulcan can look.

This Vulcan was beginning to annoy her, in a humourous way. "Spock, what is your problem? Look, I'll talk to you later, I promise. Your mother is a very wise woman, and I was just asking for some advice. Cut these vegetables up into small pieces, will you?" She could hear him next to her, breathing steadily. She started chuckling again. If it drove him nuts, fine. She couldn't help laughing at his seeming paranoia.

Later on, as the family sat down to dinner, Amanda asked Sarek how his day had gone. Spock and Alex talked about their flight, and the possible sights he would take her to see. Everything was very pleasant, but still, something hung in the air between Alex and Spock. She'd have to put an end to this soon. It was not going to ruin her vacation.

Alex volunteered to help clean up, while Spock spoke with Sarek in his study.

Alex didn't say much, and Amanda felt the tension. "Alex, you have a question?" When Alex gave her a surprised look, she said, "I've lived on Vulcan long enough to discern feelings, because of the fact that they aren't spoken of openly as on Earth."

"How do you stand it?" Alex asked with sympathy.

"It took awhile, my dear. Like a blind man learning to use other senses in compensation, so I have learned to read people who show little emotion. Now, in your case, it's much easier."

Alex sighed. "I do have a question that's keeping me from being totally honest with Spock. In my research about his people, I discovered that Vulcans have their husbands and wives chosen for them when they're just children. Now, Spock has never spoken of this with me, and when I read that, I couldn't ask him. Does he have a pre-chosen wife? I would never presume to interfere in any way with that."

"No, Alex, he does not. He did at one time, that was true. But...his fiancee, T'Pring, broke off the engagement shortly after his application to Star Fleet was accepted. She said that she had no wish to bond with a man who would be off planet for long periods at a time. Spock never told me how he felt about the matter, but I always thought he felt only relief. For whatever reason, he just didn't seem content here, refusing an appointment to the Vulcan Science Academy, not caring about his engagement enough to try and save it. I guess that's why I was so happy when you said he seemed to be content being at the Star Fleet Academy. As a mother, it was a relief for me to know he had found something he wanted to do." She took Alex's hands in her own. "And I believe he has found someone he can...love."

Alex took in all this information with disbelief. He hadn't said one word about any of this. Of course, he was Vulcan.

It was as if Amanda knew what Alex was thinking. "You will find that Vulcan males tend to relay information as if it were...the weather. Important things, they won't speak of at all. Talk to him, Alex. I think he'll tell exactly what you want to know."

"I'll try, Amanda. If I can muster the courage. He was planning on showing me the Voroth Sea tomorrow. I'll wait for a chance to talk with him then." Alex tried to stifle a yawn.

Amanda laughed, and placing her arm on Alex's, led her to the living room. "It's necessary that you do. Now, you should go to bed. My husband will no doubt spend some time on work, as is his nightly ritual," she winked. "Spock should get to bed as well. As guests, you and he will be preparing the morning meal." She smiled at Alex's wide eyed look. "Another tradition, my dear." The older woman kissed the younger on the cheek. "Good night, my dear. Sleep well."

Alex thought to herself, as she walked to her room, _Yeah, right, sleep well, just before I admit to my best friend that I'm in love with him. _


	18. Chapter 18

**Well, it's out in the open now. Alex and Spock admit their true feelings, not planned, but not exactly unwanted. Just go along for the ride.**

**I don't own Star Trek, just playing with the characters.**

**Different, yet so similar part 18**

Alex heard a strange sound off in the distance. She tried to shut it out by placing her pillow over her head, but it was insistent. She felt someone tapping her shoulder. It was Spock.

"Alex, wake up. It is time to prepare the morning meal. We must start now."

"Ohhh, Spock, why must you make so much noise at this hour?" She tried to blink away the light from the hall. They didn't even get up this early at the academy.

"That is my mother. She is ringing the gong for breakfast. It's just tradition, but as guests, you and I must prepare breakfast for the household. Now if you don't mind, please get dressed and meet me in the kitchen." Spock turned and left the room.

Alex looked at the receding shadow on her wall, startled at his abruptness. Was he angry with her? And why? Because he felt she was hiding something from him? Well, she was, but she would speak with him today. Alex felt a little hurt by his attitude though. She climbed out of bed, quickly washed and dressed, and joined Spock in the kitchen.

Amanda entered from the outside courtyard, greeting her son and Alex. "How did you sleep, my dear?" she asked her young guest.

"It was warmer than I'm used to, but I must have been tired. I slept well, once I did fall asleep."

"Spock, will you be taking Alex to the Voroth Sea today? Your father was picked up earlier by embassy personnel, so you're free to use the personal transport."

"Why did Father have to go to the Embassy so early?" he asked stoically.

Amanda shook her head slightly, saying, "I don't know. He didn't say. But there must have been some urgent business for him to be called in at such an hour."

"We will use the transport, then, Mother." Spock turned to Alex and said, "As soon as we finish breakfast and clean up, I will take you to see the Voroth Sea, one of only two oceans on Vulcan. The Thanar Sea is closer to Shi'Kahr, but I do not find it as aesthetically pleasing. And the Voroth is more popular with tourists. The trip will only take a bit longer."

Alex smiled, trying to get Spock to lighten up somewhat. "That'll be fun! I can't wait. The one reason I love San Francisco is because it's on the ocean. I'll have to show you around the bay when we get back to the academy." Earth had so much to offer, that Alex knew she'd have to share it with Spock.

*******************

As soon as breakfast had been eaten and cleaned up after, Amanda bid her son and Alex a good day. She had fixed a light snack for them to take with them. Alex thanked her and gave her a quick hug, before following Spock.. The small 4-person transport was sitting outside the main gate. Spock let Alex get in first, before entering himself. He tapped a code into the computer console, and the vehicle rose up into the air, heading over the craggy landscape below.

Alex loved it from up here, as she was better able to analyze the strata and land formations. It was staggering to wonder at the power it took to create these mountains. And while Earth was pretty much stabilized these days, Vulcan still had frequent seismic activity. One area of the planet, a rather large island, had such constant earthquake and volcanic activity, that no cities had been built there, and only a few people dared live there at all.

"How long will we be traveling, Spock?" Alex looked over at him as he checked the panels.

"It will be about 45 minutes." He went back to monitoring the gauges, much to Alex's chagrin. Why was he being so standoffish today?

"Spock, since we have time until we reach the Sea, I think we should talk."

He turned to look at her, but without the usual mirth in his eyes, when they spoke more as friends. "What do you wish to talk about? You have been less than talkative, with me anyway."

"Is that what's bothering you? Spock, I was just discussing things with your mother. Since when have you been interested in anything I have to say to anyone else?"

He pondered for a moment. "It is not just "anyone", it is my mother..."

Alex interrupted him. "Alright, alright! If it's so important for you to know everything I think, then I'll tell you what we talked about. But I don't want to hear one word from you about Vulcan logic, or the merits of non-emotionalism. I'm human, you know that only too well. I can be illogical. I can be emotional. It's not a crime." She turned to look at him, fire in her eyes. In the entire time they'd known each other, neither had felt so confrontational concerning their friendship. Alex felt this moment could make it more than it had been, or break it into a thousand pieces. It would be a gamble. Since he wouldn't let things go, she had no choice but to tell him everything. But she would start off slowly.

"Your mother told me about...um, T'Pring. About the engagement...and that it was broken off."

Spock looked away from Alex, the slightest of frowns on his face. At first it seemed that he wasn't going to respond. He looked out the front window of the transport, seemingly staring off into space. But then he spoke. "That is true. I was betrothed to her when we were both children. If you know the circumstances of such a betrothal, then I do not have to explain that part to you. We had met only that one time, and would not meet again until a few days before the marriage, then at the marriage ceremony itself."

"Why did you keep that hidden from me? In the meld, I felt nothing about a fiancee in your past."

"It was not necessary for you to know, as it was no longer an issue," he replied. "Alex, you know the circumstances of my refusal to accept appointment to the Vulcan Science Academy. Mother does not. I hope you did not tell her."

"Oh, I couldn't! It would break her heart."

Spock nodded. "Thank you, Alex. I knew I did not want to pursue the study of Kohlinahr either. My last, best choice would be to join Star Fleet, as suggested to me by a Star Fleet officer of my acquaintance. He convinced me that only in Star Fleet, would I be able to find my true potential. And I would learn so much more as well. When T'Pring heard of my decision, she decided that I would make an unsuitable husband. In truth, I...believe that she was looking for an excuse to break off the engagement."

"But why?" Alex was surprised that any female would throw Spock away, but that may have been because she could not.

"Alex, I'm sure the prejudice I encountered as a child was not exclusive to my fellow students or the Science Academy ministers. I believe that T'Pring did not wish to be bound to a half-human. That was her choice, of course, and I was actually relieved when her parents told mine the engagement was broken."

"Your mother thinks that too, that you were relieved it was over."

"She told you that?" he queried.

"Yes," Alex replied.

"Is that all you discussed with Mother?" Spock continued.

_Blast,_ Alex thought. _He's just not stopping._ "Ok, Spock, I'll tell you now. We talked about our relationship. Yes, you and me. Us! Happy now?"

"Why would you not tell me that was the topic of conversation? Mother knows how close we are, outside of the mind-meld, of course."

"Damn it, Spock! How can you be so dense?" She fixed him with a stare, her own brow raised, as she had seen him do a hundred times.

The reality hit him suddenly, and all he could say was, "Oh." He looked back at the control panel, his mind sifting through memories of the past year. Always, Alex had seemed more a friend, a confidante and support. Was she really telling him that she felt more than that? Yet he himself had realized earlier on how important she had become to him. But in their current situation, where could a relationship go? "Alex, ..."

"Before you say anything, I want you to know that it was during my talks with Amanda that I was struck by the illogical realization that I...love you. Not as just a friend or brother, but more." She laughed nervously. " I couldn't even imagine a single day of my life without you being there."

He thought a moment on her declaration and said, "But I thought that you would not want to cross the boundary of our friendship. I admit that you have become a part of my life that I do not want to lose, even with the academy being a part of that as well. Why did you not say something earlier?"

"I just didn't think about it until break. I was doing some research on Vulcan family life, and I read the part about childhood engagements. I figured if you were engaged, I couldn't do anything about that. Talking to Amanda forced me to admit to myself what I really wanted. And since you are free, well...she convinced me to tell you."

"Mother knows?" Spock would have gone pink, if his blood had been iron-based. As it was, a pale green suffused his complexion.

Alex nodded and shrugged. "She's very perceptive."

A light flashed on the panel, taking Spock's attention from Alex and their conversation. "We're close to touchdown."

Alex hadn't even noticed the great sea beneath them, so engaged was she in their conversation. She took the time to look at it now. It was unusual in that it was not blue in color. The water had a purplish hue to it, probably due to the color of the atmosphere and reflection of the sun off the water. "It's so beautiful. Unlike anything on Earth. Is there sea life? Can we swim in it? Is it salty like on Earth?"

The questions poured from her mouth, causing Spock to suppress an unbidden smile. Now that was more like Alex. He watched her as she was enjoying the view outside the windows. The red glare of the Vulcan atmosphere made her own red hair seem brighter and the green of her eyes deeper in color. He was fascinated by her eyes, because most Vulcans' were brown. He knew were it not for his human heritage, it would be easy to deny his feelings to her, but conversely, being human made it easier to admit them. He would never have been content with T'Pring. She was not interested in anything but her own desires. Alex was the complete opposite of his former fiancee. If they were to allow a change in their relationship, while in Star Fleet, how would it affect the futures of their careers? Could he leave her behind, as he was willing to do with T'Pring?

Alex's laughter broke Spock from his reverie. He saw a spot to land the transport, and from there they could walk to the edge of the water. He landed the craft with an easy drop. As soon as they touched down, Alex jumped out, Amanda's lunch basket in hand. Spock followed, keeping an eye on where she went. This area was well-used by visitors, but the pathways to those areas could be steep. He thought how similar, yet how different the oceans here were from the ones on Earth. He had only seen that part of the Pacific Ocean San Francisco existed near, but he recognized differences in the smells, and of course, the reflective coloring of the waters. As for the sea life, he would tell Alex that nearer the shoreline, there were no harmful creatures to deter swimming, if that was what she wanted to do.

"Come on, Spock! Hurry!" Alex called out. She was almost down the hill, laughing and whooping as she went. It felt so freeing to be outside. No classes, no homework, no uniforms. Alex couldn't believe how good she felt. She thought that, maybe, it was also because she and Spock had finally been open with one another, and that was a burden lifted. Alex waited for him at the bottom of the hill, a little out of breath for so short a descent, but then she remembered the thinner air as being the cause.

As Spock approached, Alex held out her hand to him. He looked at her smiling face, then down to the extended hand, which he took in his own. He felt her fingers tighten as she pulled him closer to shore. She found a suitable spot to place the lunch basket, and releasing Spock's hand, sat down to remove her shoes, and roll up her pants legs. "It is safe," she asked.

Spock nodded. "The only dangerous creatures are the ones that live in deeper waters. You are safe here."

Alex stepped carefully over some pebbles before standing in front of Spock, looking up into his face and those dark brown eyes. "Am I?" she asked. "Not too safe, I hope." Then she winked and ran off towards the water.

Spock's brow rose as he turned his head, following her with his eyes. He knew it was illogical, what he was feeling, but to deny those feelings would also be illogical, as they were very real. His chest tightened as he watched Alex splash around in the water. He was unaccustomed to such physical reactions to a person, any person, but Alex was not just any person. If these reactions were manifestations of what it was to be in love, then he knew he loved her as well. He would tell her first and deal with any consequences later. On that thought, he removed his shoes and went to join his friend in the water.


	19. Chapter 19

**Spock realizes what he would be missing by denying his feelings for Alex. But how will having a relationship conflict with their goals and careers? We'll just have to see. Note: I found some great sites that had background on things like Vulcan tourist sights and food so that is where I got that information. My thanks to whomever discovered that info. ****I do not own Star Trek. **

**Different, yet so similar part 19**

Alex was surprised to see Spock walking barefoot through the water toward her. "Decided to join me?" She splashed some water towards him, but not hard enough to make any actually hit him. Why did she feel like teasing him so much? She always teased him at the academy, but this was different. It had more of a sensual feel. As Spock walked right up to her, she saw the corners of his mouth betray his attempt not to smile at her, and she could not help but smile herself.

"I thought I would adopt the human way of enjoying a dip, " he said.

"Actually, we call this wading. You never enjoyed swimming when you were a child?" Alex bent down and picked up a stone. She examined the wet rock for interesting features.

"I did not engage in outdoor activities, although I was heavily trained in the use of Vulcan weaponry. I more preferred mental exercises."

"So that's how you got to be so smart?" Alex interrupted. "Yet you don't lack for physical prowess. Must be that Vulcan constitution." She looked him up and down while saying it, causing Spock to look upward in a half attempt not to roll his eyes. But Alex caught it anyway.

She again held out her hand, which he took, and together they walked further along the shoreline.

They went a little deeper into the water until it was almost up to their knees. Alex loved the feeling of Spock's warm hand in hers. Just being here with him felt good, even if they didn't say anything at all. She bent down as if to pick up another rock, but instead, cupped her hand and brought up some water to toss Spock's way.

He looked at the water dripping down his shirtfront, then up at a laughing Alex. Just like the time they had the snowball fight at her parents' house, his determined look told Alex he meant business. Spock bent down and cupping both his hands together, gathered as much liquid as they could hold. He made his way toward Alex, his plan being to douse her completely.

Alex put up her hands to ward off any intent on his part, not that it worked. "Oh no you don't. Spock, come on. That's a lot of water. Now stop it!" She tried to run, but being knee-deep in water was making it difficult.

She stumbled along as he came even closer. With her back toward him, she didn't see him, but felt the cold water hit her head and drip down her back. She screamed in delight and turning, started to kick, splashing him back with ferocity

Spock reached out and grabbed her arms, pulling her to him. Alex could swear he was smiling with his eyes, even as his mouth, though relaxed, showed no such affectation. Alex laughed happily, until she saw something else in his chocolate-brown eyes. She felt that he was examining her face, as if memorizing the details. "Spock...." she started to say, before she was silenced by his mouth pressing on hers. She didn't pull away, but rather pressed her forehead to his when he broke off the kiss. After a moment, she moved her head back, just looking at him. "Well, then." Her heart was pounding in her chest, but she felt oddly at ease.

Spock wondered how, after an entire year at the academy, he did not notice his friend in this way before. There had been trust, affection, similarities that he'd not felt with anyone before. When she had extended the invitation to be her roommate, he had almost considered finding another. But it had been a partnership that he had not regretted for one day since accepting.

When Alex moved out of his arms and started to walk deeper into the water, she called back to Spock, "Come on, let's see how far we can go out." Wow, what had she been thinking. That she and this charming, handsome and sometimes wholly exasperating Vulcan would be anything but friends just had not occurred to her. She never looked for it, but then who does. Didn't her mother always say that love can smack you between the eyes, when you weren't looking? Alex had fallen for Jeff when she was quite young, and then had lost him before they had a chance to even explore their relationship. And now here she was, having these feelings, stronger than those she'd felt for Jeff. And with an alien. For although she and Spock were close as close could get, he wasn't human. But he was, wasn't he? At least half of him was. And for all his differences, which she cherished, she appreciated the similarities even more.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt something swim past her leg. Being squeamish about any unseen thing touching her made Alex squeal. Spock glanced up, alarmed, until he saw the source of her attack. It amused Spock to watch her run ashore as if she had a wild sehlat bearing down on her. She jumped around, patting her legs in case something had latched itself on her.

He walked out of the water, arms behind his back, head down, and hiding a smile. He went over to her. "Are you alright?" He had to bite his inner cheek to compose himself completely.

"Is there anything on me?" she asked desperately. "Do you see anything?" She kept turning around like a dog chasing its own tail.

He checked her over and told her that she was fine. No creature would be sucking her blood today.

Alex placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. "I'm glad you find this so funny, mister. It could have been a giant leech or something." A shiver ran through her body at the thought.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, saying, "There are no giant leeches in the Voroth Sea, Alex. It was just a Kre'ht. Something like...an eel. It would not have hurt you."

Alex wrapped her arms around Spock's waist, hugging him tightly. "I'm a country girl, but things underwater just...." She couldn't even finish.

Spock realized that she really was quite shaken. He hadn't thought that anything could shake up Alex, especially in light of what had happened at Starbase 11. Everyone has weaknesses, he decided. He held her, feeling her trembling. Then he heard her laughing into his chest.

She raised her head and looked him in the eyes. "You must think me very foolish. I guess if I were back on Earth, it wouldn't bother me one bit. But I'm on what is basically an alien world, and I just don't know what's out there. I'm sorry for being such a baby." She smiled, embarrassed.

He looked down at her and into those green eyes. He brushed a strand of hair away from her face, and tilted his head. Before he could make any move, she reached up, and placing a hand on the side of his cheek, kissed him. He jerked back slightly, but only because she had taken him by surprise. It was as if their thoughts had been one, and at that moment, their desire the same. He lowered his head, placing his lips against hers gently.

It was Alex's turn to pull back. She ran her hand along his jawline and up toward his ear. She traced the pointed tip, causing him to shiver. "You are fascinated by the ears, aren't you?"

Alex laughed softly. "They're sexy, what can I say."

"As are your eyes," he replied. He watched as her face blushed a slight pink, that only made her more attractive.

They moved apart from each other, but Spock grabbed her hand and held it, walking with her along to where they'd left the lunch basket Amanda had made up for them. They sat on the ground, and Alex began taking out the lunch items. She handed Spock what looked like sandwiches. There were also several pieces of what she thought might be fruit, along with two containers of liquid.

"So what are we eating here, Spock?"

Picking up the flat bread sandwiches, he said, "The bread is called Kreila. Mother has always liked sandwiches. But as she tells it, on Earth they are made with fowl or beef products. When she came to Vulcan after her marriage to Father, she had to find a substitute. The Mashya spread is very much like avocados on Earth."

"That's what it reminded me of. I love avocados!" She bit into the bread and savored the subtle taste of the spices in the mashya. She picked up the blue-colored fruit. "What's this?" she mumbled with a full mouth.

"That is a pla-savas. They're quite sweet when ripe." He bit into the sandwich, appreciating his mother's adaptability to Vulcan cooking. She had made Earth dishes before, but not all of them were successful, with the Vulcan substitutes she was forced to make use of. Spock learned to enjoy some things from Amanda's kitchen that were Earth-based, but he preferred Vulcan cooking. That is, until he went to live on Earth, where he had to eat what the Academy cafeteria offered. As an off-worlder, he could request special items if his digestive tract didn't allow human food, but he chose to try to learn to appreciate eating as the other cadets did.

Spock gave Alex one of the containers of liquid. "Theris-masu, an herbal tea. Mother has quite taken to Vulcan herbal teas. She enjoys them both hot and cold."

While Alex was eating, she noticed something. "Spock, I didn't think Vulcans ate with their hands."

Spock stopped eating for a moment. "It used to be seen as impolite, although it is acceptable to eat with one's hands when eating certain foods, like sandwiches. With Vulcan in constant contact with other species, our society has learned to adapt to new ways. It hasn't always been easy. There are some Vulcans who would be happier if we were isolationists."

Alex smiled as she watched him enjoying his sandwich. "Some Earth people are that way too. No vision," she shrugged. Being both Vulcan and Human must be freeing in some ways for Spock, but repressive in other ways. No wonder leaving Vulcan wasn't a hard thing for him. He seemed to be quite interested in her world and the way things were done there.

The two enjoyed their repast, finally packing up the basket with the trash and containers. Alex sat gazing out over the water, watching the waves come into shore. She looked sideways at Spock, who was already looking at her. "Spock, are we crazy? I mean, if we decide to have a relationship when we get back to the academy, it could be awkward. I don't even know if cohabitation is allowed for non-upperclassmen. It may be frowned upon. Unless we keep it a secret, of course." She asked him the question she didn't want an answer to. "Do you want another roommate? Maybe we could find cadets who were willing to trade."

"Is that what you want, Alex?" Spock picked up a grey rock that had sparkly lines of red on its surface and rolled it around in his hand.

"Wouldn't it be more logical?" Alex reached for the rock, examining the uniqueness of it. "I don't really want things to change. Maybe we could wait, and see if it proves to be too much of a distraction. We can't jeopardize our careers, after all."

"No, we cannot. Perhaps we should make that decision later. We have the rest of break left to think about it." He stood, brushing the sand off, and held out his hand, lifting Alex up off the ground. She also had to brush off sand, noticing that her pants were still damp at the bottoms of the legs.

"We're going to get sand in the transport if we aren't careful." She was busily shaking out the material, brushing sand from the creases, when Spock took her arm, pulled her upright, and leaning down, kissed her again. "What was that for?" she asked.

"As I have not been in a relationship before, it is all new to me. Would you rather I not..."

Alex pulled his head down and showed him exactly what she'd rather do. She could taste the sweet pla-savas fruit as she let her tongue swirl around his lips. She stopped kissing him, but he pressed his forehead to hers, as he willed his heart to slow down. "I want to show you something."

Alex grinned. "Spock, really, we can't..."

He pursed his lips. "Behave yourself. All I meant is if we take a different route home, we will fly over the Fire Plains. I think you will find the sight most interesting." Sometimes he felt as if she were purposely trying to make him smile. It was difficult enough keeping rein on his emotions being around her of late.

Alex picked up the basket, and she and Spock climbed back up the hill to the transport. Spock plotted a course that would take them over Raal Province, where the Fire Plains were located. It was one of Vulcan's most popular tourist attractions. Spock wanted to show them to Alex up close, but on this flight back home, he thought that she might like to see them from above.

The transport rose into the sky and headed east. As it approached Raal, Spock pointed out the Fire Plains to Alex, who marveled at the extreme conditions. It was like something out of prehistory. She had read stories about Earth's beginnings, complete with lava fields and volcanic activity. The air was so toxic then, no life existed except for the microbes in the liquids, microbes that would one day evolve and take hold, beginning the chain of life for the planet.

"I can't wait to see it up close, Spock. Is it safe?"

"Guided tours are given and as long as one stays with the guides, it is safe," he answered.

Eventually the transport reached Shi'Kahr, and Spock landed it just outside the gates of his home. He and Alex walked through the garden and into the house, where they were greeted by a smiling Amanda. "Hello, you two. Did you have a nice morning?"

"Oh, it was wonderful!"

The look on Alex's face made Amanda think that it wasn't just the Voroth Sea or her skilled sandwich making that put a blush in her guest's cheeks. In looking at her son, she knew something had occurred between them. It made her quite happy knowing Spock had found a woman like Alex.

The communication console rang, and Spock went to answer it. He spoke in low tones, then disconnected the call. Amanda walked up behind him, asking him who it was.

"That was Father," he said stoically. "He said that Ambassador Serel died this morning, and he has been offered the post of Vulcan ambassador to Earth."


	20. Chapter 20

**Alex gets closer to Amanda. And Spock and Alex get a taste of diplomatic life. **

**I do not own anything Star Trek.**

**Different, yet similar part 20**

Amanda and Alex both had looks of astonishment on their faces. It was Amanda who spoke first.

"Ambassador? That...that's wonderful! Is Sarek coming home soon?" Amanda held on to her son's arm, her face aglow with pride.

"He is on his way now, Mother." Spock placed a hand over hers. He sensed her trembling. From excitement? Her reaction did not surprise him, as he was used to her emotional reactions to things.

Alex was also smiling happily, and remembering all her research on Sarek, said, "I'm so glad that he has finally received the recognition he deserves. He'll make a fantastic ambassador, Spock." She went and hugged Amanda, and the two talked about the possible changes that would come about. Most definitely, they would be spending more time on Earth. "More opportunities to visit us at the academy," Alex enthused, winking at Spock.

Later on, Sarek arrived at his home, to find his family and guest waiting for him at the meal table. Amanda rose and went over to her husband, and ignoring Vulcan decorum, gave him a hug. He allowed her this, since he knew she would be pleased and didn't want to spoil her enjoyment of the moment.

Alex went over and held out her hand, which Sarek shook, aware of the human affectation. "Congratulations, sir! I was telling Spock how happy I am for you. I know you will be an excellent diplomat."

"Thank you, Alex," he replied stoically. "I'm pleased that you're here to help us celebrate. There will be an embassy reception for the new ambassador this weekend," he announced, speaking of himself in the third person, thus showing that he did have a sense of humor.

Alex panicked and whispered to Spock. "A reception? I didn't bring any clothes other than the ones I planned on wearing hiking around the planet. How can I possibly go to a fancy reception?"

"Perhaps Mother can be of assistance. We will ask her after the evening meal."

Alex sat at the table, listening to the family talking about Sarek's new appointment. It was strange to see so little excitement. Had it been her family, the noise would be intolerable. But that was the difference between her family and his.

Later on, Alex approached Amanda about what to wear to the reception. "I didn't bring anything suitable enough to wear to such an event. I wouldn't want to embarrass the new ambassador."

Amanda thought a moment. "I do have a few gowns I no longer wear that might work well."

Alex looked at the petite woman before her. "I don't think they would fit," said Alex, with a smile. "Are there any shops in Shi'Kahr? I could buy one, if you'd go with me, and help me choose something."

Amanda knew just the place, one that was frequented by females of many species. The choices would be extensive.

The next morning, the two women left Spock at home, Sarek having gone earlier. They'd requested a transport into the city, and Amanda took Alex to the most fantastic store Alex had ever seen. There was clothing made for obvious humanoid figures, but some were not.

Amanda took Alex over to a display that had evening gowns. It took Alex almost an hourto go through the many choices, but finally, she made her final decision. It was a long dress made of the silkiest fabric she'd ever touched. Amanda told her that it had been woven from fibers made from ground flower petals of some exotic plant whose name Alex's couldn't pronounce or remember. But she knew this was the dress she wanted.

She tried it on, and modeled it for Amanda. The fabric swirled around her as she turned, while the light picked up an unusual iridescence that seemed to be part of the threads. The one thing that Alex loved about it was the color. It was a beautiful almost perfect emerald green that brought out the green of her eyes, and contrasted with her auburn hair.

Amanda smiled approvingly at Alex's choice. "It's lovely. Spock won't be able to keep his eyes off you."

"Amanda! That is not why I want it." Alex protested unconvincingly.

"Of course, dear." She shook her head in amusement. The older woman was enjoying having someone who was like a daughter to help. Having Spock had been difficult enough, even with the help of the Vulcan medical care she received. No other child appeared after, to her sorrow. Now, it was as if she had that missing child. If Spock later decided to take a wife, she hoped that this budding relationship between Alex and her son came to fruition.

Alex interrupted her thoughts with a request. "I don't have any shoes that will go with this gown. Do they also sell shoes here?"

"Not to worry. Take a look at these." Amanda took her to another section of the store.

There were many on display, which Alex examined. She finally chose a pair of heeled sandals that she liked but they were white, and wouldn't go with her dress.

"Give them to me," Amanda ordered. She took them to a store employee, who looked at the gown, entered something on a computer console, and placed the shoes under a lit shelf. Alex watched amazed, as the shoes took on the green hue of her dress.

When the imprint dye had finished being applied, they were handed back to Alex, who smiled at the perfection in color matching. She suddenly thought about how much all this was going to cost. She had the credits in her account, but did she really want to use them all for one night on Vulcan? _Oh, well,_ she thought. _I can use the outfit later back on Earth._ "Amanda, how much is this going to set me back?"

"Oh my dear, you don't have to worry about it. It's my gift to you." Amanda beamed as she told Alex her surprise.

Alex started to protest, but Amanda stopped her. "It's done. I wanted to thank you for being such a good friend to my son. He needed such a friend, and now that you two may be exploring other options in that friendship, well, I want you to be happy. I know Spock will find you beautiful, and if he doesn't say so, I'll swat him."

Alex hugged the woman, thanking her over and over. They took the wrapped garment and shoes, and left for Amanda's home.

***********************

On the night of the reception, Alex and Amanda prepared to dress. Alex's hands were shaking, but she wasn't sure why. Nervousness? But she shouldn't be nervous. It was only a reception, and she wasn't going alone. Maybe that was it. Spock had always seen her as a Star Fleet cadet, in uniform, training and working. She felt like some mythical being once she had put on the gown.

Amanda smiled at her, nodding. "Perfect!" she said.

Alex put her hair up, and applied some makeup that she rarely wore at the academy. She was lucky she'd even brought it. It was a good thing that she was with Spock, since she knew he would not laugh at her. But in truth, Alex felt almost like another person. But was she comfortable with that? "Well, here goes," she said to Amanda.

"Don't worry. It will be fine. Let's join the men, shall we?"

Amanda grabbed her wrap, and she and Alex went into the living room. Sarek looked at his wife appreciatively. "You look lovely, my wife." He held out his hand, two fingers extended. She did likewise, touching her fingers to his.

Alex stood before Spock, waiting anxiously to hear what he had to say. The look in his eyes showed what he was thinking. Obviously, he appreciated how she appeared in her new dress. "Well? How do I look?" Alex asked playfully. She spun around, letting the wonderful fabric show to best advantage. "Just don't say I look aesthetically pleasing."

"I was not going to say that, Alex. You are...beautiful. It would be inappropriate to say anything less." He noticed her wearing the small IDIC necklace he had given her. Spock had spoken the truth, he did think her beautiful, and although he may not be as outspoken as a Terran male, he could let her know at least. He allowed her to take his arm, as the family left the home, and went outside to find an embassy vehicle waiting for them.

Alex loved Amanda's gown and Sarek's regal ambassadorial robes. But it was Spock, in a dark charcoal suit cut to flatter his tall, lean figure, who commanded her attention. _You're beautiful yourself_, she thought, grinning secretly. Aloud, she said, "You look fabulous tonight." She got more playful. "Not that you aren't always...yummy," she whispered.

Spock look askance at her, giving her the "eyebrow". But inside he was pleased that she found him attractive.

***********************

Once they'd reached the Federation Embassy grounds, Alex could see a lot of activity. There were many species, all dressed in their finery and talking in many languages. It was exciting for Alex to even be here. She could hear music coming from inside the main building.

Sarek and Amanda exited the vehicle, while Spock helped Alex out the other side. Sarek was surrounded by high end officials, all vying to get his ear or offer congratulations. Spock led Alex and his mother up the steps inside. The music and lights lent a festive mood to the interior rooms. As various groups of aliens gathered, they would switch to Standard so everyone could be understood. Alex looked around in awe. She grabbed Spock's hand, hanging on to him tightly. He did not pull away but rather squeezed her hand reassuringly.

As Sarek appeared, Amanda took his arm and the couple walked ahead, accepting continuing congratulations. Once they had reached the main reception hall, applause filled the room. Being Vulcan meant that Sarek would not be overly demonstrative in his reaction, but he accepted the accolades graciously.

When the Chief Minister of Embassy Affairs began his speech, Alex used the time to look around the vast hall. There were members from many Federation worlds, as well as quite a few from the aligned worlds. She thought, if it hadn't been for her knowing Spock, she would never be at such a grand affair. In surveying the room, she noticed a group of Star Fleet officers. Now, perhaps, someday, when she was an officer, these kinds of events would be old hat. Should she ever make the rank of Admiral, it most definitely would. But she was thinking too far into the future. She had to graduate the academy first. A light touch brought her back to the present.

Spock took Alex's arm and led her to a corner. "I may be too polite to say it aloud, but tedium is a highly overrated state. I do not believe that putting the guests to sleep is the speaker's goal. However...."

Alex had to repress a giggle. Here was Spock attempting a joke in the middle of a stately occasion. She never would have expected that. "Shhhh, Spock, or someone may hear you."

"But Father will know the importance of expediency by giving a quick thank you speech." And Spock was correct. When it came time for Sarek to speak, he made it short and concise. Once that was finished, everyone was free to sample the elaborate buffet that had been set up to one side of the room. The tables were laden with delicacies from all over the quadrant.

Alex and Spock sampled a few items, before heading out to a balcony overlooking an artificial lake. This part of the embassy was often used for receptions and gatherings not of an important diplomatic reason, thus it was more elegant than the work buildings where the Federation ambassadors and their offices were located.

Alex breathed in the cooler night air, savoring the relief from the normally hot days. "I am having such a wonderful time," she said to Spock , who stood beside her, giving her his complete attention. "You do realize, of course, that your father will become an even more important personage. That will make you the son of a very important personage. Do you think it will affect your career in Star Fleet?"

"I do not anticipate any problems in that area. In fact, I believe it would actually help the situation."

Alex looked into his eyes, trying to tell if he was joking again, saying, " But you aren't the type to take advantage of a situation like that. You'd want to be treated equally, on your own merit. Still, having important parents doesn't hurt." Alex heard the music wafting out from the hall. She grabbed Spock's hand. "Come on, roomie. Dance with me." She dragged him inside, where they found amongst the crowd, Sarek dancing with Amanda. "And you don't think your father loves your mother? Look at them," Alex said with a big smile on her face. "Now what Vulcan would dance except to please his wife?"

Spock took Alex in his arms and slowly started to dance, in place, but in time to the music. "I only hope that I do not step on your toes."


	21. Chapter 21

**Spock and Alex's relationship moves off in a different direction. Could you ever doubt it?**

**Major mush alert.**

**I do not own Star Trek.**

**Different, yet so similar part 21**

The party started breaking up into the early morning hours. Sarek gathered his family and took the embassy issued transport back home. Alex and Spock sat in the far back seat, Alex nestled against Spock's shoulder, happy but tired. When they reached home, Sarek and Amanda bid the younger couple good night. Alex hugged her hostess tightly, thanking her for the dress and the encouragement. She could not love this woman more had she been her own mother.

Spock said good night to Alex, saying that they would do something very inelegant tomorrow, to make up for tonight, and went to his own room.

Later, as Alex undressed, she thought back to the evening, listening to alien music, meeting various diplomats from other worlds. She was even able to introduce herself and Spock to the Star Fleet officers. They were very impressed when they found out the two were cadets, and offered them encouragement for their second year.

Alex slipped on her shortie nightgown. After she had washed up, she stretched out on the bed, sighing with pleasure. It felt good just to lie down. She closed her eyes, humming a tune that popped into her mind. She thought it may have been one of the Andorian numbers. She'd left her light on, running the evening's memories in her mind like an entertainment. When she opened her eyes, she almost screamed. Spock was standing there at the foot of her bed. She put her hand to her chest. "You startled me, Spock! Is anything wrong? Please, quit skulking around and sit down." She sat up, patting the bed.

He moved next to her, not saying anything at first. Then he spoke. "I am sorry if I am disturbing you, Alex. I saw the light on and thought you were awake."

"I am awake. What's up?" She noticed that he was dressed only in a pair of lightweight pants, corded at the waist, and no top. His broad shoulders, smooth chest, and tightly muscular arms were bare. At the academy he'd always worn a full set of Vulcan style pajamas. _On second thought, probably_ _because their room was too cool for him, _she thought.

"Alex, it has never been our way to keep things from one another." Spock seemed hesitant to speak.

Alex nodded in agreement. "No, it hasn't."

"Tonight, when we were at the embassy, or perhaps even before, I realized how important you are to me. And tonight, if I may say, you were more captivating than usual. We have always gotten along, even after initial reservations..."

"Wait! You had reservations? Hm, I wasn't aware of that. Do go on." Alex resisted the desire to cross her arms and frown.

"They proved meaningless. However, I now find myself in the dilemma of being attracted to you more than ever. This could, indeed, prove to be a problem when we return to the academy."

No longer resisting her first inclination, she crossed her arms, asking him, "So what do you want to do? Just stay friends? Move out of our quarters? Find another roommate?"

"I have another request to make of you, if you will allow it. Let us bring our minds together again, as we did when you were feeling so depressed." He turned to face her, giving her a better view of his desirable body, and he was talking about joining minds, she mused.

"The mind-meld. Why, Spock?" Now she was curious about this request of his.

Spock sat on the edge of her bed. "Alex, when Vulcan children have their mates chosen for them, they are bonded ritually one to the other, by a telepathic bond, the mind-meld. That way, at the proper time, the couple will instinctively be drawn together. My bond with T'Pring was broken when she no longer wanted to be my mate. I would like to initiate such a bond with you. It's not exactly marriage, so you don't have to give me that look." He noticed the wide eyes and open mouth.

To say Alex was shocked was an understatement, but in truth, the idea was not abhorrent to her. They had already shared their thoughts with one another, but that bond was not so deep. Was he suggesting something more permanent? _At the proper time, the couple will instinctively be drawn together._ Alex looked at the Vulcan sitting on her bedside. She traveled over his features, the dark brown eyes, the pointed ears, that full bottom lip that begged to be nibbled on. She could appreciate the masculine form before her, and still wonder at the parts she couldn't see. But what exactly was he asking of her?"Spock, are you sure?_"_

"You have indicated to me your feelings, and I have reciprocated in the human fashion. It would only deepen our relationship to make it formal in the Vulcan fashion." His free hand reached up to push a strand of hair from her face. "It is logical, Alex."

Alex felt like her heart was going to burst from her chest. Was that how love felt? Of course she loved him. _Just do it, girl, _she told herself. "Yes, Spock, I agree. It is logical. But is that reason enough? We have our careers, our families to consider. Do we know each other well enough to form such a commitment?"

"Are you forgetting, that Vulcans rarely spend time with those they ultimately marry? We, on the other hand, have been together for the past year. I am aware of the human propensity toward long relationships that may or may not end up in marriage. But it is different on Vulcan, Alex. We mate first, then form a bond later."

"And if it doesn't work out?" Alex wanted to know how Vulcans handled things like divorce. She'd only read about it when it occurred during the Pon Farr mating ritual, not when a couple wanted to dissolve their relationship after years of marriage.

Spock's face wore the slightest of smiles. "Do you doubt we would last?"

Alex saw the man who sat next to her, imagining a life that could be. The year they'd been together was amongst the happiest in her life. The academy, being with Spock, meeting his family. She answered him simply, "No, I have no doubt. None at all."

She searched his eyes, and seeing what she needed to know, said, "I suppose we can figure out the consequences later. So, what do we do?"

He took her hand, led her off the bed and onto the floor. "Kneel here." He waited for her to position herself on the floor, and then joined her, kneeling opposite.

"Wait," she said. "Let me show you my feelings in the human fashion one more time." Alex leaned forward, placing her hands on Spock's thighs. Tilting her head, she kissed him. She moved her hands up to wrap her arms around his neck, pressing her upper body against him. "I love you," she whispered. Then she moved back to her kneeling position.

Spock regarded Alex with a tender look, then brushed her hair away her face. He told her to close her eyes and placed his fingers on the side of her temple, as he'd done months ago in the garden.

Alex felt him enter her mind, tentative at first, then more demanding. His thoughts swirled around hers, as he created the bond, a link that would make them one, mentally. Since Alex was not Vulcan, she was not able to produce the bond. It was up to Spock to complete the ritual on his own.

_Alex, it is I, Spock. Lower your guard. Join your thoughts to mine. Be one with me._

_Spock, I take your thoughts and give you mine. We are one._

The pure emotions, undeterred by outside influence, flowed through them both. Alex could almost feel herself becoming physically aroused, so strong was the power of Spock's unspoken love for her. But now she felt that love. Accepted it. Cherished it.

For the next few minutes, they stayed kneeling, sharing thoughts and emotions freely. Spock now knew the totality of Alex's feelings for him. Alex knew that logic was just the basis for the Vulcan psyche. Their emotions went deep, but were kept hidden after centuries of belief, training, and society's pressures. Both were equally affected by the emotions of the other.

Spock was loathe to break the meld, but the bond had been made. He moved up to the upper layers of Alex's thoughts, until he had released himself from them. He opened his eyes and slowly removed his fingers from her face.

Alex opened her own eyes, and took a deep breath, exhaling sharply. She felt something that helped calm her. It was Spock, or rather the remnant of his thoughts. Words echoed in her mind. _Never and always, touching and touched_. But they weren't her words.

_So this is how it would be from now on_, she marveled.

Spock stood and taking Alex's hand, lifted her from the floor. "I had better go. We will talk more tomorrow. Sleep well, Alex."

He returned to his own room, leaving Alex to think about what had occurred tonight. It was unexpected. But Alex smiled when she realized that it was possible that they could actually marry someday. What would her parents say? What would HIS parents say?

Alex lay down and tried to fall asleep, but she couldn't. Her mind was a whirl of thoughts, her body still tingled from the emotions she had shared with Spock. This would never do. She rose from her bed, and leaving her room, tiptoed across the hall to Spock's room. She opened his door and stepped into the darkness, shutting the door quietly behind her. Her eyes adjusted to the dark, and she was able to see where his bed sat. She went over to the side he was lying on, and looked down at the sleeping Vulcan. Alex was used to seeing Spock asleep at night, but this time it was different. She bent down and whispered, "Spock, are you awake?"

It was a moment before he responded. "I believe it is apparent that I am now," he jested. " Is there something you wished to discuss, Alex?"

"Yes, there is, as a matter of fact. You come into my room, ask me to bond with you mentally, which, of course, affects me physically, and then you leave me in that state. Not nice, my friend. I think we should go back to showing our feelings the human way."

He propped himself on his elbows. "What are you proposing?"

Alex walked around to the other side of the bed, and lay down on it. Propped on one elbow, she looked at Spock, whose expression betrayed his surprise. "I think that since we've bonded mentally, we should bond....physically," she said.

He turned his head and looked down at her, eyebrow raised. "I would be agreeable to that, Alex. But I feel I must tell you that I have not yet experienced my first Pon Farr."

Alex realized at that moment, that Spock was telling her something she should have already known. This Vulcan, whom she loved and wanted to be with, was a virgin!


	22. Chapter 22

**Spock and Alex get their groove on. Ok, that sounds very non-romantic, so I will say that our couple consummate their mental bond. Alex's time on Vulcan is waning, so she and Spock tour parts of the planet, before Alex heads back for Earth and her family. **

**Rating goes up for sexual scenes, but nothing explicit. **

**I do not own anything Star Trek.**

**Different, yet so similar part 22**

Alex had to grin, only just realizing that as a Vulcan, Spock might never had experienced sex with anyone. They had such long life spans, perhaps that part of their lives wasn't deemed as important to get to, as it was for so many humans.

Spock turned on his side to gaze at the young woman in his bed. How would she feel knowing he had not been with anyone, including T'Pring. "It is nothing to be ashamed of, Alex," he stated.

She reached up to touch his shoulder. "Now did I say anything to that effect, Spock? I do know a little of how things work in your society. Truth is, I've only been with Jeff, and that was one time, just before he left for the academy. So it's not like I'm much more experienced myself." She looked at him, feeling suddenly shy. It was easy teasing him, being playful, or even caustic, at any time but now. "Spock...."

He touched her lips, silencing her. He tilted his head, his eyes scanning her face. Leaning toward her, he pressed his warm lips on her cool ones. She deepened the kiss, letting her mouth open and her tongue probe, until she felt him open his mouth. Spock let her tongue spar with his own. He pulled back suddenly.

Alex let a silent moan escape her lips. "What?" She didn't like the interruption. She felt herself being pulled on top of his heated body. She laughed at the sheer pleasure of the moment, her body lying atop Spock's own, his arms wrapped around her, holding her loosely. She straddled him, leaning down to kiss him again. She moved from his lips to his cheek, then down his neck and across his chest. Her hands lay on his taut stomach to support herself. "Do you know what to do?"

Spock almost blushed green. "Alex, really. I have read about human mating rituals, which are not that different from Vulcan rituals, except for..."

Alex silenced him this time, with her mouth. She leaned back, keeping her eyes locked on his, while removing her nightgown, tossing it on the floor.

Spock drank in the symmetry of Alex's body. He let her take his hands and place them on her breasts. He caressed them, feeling the nipples harden beneath his fingers. Unbidden, a part of his own body hardened. His childhood training had taught him to control his body's functions, like respiration or sleeping, but his body would not be tamed now.

Alex felt Spock's arousal beneath her. It pleased her immensely, knowing she was making him, a stoic, unemotional Vulcan, this way. She slipped her fingers inside the waistband of his pajamas, smiling, and asked, "Are you going to help me or not?" His response was to lift his hips, while she tugged them down, again tossing an item on the floor. _Oh well_, she thought, _clean up in the morning. _Now that he was free, Alex could better appreciate Spock's masculinity. She caressed it, held it in her hand, felt it harden even more.

Spock could not hold back the sounds of the pleasure he was feeling. But he trusted Alex. He sensed her own pleasure through their bond, and she was not holding back. It would be logical to match her desire with his own. He grabbed Alex by the shoulders and flipped her over onto her back. Supporting himself with his hands, he partially lay on her body, careful not to let his full weight on her.

Alex smiled up at her new lover, moving her legs apart to allow him between them. She could only whisper his name, but that was enough to give Spock the need to enter her. He had never known the sensations he was feeling now. The warmth of her inner body surrounding him, taking him into her, was more than he could stand. He wanted only to follow his instincts. Thrusting into her, he closed his eyes, summoning the mental bond between them.

Alex loved Spock being inside her, filling her with his heat. She wrapped her legs aroundhim, and returned thrust for thrust. Their passion flowed through the bond, helping the pleasure build in their minds as well as in their bodies. Alex felt her climax peak and crest, as she cried out Spock's name, and held him tightly to her.

Spock felt the waves of Alex's orgasm clasp him, drawing his seed from him. As he gave one final thrust, he buried his face in her neck, inhaling the natural fragrance of her body. "T'hy'la," he whispered in her ear.

************************

Spock and Alex lay in each others' arms, tired but sated. Alex held one of Spock's hands, playing with his fingers, comparing her pinker skin to his slightly green-tinged flesh. "What was that you said before,... thyla?"

"T'hy'la. It encompasses everything you are to me, friend and lover. It can also mean life companion. There are quite a few words that convey similar meanings," he explained.

"For a people who don't like to show emotion, you have so many words that refer to love? You'll have to teach me some of them, Spock." She kissed his cheek and nestled against him, sighing with contentment. She closed her eyes, feeling sleep take her.

"Lights off," Spock called into the air, the computer lowering illumination until it was dark in the room. He held Alex, her cool body lying next to him providing him comfort. If only his own people had accepted him as easily as this human had, as had all those he served with at the academy. Vulcan still had much to learn from Earth.

************************

Early that morning, Spock awoke Alex. "We should start the morning meal before my parents awaken."

Alex jumped up, grabbing her nightgown and slipping it over her head. "I don't want them catching me in your room, Spock!"

He took her hand, pulling her to him. "It doesn't matter, Alex. Once it is known that we have bonded, certain assumptions will be made."

"Assumptions? Like what?" Alex noticed that Spock had not put his sleep pants on. The close proximity of his body to hers was threatening to create a distraction that she would have to act upon and soon.

Spock acted totally unaware of the affect he was having on Alex. "It will be assumed that you and I are...engaged. Eventually, that we would be married. The thought had not occurred to you?"

"I just didn't think the thought would occur to them!" Alex resisted the desire to fling Spock, and herself, onto the floor, taking him again. But no, they had to make breakfast. She kissed him quickly, and said, "I'll be dressed in 10 minutes. See you in the kitchen." She winked and left his room for her own.

Later, as the family set down to eat, Amanda noticed a difference in the demeanor of her son. Also, that Alex couldn't stop smiling. Her intuition told her what had happened. She couldn't suppress a smile, which Sarek noticed. "What is it, my wife?"

Amanda shook her head. "I'll tell you later, husband." She silenced him with her look. "Well, children, what are you planning today?"

Spock spoke up first. "I thought I would take Alex to the Fire Plains of Raal, and perhaps Shi'Kahr. She has indicated that she would like to purchase souvenirs for her family."

Alex nodded. "Yes, absolutely! And don't forget the galleries. I'm very interested in Vulcan art."

Amanda nodded in approval. "Your father will be most of the day at the embassy, and I have a meeting at the Ministry of Education."

Sarek clarified. "I am to meet with the ambassadors of all the aligned worlds today. Required, if not wholly necessary. It is not like I have not been the ambassador's assistant, and privy to all that is going on in the quadrant. But as the new ambassador, it is essential that the change go smoothly."

"It must all be exciting at times," Alex said. "Well, Spock and I should get ready to leave, as soon as we finish cleaning up. It will get hot later, so we wanted to visit the Fire Plains first."

"Very wise, my son," said Sarek absently, already thinking about the day's agenda.

Spock and Alex washed the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen, before dressing and leaving, bidding Sarek and Amanda good bye.

************************

Spock had ordered a transport to use to get to the Fire Plains. While the small shuttle was in the air, Alex took the opportunity to lean over and start nibbling on Spock' ear.

He turned to her in surprise. As he raised an eyebrow at her, she only smiled in return. He took the hint, and leaned forward, cupping her chin in his hand. He noticed her moistened lips, mouth slightly open, and couldn't resist the need to taste her.

Alex let Spock's tongue explore her mouth, thanking science for automated vehicles. She placed a hand on his lap, causing him to abruptly stop.

"Alex, the vehicle is too small for any sexual congress that we would find enjoyable. I suggest we 'stick to the plan', and enjoy the day. Tonight, if you wish, we may further explore the potential of our new relationship."

Alex acquiesced, saying, "You're right." She straightened her body to look out the window, and nestling herself against Spock, took his arm and placed it over her shoulders. He looked at her for a moment, then pulled her closer.

When the transport arrived at the Fire Plains, they both went in search of a guide. They found a small group waiting, so joined it. The guide explained the origins of the lava fields, and the history behind the great statues erected there, built as sentries overlooking the temple located there. Alex was fascinated by the lava field that was central to this place. The heat was palpable, and no one was allowed any closer than the guide permitted, due to the noxious fumes emitted by the lava.

Alex was finding the lava very interesting, only because she'd never seen any up close. She wondered if anyone had ever fallen in before. It would be a quick death but hardly painless. She took a step back from the edge.

Spock saw her trepidation, and put his arm around her. He noticed the other Vulcans in the tour party looking askance at the mixed pair. Public displays of affection were frowned on as being impolite. But as the relationship between Spock and Alex grew, it was apparent that he no longer cared about emotional protocols. He would always be loyal to his world, his people and his family, but for his own sake, he would not be bound by the very rules that made it impossible for him to stay on his own planet.

Later, Spock programmed the transport to take then to Shi'Kahr, where they visited several art galleries. Alex loved the pieces on display, some ornate, some spare in details. Later, they visited a restaurant that served food from many planets. Small plates of various dishes were on display, and the diner would choose only what interested them. Spock and Alex each chose different dishes, and then shared with each other their choices. Alex was having such a wonderful day, that she wished she could stay on Vulcan a while longer, but her parents were expecting her soon, and maybe even her brothers would be showing up during her visit.

Spock noticed the suddenly sad look on Alex's face. "Is there something wrong? I thought that you were enjoying your self."

"I am, that's the problem. I hate leaving. I hate leaving you." She grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly. Then in an attempt to cheer herself up, she remarked, "But I'll be back before you know it. I guess you'll beat me though, right?"

"That is correct," he responded. "If it will make you feel better, I will make sure everything is as it was before we left."

"Ok, do that, and when I come back, we'll have a homecoming celebration like no other," she said, hinting at more than drinks at the local pub. "Now, give me one of those little dumplings. They look delicious."

After their meal, Alex dragged Spock into a shop that looked like it catered to the many different tourists that visited Vulcan each year. She hunted aisle by aisle until she found perfect gifts for her family. Spock patiently waited for her to finish, then suggested they return home for the evening meal.

While riding in the transport, Alex showed off her selections to Spock, who nodded his approval of her choices. She had also picked up small gifts for his parents, a beautiful crystal bracelet from Tellar for Amanda, and a Lakisian timepiece for Sarek's new desk at the embassy. "They are very nice gifts, Alex. I am sure my parents will appreciate your thoughtfulness."

"I'm just so grateful that they let me stay in your home. I could never pay them back anyway."

Alex thought about her stay on Vulcan, what she discovered and what might happen when they returned to San Francisco. She was actually glad that she would be on her own for a few weeks. Maybe she could think and talk with her own mom. _Bless mothers_, Alex thought.

************************

For the next week, Spock and Alex spent the days exploring Vulcan, and the nights exploring each other. Sometimes they would make love, and talk. Other times, they would discuss the academy and the coming year. Outwardly, Spock would seem the same to anyone, except Alex. He was changing, she could tell. He was more comfortable with himself, easier to talk to about any part of his life. Even recalling his childhood did not elicit unpleasant reactions. And he had admitted to Alex that he loved her. He had said it because he felt it. And he felt it because he had allowed his humanity to be as much a part of him as his Vulcan side. He found himself actually anticipating returning to Earth and to their new life together.


	23. Chapter 23

**Alex has to bid Spock and his family good-bye. Her own family awaits her on Earth. Amanda does what she is best at, listening. **

**I do not own anything Star Trek.**

**Different, yet so similar part 23**

Alex roamed around the patio garden, enjoying the cooler night. Tomorrow she would be returning to Earth on the first shuttle of the day. She was happy at the idea of seeing her family again, especially her brothers. They'd promised to get away from their respective assignments and make it back to Earth soon after she did. She looked up at the night sky, scanning the stars and smiled as her mind chose memories to call up. The smile disappeared when she remembered that this would be the last night she and Spock would have together. At least until the Autumn, when all cadets would be back, hard at work. Would things feel normal again? What would the gang say? Maybe she wouldn't say anything for awhile._ How the hell will you hide the fact that you and your roommate are lovers?_ she wondered. It would have to be a secret from the instructors, that was for sure.

Alex felt a chill, causing her to wrap her arms around herself. She was thinking too hard, and needed to stop. She went back to enjoying the night sky, and stepped back to look at a particularly bright star, when she bumped into someone. Arms wrapped around her. Alex entwined her arms with his. "Spock," she murmured.

"Am I interrupting?" he asked. He, too, was aware that this was her last night on Vulcan.

"No. I'm just stargazing. What is that bright one there?" she asked, pointing.

"That is Famorte Prime. A star with 3 orbiting satellites, none life bearing." Spock felt her shiver, and tightened his hold on her. He inhaled the fragrance of her hair as she leaned back against his chest.

"That's too bad. A dead star system."

"Not exactly," he corrected. "The age of that system is relatively young compared to the surrounding systems. It is possible that this one is in the preparatory stages of seeding that could result in single cell development ..." He stopped when he heard muffled giggling. "Is this amusing you?"

"I'm sorry, Spock. I guess I'm nervous. It just struck me as funny, you, on this romantic night, detailing the "preparatory stages" of a dead star system." Alex turned in his arms to face him. "I apologize. I shouldn't have said anything." Tears that had threatened to spill from her eyes, finally could not be held back any longer.

Spock tilted his head, his thumbs brushing the tears away, and asked her, "Why are you nervous, Alex? Has not the vacation been agreeable to you?" He leaned in closer, lowering his voice. "Are you regretting our relationship?"

She chuckled, throwing her arms around him. "Oh, god, no!" She pulled back to look deeply into his brown eyes. "I love you. I almost always have. This is...better!" Alex slid her arms around his waist, pressing her body against his warmth. She sighed and smiled only when she felt his arms tighten around her. "I guess I'd better get packed. We can talk more later. Or not," she grinned mischievously.

************************

The next morning, Alex ate her last breakfast on Vulcan. Amanda had decided to prepare it herself, as a farewell to her guest. It allowed Alex and Spock more time together.

"I just want to thank you both for a fabulous time," she said to her host and hostess. "It was not only fun but educational too. And I have that beautiful dress as a souvenir," she said to Amanda.

"You may come back to visit us any time," Sarek said.

"Spock, you make sure that you both do come again next year, if you can get away."

"Yes, of course, Mother."

Alex insisted on cleaning up the table and kitchen, after which she gave her gifts to Amanda and Sarek. Both seemed pleased with them. As difficult as it was for Alex to say goodbye, she had a shuttle to catch, and the transport Spock had ordered was out front, waiting. He had wanted to come with Alex to the spaceport, but she refused. "It will be too hard to say goodbye."

They stepped outside after final farewells, and walked out of the garden to the entryway. Spock took Alex in his arms and kissed her tenderly. "I will be back at the academy 6 days before you are due to return." He reached up and touched her temple with his fingers. They shared their emotions through their bond one final time. _Parted from you, and never parted_, resounded in their minds.

"I'll miss you, Spock. I know, it's not that long, but I'll still miss you." After one last hug and kiss, Alex turned to walk to the transport. About half way there, she did a 180 and looked at him. Her right hand came up, made the Vulcan greeting, fingers splayed, and bringing the two most fore fingers to her lips, blew Spock a kiss. She smiled and walked towards the waiting transport, tears silently slipping down her cheeks.

Spock watched as the transport flew away. He turned back towards the house, walking slowly up to the entrance. He'd never experienced such feelings before. If he had, he would have pushed them deep inside himself. Now, he didn't care. Hiding them seemed a betrayal to himself. But showing them on Vulcan was a betrayal to his people and their tradition. As he knew all along, Earth would be the one place he felt he could be Spock.

As he entered the garden, Amanda appeared. "Spock, are you alright?" She had sensed a greater turmoil in her son than he would admit.

Spock was going to tell her that he was fine, but instead he felt a need to talk with her. They sat on a bench near the small fountain. Spock thought a moment before saying, "Mother, I believe that you are aware of my feelings for Alex."

"Yes, I think so. She is special to you, isn't she?"

"Actually, it is more than that. I created a bond between Alex and myself."

Even though Amanda had assumed as much, to hear her usually stoic son say it openly surprised her. And she knew Alex was fond of Spock, very fond, if she'd read her correctly.

"There is more, Mother. We...consummated the relationship. If all things stay constant, Alex and I will be formally bond mated as soon after graduation as possible, if not before. As second year cadets, we're not allowed to marry, but as upperclassmen, it is permitted." He waited for Amanda's response.

In fact, his mother couldn't be more pleased. She was heartbroken for him when T'Pring broke off their engagement, although she knew that he, more than like, was content to be released from their arrangement. She feared he would never want to have a mate, at least not for years. Yet all it took was someone who accepted him, tried to understand him and loved him.

"I am happy for you both, Spock." She played with the edging on his sleeve, smoothing it out.

Spock allowed her this, for he knew that she would often seem to fidget with his clothing, a nervous habit of her own. He remembered her doing this with his collar the day he was to hear about his application to the Vulcan Science Academy. He had finally had to take her hand away gently, to make her stop. "Mother, I love Alex. I admitted that to her. I admit that to you. I am not sure how Father will take the news, however."

Amanda held her son's warm hand. "Your father loves you, Spock. He will want you to be happy. If taking a human female for a mate is what you want, what can he say? He did the same thing, after all." She smiled radiantly at him, her pride in her son showing.

"I...wanted to thank you for making Alex feel so welcome. It has been an agreeable visit. Until I return to the academy, I will spend some time at the Temple of Amonak. I have meditated little while Alex was here."

Amanda couldn't help stifling a laugh, placing her hand over her mouth._ Of course not, my son_, she thought. "That is well, Spock. Perhaps you could make an offering on behalf of your father as well. His new position with the embassy will require much of his energy."

Spock stood, and helping his mother to her feet, he clasped her hands, before going back into the house. She followed him with her eyes._ I love you very much, Spock. I only want what is best for you. I hope this is it._


	24. Chapter 24

**Spock is alone on Vulcan, alone really for the first time in a year. ****Amanda tells Sarek the family news.**

**I do not own anything Star Trek.**

**Different, yet so similar part 24**

In the time since Alex's departure for Earth, Spock tended to some things he wanted to do before he, too, returned to Earth. He visited the Temple of Amonak, and made an offering on behalf of his father, as Amanda had asked. He knew his father would have much work to do, as there had been some border disputes between a few non-aligned worlds. It would mean that Sarek would be spending time with the diplomats of those worlds, and eventually, he would have to go visit them in person. More than like, his mother would join him, rather than stay on Vulcan alone.

When Spock returned home, he found a communique from Alex in his computer. He opened the message and read it.

**Direct to: Spock of Vulcan, Shi'Kahr, Shi'al Province, Vulcan **

Greetings, Spock- I hope this letter finds you healthy and in good spirits. I miss you so much. But my family is there for me, and would you believe, my brothers are coming. I really didn't believe it until we received calls from them. Sam and Rick will be coming in from their ships on leave in 2 days. Eddie will be arriving from the mining colony in 3 days. I'm so excited. It's been a long time since my whole family has been together. I really want you to meet them. Sam tells me he has a surprise for me. In truth, I hate his surprises. They always tend to be something for him and I end up wondering, where's my surprise? Oh well, I guess it's the thought that counts.

I hope your parents are well. Is your father settling in as ambassador? How is your mother? I miss them too. Please let them know I'm thinking of them.

Hey, I heard from the gang in separate messages. Boy, are they anxious to get back to the academy. We're going to meet up a few days before classes actually start for a grand celebration. You know how it'll be once we get to work. No time for parties. If you hear from any of them, tell them as soon as we're all back, we can plan the party. Since you're going to be back before me, I'm putting you in charge. Yes, you! Make the best of it.

By the way, Spock, could you bring your lyre when you come back? We were so busy with...other things, you never did get the chance to play for me. I'm just glad I didn't have to attempt to play it and totally embarrass myself. So don't disappoint me with excuses. I want to hear you play. I know the music will beautiful, if what I saw on your world was any indication.

Oh, how I miss you. The bond between us doesn't seem to reach this far. Or I guess I was expecting more of a telepathy thing. I go to bed at night, thinking about you and hoping you can hear my thoughts, but that would be unrealistic, wouldn't it. Wani ra yana ro aisha. Is that the correct way to say it? I love you. I can't wait to be with you again. I have a lot of very nice memories to keep me cozy at night, but only the real thing will satisfy me. I need to feel your hands on me. Oh, heck, I just need you.

Well, Mom is calling me to the table. She's trying a new recipe on us. I am holding out for something good, and if it isn't, well, she tries so hard, we'll end up eating it anyway. Why does a great cook mess around with perfection? Wish me luck.

Love you always, my T'hy'la.

Alex

**End of message**

Spock sat looking at the screen. She was his T'hy'la as well. It all seemed so clear from the days of his youth. He had tried to outmaneuver his tormentors by acting as if their teasing had no effect on him. But that did not stop them from continuing. He felt conflicted between being Vulcan or acting on his human emotions. It proved a disaster either way.

So here was a woman who said, be Vulcan, be Human, be yourself. He had nothing to prove to her, yet he wanted to prove himself. How? By loving her, admitting he loved her, and not caring for propriety. He missed her too. Alex was the part of his life he had been missing. He couldn't show happiness, but he was happy. He couldn't laugh, cry, or portray any extreme emotion. But he could love her. And he could show her he loved her. That was all that mattered.

Spock hoped she was having a good time with her family. He wanted her to be happy, as happy as he was. He wondered what she was telling them about him. About their relationship. He thought about how he would tell them that his intentions were real and sincere. How fortunate his parents did not wholly believe in the old traditions. Still, he wanted to ask her father for his blessing, when the time came.

Spock went about replying to the letter.

************************

Sarek took a final look at his schedule for upcoming council meetings, while Amanda sat at her dressing table, brushing her hair. He looked up at his wife, watching her for a moment. He always enjoyed watching her brush her hair. When she was younger, it had been a glossy dark brown, but now, it was peppered with grey. Still, she was a very attractive woman. He mourned the fact that Humans did not live as long as Vulcans. Most likely she would die first, leaving him alone. He did not think he would choose another mate in such a case. Amanda was special. The woman to whom he was betrothed as a child had perished in an accident, and no other Vulcan woman interested him enough to declare kunat so'lik. Then he met this fascinating, intelligent and all too playful Human female while on a mission for the embassy. He had courted her, proposed to her, and married her. Why had he told Spock that he had married Amanda because it was the logical thing to do? It was not true. He loved this woman.

"Husband, why so pensive?" She lay her brush down on the table and came over to Sarek's desk.

He took her hand and kissed it. "I was remembering a beautiful young woman who captivated me enough to make me forget propriety, and propose to her."

Amanda smiled at her husband of many years, leaned down and kissed his lips. "I fear that woman no longer exists. Not for many years."

Sarek stood and facing Amanda, ran his knuckles along her cheek. "That is not true, my wife. She will always exist, here in my heart." He held out two fingers, which she mirrored with her own.

"Sarek, are you aware that our son is very close to choosing a mate?" Not one to beat around the bush, Amanda stated it simply and waited for her husband's reply.

"I knew that he and Alex had grown close. Has he said anything to you then?" Sarek went about preparing for bed.

"Yes, he has. Just after she had left. Spock told me that he had created a mental bond between them. That they had consummated that bond physically. I believe he means to marry her, Sarek. Not right away, of course. They wish to continue at the academy."

Sarek nodded on hearing that. Since Spock had refused the Science Academy appointment, he had learned to accept his son's choice to join Star Fleet. He was proud of his accomplishments so far, and had no doubt that he would do well in the future. Sarek liked Alex and was grateful for her friendship to his son. He just hadn't realized it had gone so far. But then, he had been so busy with the recent events at the embassy, he hadn't noticed.

Amanda slipped under the lightweight blanket and waited for Sarek to join her. "Have you any objections to his choice?"

Her husband exited the bathroom, and lay on the bed next to his wife. "No, I do not. She is a fine woman, and I believe she would make Spock a good wife. I admit I wish he had waited until he had graduated from the academy, but perhaps they are taking that into consideration. Similar postings are common enough in Star Fleet. I trust in our son, Amanda. I know he will make the right choices." He leaned toward Amanda and kissed her. "I love you, my wife. Sleep well."

Amanda replied, "I love you also, my husband. Sleep well." She lay down, feeling the warmth of Sarek next to her. The comfort of that warmth would often lull her to sleep. She was happy that Sarek had no objections to Alex. She would tell Spock tomorrow, so that he would not worry. Sometimes Sarek and Spock did not see eye to eye, but her son would be content to know his father had no objections. She snuggled close to her own mate, wishing her son to be as happy as Sarek had made her.


	25. Chapter 25

**Spock meets Alex's brothers, sort of. And Sarek gives his final word to his son. **

**I do not own anything Star Trek.**

**Different, yet so similar part 25**

Spock had written Alex, and together they came up with a way to communicate live. It was decided that making use of one of the arrays belonging to the embassy, they could talk over the subspace lines. Not long, and Spock did have to ask Sarek for his help. His father had agreed, and so a few days later, Spock sat in his room, waiting for the connection to come through.

On the screen came up the message,

**Live communique, Planet Earth, Alexandra Trainor to Planet Vulcan**, **Spock, House of Sarek**

Alex's smiling face appeared. "Spock! It's been so long."

"It has not been all that long, Alex." Even though his voice was non-emotional, inside he felt pleasure at seeing her again.

"Well, it feels like forever. You look wonderful. I've missed you so much." She reached out to touch the screen. "So what have you been up to?"

"I have mostly been doing research at the Vulcan Library of Science in the city."

"Work? You're on vacation, Spock! And it's not like you need to be any more brilliant that you already are. Have some fun. Oh, never mind. I forgot to whom I was speaking. I bow to your superior intellect." And she nodded, her hand over her heart, teasingly.

It was that kind of teasing that Spock missed most about Alex. He admired the way she displayed her emotions so easily, and could draw them out of others, himself especially. He noted her smile which didn't seem directed at him. He saw her apparently waving her hand at something or someone next to her. "Stop it," he heard her say. "Will you please go away? I'm trying to have a conversation here."

"Come on, Alex, introduce us." A male face filled the screen. "Hi, Spock, I'm Sam, Alex's oldest brother. I wanted to meet the man who has so enthralled my baby sister."

Alex blushed from embarrassment. "Sam," she whispered, "he's Vulcan, so please tone it down."

Spock heard Alex arguing with other voices. "I want to meet him too!" "Eddie, Rick, knock it off. Ohhhh, you guys aren't making this easy for me. Spock, I am so sorry. I want to apologize for my brothers. They're all very curious to meet you." She turned to glare at someone off-screen.

"Alex, it is all right. You may introduce us if you wish." He was trying to make things easier for her. They would have to have a more private conversation later, so it seemed.

"You guys,.....Spock, this is Sam," Alex said, resigned.

"Hiya, Spock." He grinned largely, while waving at the screen.

"This is Rick, and that nut there is Eddie." She indicated who was whom with the sweep of her hand.

"Thanks, sis!" Eddie said sarcastically. "Hi, Spock. Alex has only the best things to say about you."

"Ok, you guys have met him. Now, will you leave us alone? This call isn't cheap, and we have a limited amount of time." She turned back to Spock. "Brothers! Right now, I wish I was an only child." she said, shaking her head.

"Don't forget our plans, Alex," Sam interrupted. " Spock, I had a surprise for Alex. We're taking her camping to Yosemite. It's not that far from San Francisco. You should let Alex take you there sometime, when you guys get leave. It's the most beautiful place in the world."

"I would be happy to see it sometime, but for now, will content myself to hearing about the trip on your return." Spock said diplomatically.

"Do you see what I mean? I'm getting a surprise camping trip from my brothers, only where is MY surprise? I would rather have gone someplace to lie on the beach all day, sipping tropical alien drinks. They're the ones who like to camp. Three weeks alone with these buzzards, climbing who knows where. " She turned to the three young men, saying threateningly, "If you guys don't leave us alone now, I'm going to....."

"We're leaving, we're leaving!" cried Rick. They all said goodbye to the very patient Vulcan, who waited for his time to speak with Alex, without interruption.

Alex waited for a moment before continuing. "I'm sorry, Spock. I warned you about my brothers."

"You did not," he countered.

"Oh, well, consider yourself properly warned then. My brothers are crazy. And yet, I love them all." Alex stared longingly at the screen, now that she had some privacy. "Spock, how are you, really?"

He looked back at the woman before him, memorizing the green eyes that seemed to hold a light within them, the lips that always seemed to be smiling, even when they weren't, and the red hair that framed her beautiful face.

"Spock, is something wrong?"

The slightest smile played across his lips. "No, there is nothing wrong. Alex, Mother knows...about us. I believe she told Father. I do not know what reaction he had. But I trust Mother softened the blow..."

"Wait. 'Softened the blow'? Is he that against a human, being...whatever it is I am. Spock, I don't want to come between you and your father. It seems you've had differences before. This just...I don't know." Alex looked down at her hands, which she realized were tightly clenched.

Spock leaned closer to the screen. "Alex, no matter what Father thinks, it does not affect us. But I plan on talking to him. If he is apprehensive about my leaving Star Fleet, I intend to let him know that will not be the case."

"Alright, Spock. I won't mention it again. Besides, between my brothers and this, I feel like we haven't been able to have a nice conversation. I still miss you."

"As I miss you," he responded. "I received messages from Marcy and Phillip. They are as bad as you are, and are looking forward to our return with a celebration to, as they put it, end all celebrations. Your desire for me to be in charge will not be honored since it seems they have already taken charge.

"You lucked out," Alex laughed. She became serious, and kissing her fingers, placed them on the screen. "I love you," she whispered. "I can't wait until I can be with you again."

"Alex, I would say, enjoy your vacation with your brothers." He placed his first two fingers on the screen, which Alex touched hers to as well. "I love you also," Spock said. "No one else touches my heart as you do."

The connection was beginning to fade into static. Spock said quickly, "We had better end this communique., Alex. The array will be needed for embassy work. So you see, since it was Father who helped me get use of the array in the first place, he cannot have too many objections to you."

"I suppose. Alright then, keep in touch, please. I want to know that you're ok, always. I love you!"

"I love you, Alex. " He leaned back into his chair as the connection finally faded fully. His screen went dark, as did his mood.

************************

Later that night, Spock told Sarek of the conversation he'd had with Alex.

"Ah, then the connection came through. I am pleased. How is Alex?"

"She is fine, Father. She asked after you and Mother." He waited a moment before saying, "Father, I am very fond of Alex."

"Yes, your mother has spoken of this to me. Do you intend to make her your wife?"

Spock hesitated, then said, "We have made a bond, Father, and in time, we most likely will marry. But we both wish to finish at least two more years at the academy."

"Then you won't be leaving the academy and returning to Vulcan?" Sarek asked.

"No, Father. Star Fleet is still our mutual goal. No other career has shown as much potential. That is what we both want. You and Mother have a good relationship, despite the differences between you. Logic aside, have you ever regretted choosing her for your mate?"

Stopping just short of admitting his true feelings, Sarek answered, "No, my son. Your mother has been an excellent life partner. We compliment one another. If you feel the same way about Alex, I will approve your choice."

"I love her, Father. Alex allows me to be myself. I ask nothing else of her." He turned to leave the room.

"Spock." Sarek walked up to his son. " I would never presume to guide you in your choices any longer. You are old enough to do that yourself. And I will respect whatever decisions you do make. You are my son, and I am proud of you."

Spock nodded, and left the room. He actually sighed in relief. His father giving his consent was one hurdle neither he nor Alex would have to deal with.

***********************

Time passed slowly for Spock. He found himself looking forward to academy life again. The regimentation was agreeable to him, as was the company. Earth had been his mother's home. So it would be to him, at least until he was sent out on assignment. He hoped it would be a ship, for on a ship, he would have many opportunities to learn about the universe.

During the next couple of weeks, Spock studied, wrote to the gang who had returned to the academy early, to plan the big 'welcome 2nd year' party, and just so he would not have to carry it with him shipboard on the return, he sent his lyre ahead. It would be at the academy before him. He had practiced a few tunes to share with Alex, hopefully teaching her one or two. But as she had admitted that she was not musically inclined, he held little hope that she would get more than that.

************************

When the day arrived that Spock was to return to Earth, his father and mother took him to the spaceport together. Amanda was all tears and hugs, which Spock bore for her sake. He remembered the slights against her when he was younger, so he wasn't about to tell her to be less human. If the Vulcans in the waiting area didn't approve, let them look away.

His father, on the other hand, was very appropriate. He gave Spock the customary hand salute "Live long and prosper, my son," he said unemotionally. "Do let us know how you are doing at the academy."

"Yes, Father. I will." He turned to Amanda. "Mother, take care of yourself. I will write to you as soon as I can. And thank you, for your counsel." He bent low so that she could kiss his cheek. He picked up his duffel and with one last salute, he turned for the concourse from which his shuttle would be leaving for the ship orbiting Vulcan.

The trip to Earth was not as diverting as the trip to Vulcan had been, for without Alex's presence, he wandered the passenger areas alone, spent much time reading, and engaged a couple of the passengers in games of chess. Their moves were more predictable than Alex's and he defeated his opponents easily. By the time the ship reached the space station orbiting Earth, he had had his fill of boring conversation and free time. Before he sought out the shuttle that would take him to the academy, he looked out the large observation window. Earth. A beautiful planet from space, compared to the arid colors of Vulcan.

He boarded the academy shuttle, along with quite a few other cadets and officers. The minute the shuttle flew over San Francisco, he exhaled in relief. The academy buildings came into view, where Spock could see cadets and instructors in red and grey already occupying the grounds. Although he'd just left his home a few days previous, he felt like he was actually returning home. Alex would be coming back in less than a week. He felt a moment of anticipation at the idea of her being there.

Spock checked in with the Admissions Office, and headed for his quarters. As expected, his lyre was there, packed in its protective box. He placed his duffel on his bed, looking at the empty one next to it. The next thing he knew, the door slid open and his old friends from Blue Squad entered the room.

"Spock! We heard you were back. There's no such thing as late news here," said Phillip, when he saw what looked like surprise on the Vulcan's face. Marcy and D'Jian plopped onto Alex's bed, all excitement.

Marcy started, "We have the party pretty much ready, and all of Blue Squad will be there. We...um, even invited Red Squad."

"We didn't think you'd mind, Spock, since we made a peace of sorts," D'Jian said.

"I do not mind at all. It is very diplomatic of you all to invite our former adversaries," Spock replied. "Have any of you heard from Alex yet? She will be returning in less than a week, but I was hoping she would have communicated with us before then."

"She probably can't get a message out, being stuck in the wilds of California," Marcy shrugged.

"How did that trip go anyway, Spock? All that time with Alex, alone. Must have been tortuous," grinned Phillip, winking. He had a feeling, as they all did, that Spock and Alex were becoming an item.

"Perhaps we will discuss it on her return. Now, if you all do not mind, I have unpacking to do. I must pick up my held correspondence, and check on my class assignments."

"Alright, Spock, we're going. Welcome back," they called as they left. They patted his arm or back as they exited, leaving the Vulcan alone.

Spock did have a lot to do, and he wanted it all done by the time Alex came back. He looked at the box on his bed. Opening it, he pulled out his lyre. He checked the strings and saw that it had made the trip, intact. He plucked a few chords, before putting it on his dresser. Then he went about getting his business taken care of. Time, as usual, was passing too quickly.


	26. Chapter 26

**Spock waits for Alex's return, while the gang plans for hard work ahead.**

**I do not own anything Star Trek.**

**Different, yet so similar part 26**

Spock spent the week with his friends, who had snagged him into helping them plan the Welcome-to-Year-Two party. He'd seen to his classes for the semester, pleased with the results. He'd been approved for every one of his choices. He made sure the quarters were clean and ready for Alex's return. Not that she was particularly neat herself, but Spock just wanted things to be right so she would have no reason to complain. It was odd how she would often lament the messiness of the room, yet continue to leave her clothing lying around.

The place was too quiet, so Spock would often go to the garden where he and Alex had experienced their first mind meld. There, he would meditate for a few hours, before seeking a meal break.

One night, Spock had a dream. He saw Alex in the distance, calling to him. But when he moved closer to her, she had vanished. He awoke, shocked. As a Vulcan, he never dreamed. Was he that anxious for her return? He tried to busy himself with class preparation, but the dream haunted him.

The days passed, and other cadets started returning with greater frequency. New friendships were made, and old ones renewed. People passing him in the halls would say hello, but Spock only wanted to see one face. Alex should have been back by now, but he had heard nothing. Neither had anyone else in Blue Squad. They wanted to wait until she got back to have the party, so it was agreed that they would give her a few more days. Spock had decided that if he still had heard nothing within those next few days, he would call her parents. The others agreed to that as well.

It proved to be unnecessary. When he returned from the academy library one afternoon, he entered his quarters to find the light on his console blinking. Spock put his books away, and sat down to view the message. He checked to see from whom the message was sent. Surprise filled him when he saw that it was Alex's family. He tapped the button, and waited for the message to start.

Her father and mother were facing the screen. Alex's mother had apparently been crying, her eyes appearing red and puffy. But she seemed entirely composed. Her father had such a sad look on his face, a look Spock had not seen at any time during his entire visit. Her father had been a quietly happy person, with a constant but not overly exuberant smile on his face. Why were they so upset, he wondered. The answer stunned him as soon as he heard it. Alex's mother spoke first.

"Hello, Spock. We apologize for not contacting you sooner. There's just been so much to do, and..and we didn't know how to tell you..." She buried her face in her husband's shoulder.

"There's been a terrible accident," her father continued. "The kids were hiking in Yosemite, in an area that used to be the center of volcanic activity. The ground...was covered with loose lava rock. Rick slipped over the edge of the path. He was close to falling off completely, but Alex...um...she was...she was able to reach him. She...pulled him up, just as the ground... gave way under her." Tears filled his eyes. "By the time help arrived...it was...too late. Spock, Alex died at the bottom of the rock face." He wiped his face before speaking further. When he had composed himself better, he went on. "She saved her brother's life, Spock. But I guess you know what kind of person she was. She was someone who didn't care for her own safety, and would risk herself to help some...help someone else..." He couldn't go on.

Neither could Spock. He hit the button that stopped the message. He merely stared at the screen, not believing what he'd just heard. Alex was gone? It wasn't possible. Spock was not one for having nightmares, but this had to be one. She was due to arrive any day now. _T'ly'ha. You cannot be gone._

He started the message again. Alex's mother had gathered herself before saying, "Alex told us that you and she had developed a relationship while on Vulcan. We were surprised but not unpleasantly so. You are, according to our daughter, the most fabulous man in the universe." She was able to smile, thinking back to that day Alex told them she was in love with her Vulcan roommate. "Alex may be a jokester at times, but her love and respect for you is genuine," her mother said, not realizing she had used the present tense. Apparently, the horrible situation had not fully sunk in.

Her father spoke up, "Alex was very excited about going back to the academy and starting second year. And she couldn't wait to see you again. She told us about her visit to your planet, and your parents' graciousness. We thank you, and them, for having her. It was a highlight of ...of her life." His eyes now red, her father continued saying, "Spock, we'll be planning to have her services soon, and would like very much for you to come. We have to wait a few days until Rick is better. He has a wrenched shoulder that has to heal. But please, see if you can get permission to come out. We all want that. We'll let you know more as soon as possible."

Alex's mother spoke up, wiping an errant tear from her cheek. "We're sending you something we think Alex would want you to have. And we expect you to always keep in touch. We know Alex would have wanted that. You are family now, Spock. Good bye."

"Bye, Spock," her father said, before terminating the message.

The screen went black. Spock didn't know what to do next. He should let the others know, but he couldn't make himself move. All he could think of was Alex as he'd seen her last, her smile as she headed for the transport outside his home.

Since the others had to know, Spock finally went in search of them. He walked the halls in a daze. Cadets passed him, saying hi, but he didn't respond. He felt as if he were unattached from his body. It functioned, but he didn't feel it.

Phillip passed him, before turning back. "Spock? Is everything ok? You look awful."

"Find the others. I have news." He stood and waited.

Just the way he said it made Phillip run off in search of the gang. When he returned with as many as he could find of Blue Squad, they found Spock sitting at a table in the lounge.

"Spock?" D'Jian sat next to him, trying to read him. "Phillip said you had news? What about?"

He told them about the message from Alex's parents. Everyone was immediately too shocked to speak. Several started weeping. They hugged each other in support, but no one knew how to comfort Spock. He was a Vulcan, and they just didn't know what to do. He stood, walking away as the others watched him go.

Marcy started to go after him, but Phillip stopped her. "Leave him be. He'll handle this his own way."

Spock went about his business over the next few days. Those that didn't know him wouldn't think anything was amiss. Those that did, knew him well enough to leave him alone.

One day, he received a message from Admissions, letting Spock know that he would be getting a new roommate. In his anger, he tore the console from his desk top, and sent it crashing to the floor. He looked down at the many pieces scattered across the room. Star Fleet could never be accused of being impractical or inefficient. But how could they be so insensitive? He didn't want a roommate right now. When an officer came to take away Alex's belongings, he wasn't sure if he even wanted to remain with Star Fleet anymore.

Spock had notified his parents as soon as he was sure he would not show any untoward emotion. He knew his mother would not care if he did. When he got her message, it was evident that she had been crying. She empathized with her son, told him how much Alex was loved by her and respected by Sarek. She asked if he wanted to come home, he would be welcome But she also reminded him of the dream of a career with Star Fleet both he and Alex had. She said she didn't think Alex would want him to quit.

When the message ended, Spock took a walk to the garden he frequented. He sat in mediation, with memories of Alex in his mind. It was here that they had both joined mentally to someone each deemed alien. But here, they found a unity that came of trust, respect and love. Spock had learned to accept, not only her very human demeanor, but his own human half as well. It was here that she had said he had a gift that he must share. Being of two worlds made him special. Later, when they were on Vulcan, she had talked with him in bed, after a passionate physical joining. She reminded him of that day in the garden, when they'd joined minds.

_Not only do you have a gift to share, _she'd said_, but you ARE a gift, Spock. The universe wanted you to be born, even though it was highly improbable. Yet here you are. _

He tried to tell her then, that the statement was illogical, that the universe had no wants, as it was not a sentient being. But she had persisted, until he kissed her into silence.

He was glad for one thing anyway. With the mind-meld, there would always be a part of Alex with him, in his mind, and in his thoughts.

One night, he picked up his lyre, and played, regretting never having played it for Alex. He finally had to put it down, unable to continue.

Blue Squad held an impromptu wake for Alex. Even the Red Squad members showed. Harrison made a short toast to her memory, telling everyone again, how Alex had saved people at Starbase 11. Their lives would be her legacy. In the ensuing days to follow, many cadets offered their condolences to Alex's team mates.

During those days, Spock had to confront his feelings more than he ever had before, even when he had stood before the Vulcan Science Academy council. He visited Alex's family, met her brothers, including the one she had died saving. He stood stoically at her service, after acting as pallbearer. He comforted her mother, even as he drew comfort from her. She had asked him if he had received the gift they sent him, but he replied that he probably had left before it had arrived. When he returned to the academy, after promising the family that he would keep in touch, Spock found himself ready for classes to begin.

In his room, on the desk, he found a small package. He opened it, and looking inside, found the IDIC necklace he had given Alex. A short note said that, since they were keeping her commendation medal, they thought Alex would want him to have the necklace he had given her.

He held the small metallic object in his hand, letting the pendant hang from the chain. The tiny jewel sparkled in the light, just as Alex's eyes sparkled whenever she looked at him. It held him hypnotically, as he remembered.

Author's note: I know, I know, but I had to do it. Wait for the last chapter and you'll understand why. I thank all my loyal readers for hanging in there. Your encouragement kept me going longer than I had intended to.

To elfpen: you are way too perceptive so you may have expected this.


	27. Chapter 27

**Spock considers his life, post Alex. Spock's POV.**

**I do not own anything Star Trek.**

**Different, yet so similar part 27**

**Final Chapter**

**2257**

I held up the necklace so that the light would catch on the small jewel. How long ago was it? And why did I think of it now? Since that time, I had graduated from Star Fleet, with honors, and was offered the post of instructor, which I accepted, as it would delay my accepting any other post. After much research, I have decided that I would prefer to serve aboard the newest starship. It will not be ready for a couple of years, so as an instructor, I will bide my time waiting for its completion. If I continue to distinguish myself, gaining a post on that vessel will be assured. It is a gamble, but one I am prepared to take. I think Alex would have approved.

It was shortly after Alex had died, that I had a dream. That I dreamed at all was extraordinary, but that she was in it, made it even more so. She appeared before me, looking perfectly normal. I went up to her, relieved to see her alive and well. But in my mind, I knew that could not be.

"It is illogical that you are here," I said to her.

_Spock, don't speak of logic. Of course, I'm not here. I'm a remnant of thought, from our mind meld._

"Then you are not Alex."

_I am Alex. It's me inside your head. You feel badly about not being able to say goodbye. _

"How do you know this?" I asked.

_I'm in your mind. Remember? We shared our thoughts with one another. What you know, I know. _

"Is that why you are here? To say goodbye to me?"

_No. I'm here so that you can say goodbye to me. But you won't ever be alone, as long as some part of me is with you. I have to go now. _

She turned from me and started to walk away.

"Goodbye, my t'hy'la."

I never dreamt of Alex again.

_***********************_

When our class had graduated, everyone with whom I had been friends dispersed to other postings. We still kept in touch, but as time passed, there was less communication. My years as an instructor were fairly uneventful. But one thing occurred that would again, bring great change into my life. I met a human female who would understand me, almost as well as Alex had. She was beautiful by human standards, intelligent, dedicated and witty. I was her instructor in Advanced Phonology, and while I found her most intriguing, I refused to allow anything to happen between us. I was her teacher, and it would not have been seemly for us to pursue a relationship while she was my student. However, once she had graduated that class, I found that I could not let her just go away. I had asked her for a date, which seemed to actually surprise her at first. But she consented. We are still together today.

If I had not met and involved myself with Alex, would I have had the desire to pursue such a relationship? Would I have had the courage to open myself to a human? I would most likely have remained unattached, since many Vulcans had not learned true acceptance. Alex taught me to accept, she taught me to love, without prejudice, without fear.

I closed my eyes and visualized her face that last time we were together, when she had turned and blown me a kiss. I had rolled my eyes at her action, but inside, I didn't really mind. Alex had her quirks and very.....human behavior. But she had accepted me as I was, so could I do no less of her. My first roommate at Star Fleet, my first real friend, definitely my first HUMAN friend. Who would replace her? Actually, no one could, but later, I would come to know that Alex was not the only human I could learn to accept, trust, and yes, love. There would be others.

I held the small necklace in my palm, remembering the joy she had expressed on receiving it. It was a small thing, but it represented everything that was good in our relationship. We had our differences, in our species, our traditions, and the way we viewed life. Yet we were similar in so many ways. What she was born to, I had learned from her. We accepted, appreciated and loved each other, and our differences.

I put the necklace back into its box, and slipped it into the drawer. I have a dinner date with Nyota. Perhaps, on the way to her quarters, I will purchase her some flowers.

**Author's Note: As you can see, I wouldn't have been able to go on with the story of Spock and Alex. I based this story on the new film, so it had to make sense that Spock was the way he was because of his relationship with Alex. But he had to be free later on, so it was inevitable that she go away. It was my plan all along to kill her (would they just separate? I didn't think so), but how was the question. I decided that, because of the courage she showed at Starbase 11, it was only natural that she show that courage in her home life as well. **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I have a new story going based on the film. Hope to see you there.**

**Live long and prosper!**


End file.
